The Bodyguard
by 3xM
Summary: Richard Castle es un escritor de libros y de guiones de Hollywood de fama mundial. Pero cuando un suceso relacionado con su pequeña hija de 8 años hace que contrate a alguien para protegerle, su mundo cambia drásticamente; y todo gracias a Kate Beckett, la guardaespaldas. (Au).
1. Chapter 1

Hola! es mi primer historia... y un poco larga, algo de paciencia.

* * *

Kate miro la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos. El pequeño rectángulo daba vueltas en su mano derecha, mientras ella lo hacía girar. No quería. O más bien no podía. Sería demasiado denigrante para ella y para su integridad. Ella estudio en la academia de policías, se graduó con honores, fue felicitada por los mejores capitanes y detectives de Nueva York y había conseguido trabajo enseguida gracias a las altas recomendaciones que estas personas dieron de ella porque, dejando la modestia a un lado, ella era la mejor.

Y ahora estaba allí. Sentada en su no muy grande piso, sin trabajo y con una gran frustración. Porque había estado toda la semana buscando algún maldito trabajo en algún otro lado luego de ser despedida.

Suspiro frustrada.

Ella se había convertido en policía por una clara razón. Para descubrir quien había asesinado a su madre. Y eso había hecho desde que había salido de la academia, investigar, investigar en cada momento libre, investigar en cada instante que podía. Porque ahora que era policía tenía más recursos y contactos y quizás podría descubrir algo.

Pero todo se había arruinado cuando su Sargento la había visto revisando esos archivos que no debió tocar. Y luego la había visto revisando documentos en el ordenador que tampoco debió revisar y así las cosas se fueron acumulando.

Hasta que finalmente la habían despedido.

Y ella pensó que no habría problema, que conseguiría trabajo en otro departamento, como si fuese así de fácil, pero no lo era.

-Toma.-Le había dicho Ashley. La que fue su compañera en la calle, la que le cuidaba la espalda cuando patrullaban.- Quizás esto te pueda servir.-Ashley la había mirado con un poco de compasión que casi puso enferma a Kate.-Me lo ha dado un amigo que trabaja para lo gente rica.

A ella que había trabajado desde los quince años y que había podido cuidarse sola, no le gustaba que los demás la vieran como alguien débil, como alguien que necesitaba algún tipo de caridad.

-¿Guardaespaldas?.-Había respondido Kate con el ceño fruncido al leer lo que la tarjeta decía.

Había un número garabateado con boli y un nombre "Richard Castle".

Kate se había indignado bastante. Entre los policías, lo más bajo que podías caer era aceptando un trabajo como guardaespaldas. Era mejor si te veían fregando un piso en Mcdonalds, pero si te veían cuidándole el culo a algún ricachón de la ciudad, o peor aún, a uno de sus hijos consentidos, entonces podías estar seguro de ser el hazmerreir de todo el departamento.

Pero ahora, luego de un par de semanas buscando algún trabajo que cubriera sus expectativas, este era el único que quedaba en donde no tuviera que fregar, hacer de cajera o peor aún, cocinar.

Se mordió el labio y se dijo mentalmente que iba a arrepentirse de esto, pero simplemente cogió el teléfono y marco el numero.

Richard Castle.

Ese nombre resonaba por toda la ciudad. El autor de fama mundial. El playboy empedernido. El escritor de algunos de los guiones más importantes en Hollywood.

El hombre que era famoso sobre todo por sus conquistas y sus aventuras sexuales.

Richard Castle tenía muchas facetas. Pero la más importante, era la faceta que tenía como padre. Y esa faceta, aunque algunos no lo creyeran, la tomaba muy enserio.

Y más luego de lo sucedido en el estreno de una de las películas para la que el había escrito el guion. Era una de las películas más esperada del año, y muchísima gente se había acercado para ver a alguno de los actores y para verle a él, pospuesto. El había decidido llevar a Alexis para que tuviera su primera experiencia en la alfombra roja. Planeaba que su hija tuviera una carrera en Hollywood, o quizás en Broadway. Lo que ella decidiera, si quería escribir, eso también lo apoyaría. Así que mientras estaban en la alfombra roja uno de estos fans locos se había abalanzado sobre él y sobre su hija y Castle casi lo mata.

Porque nadie toca a su pequeña. Nadie toca a su Alexis que solo tiene ocho años y que es demasiado inocente aun.

Por eso quería hacer esto, por eso quería contratar a alguien que fuese capaz de protegerla de este tipo de cosas.

-Richard Castle.-Dijo Rick respondiendo su móvil, colocándoselo entre el hombro derecho y el oído para seguir escribiendo el libro en el que estaba trabajando en ese momento.

-Umm, hola, estoy llamando porque estoy interesada en…

-Nombre.-Dijo sin esperar a que la chica terminara de hablar.

-Kate, Kate Beckett.

-Mañana a las quince en punto. No llegues tarde.-Le dijo y simplemente colgó, escribiendo de manera fluida en el ordenador.

Esperaba que al menos una de las chicas que había llamado, fuese guapa.

Kate miro el teléfono incrédula. El tío ni siquiera la había dejado hablar. Bueno, estaba claro que no habían comenzado con buen pie. Frunció el ceño y se pregunto, que demonios debía usar para la ocasión.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación para revisar su closet. Solo había ropa informal y un par de uniformes.

Luego recordó aquel traje que había usado para una reunión que habían tenido en el departamento. Era un traje negro de pantalón y chaqueta. Registro hasta el fondo del closet hasta encontrarlo.

Si. Pensó que era perfecto.

-Pero por favor, Richard, esto parece el casting para una película, no para hacer de guardaespaldas.-Dijo Martha indignada al ver a todas esas mujeres en la casa de su hijo.

Todas parecían modelos o actrices. Pero claro, estaba segura que él estaba más que contento con esta situación. De hecho ya muchas les habían dado sus números. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Realmente pensé que de verdad te interesaba la integridad de tu hija.

-Y me interesa.-Se defendió el pasándose la mano por el pelo.-Por eso estoy haciendo esto personalmente, madre.

-Por supuesto que es por eso.-Dijo irónica.-No se me ocurre otra razón.-Continuo mirando a todas las mujeres allí presentes.

-¿Dónde está Alexis, por cierto?.

-Aun no la traen de su clase de ballet.-Contesto Martha.- Creí que ya sabias que iba al ballet los jueves.

-Pero claro que lo sé.

-Tienes a esa niña en tantas actividades que de verdad no sé si de verdad tiene tiempo para divertirse.

-Claro que si, Alexis adora todo lo que hace.

-¿Estás seguro?.-Castle frunció el ceño ante el tono de su madre.

En ese momento alguien más toco el timbre de la enorme casa. Lyle, el mayordomo se encargo de conducir a la señorita hasta donde estaban todas las demás.

Kate estaba pensando si realmente se había equivocado de sitio. Porque lo único que veía eran mujeres que parecían salidas de las pasarelas de Victoria's Secret. Ella pensaba que aquello seria una entrevista más seria. Pero claro, que podía esperar de un tipo que tenía una decoración tan extravagante, y que además iba cambiando de mujeres como de calcetines.

Ella había hecho un poco de investigación en internet antes de presentarse en la entrevista, y poro lo que pudo leer de Richard Castle, la mayoría cotilleos de paginas amarillistas, era un tío bastante imbécil. Pero que mas daba, ella necesitaba el maldito trabajo.

Noto que las chicas a su alrededor la miraban raro y quiso enseñarles a todas el dedo medio, pero se contuvo y simplemente espero su turno para ser entrevistada.

Luego de un rato por fin llego su turno, el escritor la hizo pasar a un despacho, el suyo supuso. Olía a lavanda mezclado con un aroma bastante masculino. Todo estaba decorado pulcramente. De hecho desde que había entrado a la casa, esta era la única habitación que le parecía agradable y armoniosa, con colores que hacían que te relajaras.

-Hola, siéntate por favor.-Le dijo él mirándola detenidamente.

Tenía cierta expresión de diversión en el rostro que a Kate no le agradaba demasiado.

-¿Tu nombre?.

-Beckett. Kate Beckett.-Estiro la carpeta con sus datos y un pequeño resumen curricular.

-Policía.-Dijo Rick arqueando las cejas mientras ojeaba la carpeta.

-Sí, uhm, estoy…digamos que estoy tomándome un respiro de las calles y eso.

Él levanto la vista mirándola con media sonrisa.

-¿Tienes experiencia como guardaespaldas?.

-Bueno, no, pero tengo experiencia en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y armas.-Y seguro mucha más experiencia que las flacuchentas que estaban fuera.

Además, era bastante curioso que todas fuesen mujeres. Había esperado encontrarse con muchos más hombres al venir, al fin y al cabo ser guardaespaldas era un trabajo mucho más masculino. No es que ella no se sintiera preparada para hacerlo perfectamente, pero esos eran los hechos.

Estaba claro que Richard Castle tenía que hacer un circo de todo. Un circo en el que mujeres desesperadas venían a buscarlo. Tontas.

-Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.- Repitió el aun con esa mueca divertida e irritante.

Kate se sintió bastante incómoda y se revolvió en la silla.

-Eso suena interesante.-Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo siento, ¿se está burlando de mi?.-Pregunto ella al ver la expresión de él.

-¿Cómo dice?.

-Es solo que todo esto…me parece un poco absurdo.

-¿El qué?.

-¿No se supone que esto es una entrevista para hacer de guardaespaldas?.

-Si, así es.

-¿Entonces por que tengo la sensación de que estoy en una audición en lugar de una entrevista de trabajo?.

El se puse de pie y Kate noto que era muy alto, mucho más de lo que ella pensó gracias a las fotos. También tenía que aceptar que era mucho más guapo, pero también mucho más imbécil.

Castle se puso frente a ella apoyándose en el escritorio y la miró atentamente.

-¿Le han dicho que tiene unos ojos preciosos?.-Kate no lo podía creer.

-¿Perdone?.

-Lo siento, es…me he quedado mirándolos y son muy bonitos.

-¿Me está tomando el pelo?.-Kate se puso también de pie sin dejarse intimidar.

Aunque él era mucho más alto, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuanto a tamaño.

Castle rió divertido.

-No, Kate, no estoy tomándote el pelo, solo estoy haciéndote un cumplido.

-Si hubiese querido un cumplido me voy a un bar en lugar de venir aquí a perder mí tiempo…señor.-La última palabra la dijo con un tono de desprecio.

-Con carácter, me gusta.

-¿Qué?.

-Está contratada.-Dijo mirándola.

-¿Cómo?.

-Para el trabajo, está contratada.

Kate se quedo en blanco sin saber mucho que decir.

-Bonito traje, por cierto.-Dijo antes de caminar de nuevo hasta la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio.

Kate se miró y se sintió de nuevo muy incómoda. La forma en la que este tipo la miraba la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Ya está?.

-Bueno, si quiere podría quedarse y tomarse algo conmigo…

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?.

-Hoy mismo, cuando Alexis llegue de sus clases de ballet se harán las presentaciones.

-¿Alexis?.

-Sí, mi hija.

-Pensé que el trabajo seria para…

-¿Cuidar de mi?.-Rió él.-Bueno agradezco el interés…-Dijo el mirándola lascivamente.-Pero no, yo no lo necesito.

-¿Y qué edad…?.

-Ocho años.

Genial. Pensó Kate. Haría de niñera de una niña de 8 años.

-A ver si tengo esto claro. Quiere que cuide a una niña de ocho años…

-Así es.

-Con todo respeto señor Castle…

-Richard, llámame Richard, o Rick si lo prefieres.

-Señora Castle.-Continuó ella.-Creo que usted necesita más bien una niñera, no a un guardaespaldas.

A Castle no le gustó el tono con el que la chica le estaba hablando. La miró durante varios segundos. Desde el momento en el que había entrado por la puerta había llamado su atención porque en primer lugar, estaba claro que realmente estaba allí por la entrevista y no solo para conocerlo a él, en segundo lugar, su traje…bueno, un poco gris, pero era la única que no estaba vestida con cortos vestidos. Lo cual era una lástima, porque esas piernas largas seguro serian preciosas. Y en tercer lugar emanaba una seguridad y un poderío increíble. Era una mujer hermosa, pero a su vez, parecía bastante dura, y eso a él le ponía muchísimo.

Además, escuchar las palabras "lucha cuerpo a cuerpo" salir de su boca, había sido…bueno, bastante sexy.

Pero ahora, luego de quejarse de su poca seriedad a la hora de hacer la entrevista, se quejaba del trabajo.

-No, no necesito una niñera, necesito alguien que proteja la integridad de mi hija.

-Se nota.-Dijo ella por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo?.

-Todas las mujeres que están fuera…se ven muy preparadas para eso.-Dijo ella irónica y sin tapujos.

-Pero no las he contratado a ellas ¿verdad?, así que cierre el pico y salga antes de que me arrepienta de haberla contratado.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes y Kate finalmente salió dando un portazo.

Las pocas 'aspirantes' que quedaban en la sala, la miraron extrañadas. Kate no sabía que hacer. A ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y mucho menos entre esas mujeres.

No sabía donde pararse, o si lo correcto sería irse de aquél lugar… Ella estaba contratada, y debía hablar con su nuevo 'jefe' sobre sueldo, horarios, y sobretodo lo más importante, debía conocer a su hija.

No le dio tiempo a dudar si largarse de allí o quedarse a un lado cuando Richard Castle, con una sonrisa que daban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y borrársela de su rostro, pasó por su lado, ignorándola por completo para despedir a las demás chicas.

Todas se marcharon entre quejas, pero por suerte para ellas, alguna recibió el premio de consolación: el telefono del aclamado escritor de best sellers.

Kate bufó molesta y fue sólo en ese momento cuando se percató de la presencia de una mujer a su lado.

Supuso que no optaba al puesto y al fijarse en ella, la reconoció de alguna publicación con el escritor, era su madre.

Lo que Beckett no se había percatado era que llevaba rato observándola en silencio, incluso antes de entrar a la entrevista.

-Así que tú…de entre todas esas aspirantes a modelos, actrices y gimnastas con creencias de karateka de algún gimnasio del Upper East Side, eres la elegida.

Beckett frunció el ceño.

-Suena algo mal, pero… si, eso parece-sonrió relajando su rostro y extendió su mano-Beckett.-hizo una pausa y miró detenidamente a la extravagante mujer que estaba a su lado-Kate.

-Martha Rodgers.

-¿Actriz, no?

-Eso es.-La mujer le estrechó la mano y se la soltó al momento sosteniendo con la libre una copa de vino-¿Gustas una?

-Pues…-suspiró-no sé si debería…creo que…ya estoy trabajando.

-Oh, no te hagas problemas querida-Martha movió sus manos para quitarle hierro al asunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina que comunicaba con el gran salón- Mi hijo está liado.

Kate miró a la puerta dónde Richard hablaba con una de las últimas mujeres en marcharse y reía de algo, que estaba cien por cien segura, era absurdo.

Sin pensarlo más, se acercó hasta la isla de la cocina y se sentó en un taburete frente a la matriarca de la familia.

Le pasó la copa a medio llenar de seguramente uno de los vinos más caros que había tenido el placer de degustar.

-Además, mi nieta no llega hasta dentro de 20 minutos-Kate se llevó la copa a sus labios mientras la mujer hablaba- no te he preguntado, pero, ¿Eres mayor de edad, cierto?

Kate se sorprendió ante la pregunta y antes de dar un trago al vino, miró a la mujer.

-Pareces muy joven.

-Tengo 25.

-Entonces disfruta de este magnifico Borgogna-Martha chocó su copa con la de Beckett y ambas mujeres bebieron.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Kate bebía a sorbos pequeños mientras con sus dedos de la mano libre repiqueteaba sobre la carpeta.

Miró su reloj algo nerviosa en el instante en que Castle hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Qué te parece, madre?

Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a ella. Supuso que la opinión de su madre era importante, pero ¡eh! Ella existía. Estaba allí y llevaba 10 minutos esperando para hablar de su contrato.

-Me parece una elección correcta, hijo. –Martha dejó su copa vacía en el fregadero y se giró-Tal vez más que correcta.

Castle sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Beckett no pudo evitar lo diferente que se estaba comportando el escritor con esa mujer a como se comportaba con el resto.

La pelirroja se despidió de ambos dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras le recordaba que Alexis estaría al llegar.

-Bien, ya te he contratado, pero antes que nada, me gustaría saber un par de cosas…

Beckett hizo una mueca. No estaba muy convencida.

-¿Fumas?

-No.

Castle volvió a agarrar la carpeta de ella dónde estaban sus preferencias y le echó un leve vistazo. La cerró y se la devolvió.

-25 años. Eres… la mujer más joven en graduarse en la academia… ¿Qué pasó para que lo dejaras?

-No es de tu incumbencia…simplemente ahora tengo este empleo.

Castle asintió. Debía descubrir el motivo. Reto aceptado.

-Sigamos…-movió sus músculos- ¿Bebes?

-Sólo una copa de vez en cuando.

-Cierto-dijo señalando la copa semi vacía entre ambos.

-¿Talla de sujetador?

-¿Cómo?

Kate abrió los ojos por completo y se ruborizó hasta la raíz ante la risa de él.

-Era broma…es que desde que te vi con esa camisa… perdón perdón… ¿Tienes novio?

-Se acabó. Me voy. No pienso seguir con esto-Kate se levantó del taburete-.

-Frena… esta lo digo por tus días de fiesta y por si influirá en la vida de mi hija…-Castle la siguió por el salón mientras Beckett no frenaba su camino hacia la puerta-no quiero niñatos viniendo por aquí.

Kate soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, armándose de paciencia y se detuvo. Se giró de golpe y apunto estuvo de chocar con Richard.

-No tendrás ningún problema de esos. –Dijo sin especificar ante esa pregunta personal- Siempre he sido una persona seria en sus trabajos.

Castle asintió.

Ambos estaban parados al lado de la puerta.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-¿Horario?

-Siempre que vaya algún estreno, evento, o cualquier cosa así…-confirmó- por ahora. Yo te llamaré cada día para confirmarme… aunque me gustaría que acompañaras al chofer para llevarla y recogerla del colegio o de extraescolares.

Kate asintió. Le notó algo tenso a la hora de hablar de ese tema y supuso que nunca estaba de más ser algo paranoico.

-¿Alguna duda más?

¿Alguna sola?-pensó Kate-. Por el amor de dios, ella no tenía idea de cómo tratar con una niña de ocho años. Jamás había sido muy niñera. No tenía primos. No tenía hermanos. Alguna vez había tratado con los hijos del vecino, pero nada serio. No tenía idea de cómo tratar a un crío. No obstante, omitió ese comentario, necesitaba el empleo, y lo que si sabía era proteger a una persona.

-¿Sueldo por ejemplo?-preguntó Castle, el cual, con todo el dinero que le sustentaba no tenía ningún problema a la hora de hablar de ello, pero sabía, que la gente que no tenía su suerte, y sobretodo, gente orgullosa como esa mujer, le costaba hablar del tema.

Kate, con vergüenza, asintió.

-No sé cuanto cobrabas como policía… o cuanto debo pagarte… te parece bien… ¿1500 a la semana?

Kate abrió los ojos. Eso era lo que cobraba al mes siendo oficial de policía en el departamento de homicidios en Nueva York. Aquello que pensaba pagarle era una barbaridad pero no pensaba quejarse. Ella solucionaría sus problemas financieros mientras trabajara de guardaespaldas y luego, regresaría a su antiguo y adorado trabajo sin problemas.

Aguantaría por el sueldo, era un buen empleo, pero su jefe… dejaba mucho que desear y cuanto antes lo perdiera de vista mejor.

-Está bien, está…más que bien-dijo sincera.

-Me alegro.

El timbre los sobresaltó a los dos. Castle, que estaba al lado de la puerta sólo tuvo que alargar el brazo y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un huracán pelirrojo.

Una pequeña niña, bastante alta para su edad, con el cabello largo pelirrojo, el rostro lleno de pecas y ojos exactamente como su padre apareció saltando sobre el escritor mientras hablaba rápido sin llegar a entendérsele bien y reía ante el agarre de su padre.

Beckett se mantuvo al margen, observándolos en silencio, sorprendida gratamente ante la complicidad de ambos. Era normal, Richard Castle era un niño. Era infantil y a la vez un adulto que se dejaba encandilar por su hija. Era una mezcla extraña.

Kate se sintió nerviosa estando allí parada, pero, no se sintió fuera de lugar, lo cual era un punto a favor para tratar con la niña.

-Lex, Lex, Lexie…déjame hablar-dijo Castle bajando a su niña al suelo-.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta-dijo Alexis la niña arrugó la nariz con gracia intentando demostrar culpabilidad, sin llegar a cumplir su acometido- Hay gente.

-Si-Beckett sonrió.-Emm…Hola.

-Hola, me llamo Alexis.- extendió su mano con una educación como mínimo sorprendente para su edad-Alexis Castle- Al parecer era mejor la niña que el padre- Encantada.

-Kate Beckett-respondió con un tono agradable y estrechando la mano de la niña.

-¿Eres novia de mi padre?

-No, por dios-A Kate le salió el comentario de golpe, sin filtrarlo.

-Ya decía yo… Eres muy diferente a las otras…

Beckett apretó sus labios tratando de no reír ante la cara del escritor tras el comentario de su hija.

-Alexis, ella es…era policía… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos, tras aquél susto?

Kate miró a ambos sin saber con certeza de que hablaban pero se mantuvo en silencio, atenta a cualquier comentario de la niña.

La niña asintió.

-Dijiste que alguien cuidaría de mí…

-Pues ese alguien es ella, es…

-Beckett, puedes llamarme así.

-Me gusta Kate-comentó la pelirroja.

-Entonces Kate.-sonrió y luego miró a su padre- para usted sigo siendo Beckett.

Castle asintió. El primer contacto entre ambas no había salido tan mal, y lo más importante era que Alexis estuviera tranquila y cómoda con esa nueva situación, principalmente por su seguridad.

-Ha sido un placer, Kate-sonrió la niña-peeero… Quiero galletas-Alexis se encaminó hacia la cocina y Beckett se quedó allí sin moverse. Al parecer a pesar de su educación si que tenía ese pequeño defecto que tal vez venía con el gen 'Castle' era un 'no se que' de exigencia, o tal vez era simplemente la edad, lo cual le causaba cierto terror a la ex policía.-Papiii ¿Dónde están las Oreo?

Rick se quedó mirando a la niña y luego miró a la recién contratada guardaespaldas.

-Alexis espera, ahora te las alcanzo-dijo sin apartar su mirada-y recoge tus zapatillas de Ballet, cariño.

-Bueno…

-Si…-Castle se rascó la cabeza- Ah, mañana… Lex entra a la escuela a las 9 en punto. El tráfico es horrible, así que estaría bien que sobre las 7.45 estuvieras aquí.

-Aquí estaré.

-Y tráeme… los documentos necesarios… para el contrato y la nomina…el salario etc.…

Beckett asintió y salió del apartamento del escritor.

-Nos vemos mañana, Señor Castle.

-Claro. Hasta mañana-contestó rápido Castle cerrando la puerta y regresando a la cocina antes de que la niña abriera más armarios en busca de sus galletas.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine Beckett era una mujer acostumbrada a madrugar. Desde siempre. Cuando era pequeña solía despertar antes que sus padres para ir al colegio. En la universidad no había cambiado sus hábitos. En la academia de policía los había acentuado y solía despertar antes del amanecer para entrenarse duro.

Solía despertar antes de que sonara el molesto despertador que tenía puesto en la cómoda. Todo por temor a dormirse.

Solía salir a correr. Todos los días. Todos menos ese viernes.

Ese viernes estaba nerviosa. Quería causarle una buena impresión a la niña, que al fin y al cabo, era lo importante de aquél empleo. Si le causaba buena impresión, si la protegía como era debido, su padre estaría contento, no la molestaría y le pagaría bien.

Lo malo de esa ecuación es que ella jamás había tratado en su trabajo con niños de esa edad. O en general.

Y temía meter la pata. Y era por ese motivo que no había dormido y estaba algo cansada por lo que el maldito 'bipbip' del despertador hizo que diera un brinco y el nudo que se había formado en su estomago por causa de los nervios se resintiera.

Se destapó dejando la colcha a los pies de la cama y dio un salto para agarrar el artefacto y apagarlo antes de que el sonido la pusiera más nerviosa.

Descalza se acercó a la ventana y corrió apenas la doble cortina y observó el día. Nublado.

Cogió aire. Se sentía como en su primer día de colegio. En el fondo estaba aterrada, pero no lo demostraría.

Miró el reloj: 7.01 AM. Tenía 40 minutos para arreglarse y llegar al 425 en Crosby con Brooome, el edificio dónde se encontraba el lujoso loft del escritor, en pleno SoHo.

Ella se tenía que conformar con su cómodo y pequeño apartamento en de una habitación, un baño y un salón-cocina. Sonrió. Y bien orgullosa que estaba.

Encendió la radio y se metió al baño para darse una rápida ducha y así poder pasar por su cafetería favorita y pedir su café de siempre: café con leche desnatada y doble de vainilla. Sin azúcar.

Salió de casa, más calmada y animada tras parar en la cafetería y buscó una boca de 'Subway', el tráfico era horrible aquellas horas para parar un taxi.

10 minutos después y tras andar dos calles observando el trajín de todo New Yorker que a esas horas iba a trabajar como ella se paró frente al edificio de Richard Castle.

Miró su reloj. Puntual. Llegaba 3 minutos antes de lo previsto. Se miró en el reflejo de la puerta del edificio. Iba con un pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y sus botas de tacón alto.

Acomodó mejor su cabello sobre la chaqueta y asintió mientras soltaba el aire que contenía sus pulmones.

-Lista-murmuró dándose ánimos a si misma.

Entro en el edificio y se plantó frente al mostrador del portero, que en ese momento miraba una de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio.

Se presentó y el hombre le indicó que podía subir. Ella ya estaba en la lista de 'habituales' del señor Castle, al parecer. Ya no tendría que volver a anunciarse y esperar una invitación por parte del escritor.

Todo aquello le parecía realmente pretencioso, pero así eran todos los apartamentos de lujos de New York, si no conocías al propietario y no avisaba al portero, no podías entrar.

Aquello en su edificio en Chelsea, obviamente, no pasaba. Y no era una mala zona, al contrario, estaba muy bien situado en Manhattan, pero… no contaba con vecinos famosos y aquello, era una tranquilidad.

Apretó el botón del último piso en el ascensor y jugó con el anillo que colgaba en la cadena de su cuello hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

Unos segundos después, hecha un flan, se encontró golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. Con firmeza. Demostrando calma.

Al otro lado, en calzoncillos, camiseta y bata de seda, super despeinado abrió la puerta el escritor. Aquello le sorprendió. Pensaba que era tan vanidoso que estaría arreglado y con ese olor a perfume caro y varonil desde el principio.

-Nos hemos dormido-murmuró Castle. Carraspeó- Aunque-dijo ahora si, utilizando su tono normal-Llegas pronto.

-7.45 como dijo, señor Castle.

-Deja ya lo de Señor Castle, Beckett.

La guardaespaldas entró cerrando la puerta y siguió al escritor hasta la cocina sin decir nada.

Sorpresivamente se dio cuenta de que Castle estaba preparando el desayuno el mismo. No había nadie más del servicio, solo él, haciendo waffles y canturreando una canción mientras servía chocolate caliente en una taza en forma de Minie Mouse.

-¿Ya desayunaste?.-Pregunto mirándola de reojo. Su pelo despeinado lo hacía parecer un tanto infantil. Bueno, mucho más de lo que ya era.

Sin embargo Kate no podía negar que siguiera estando igual de apuesto. Y eso la molestaba, porque no lo soportaba, pero de alguna manera, no podía engañarse a sí misma y decir que el hombre fuese exactamente feo.

-Umh, no, no suelo desayunar tan temprano por las mañanas.

-Pues eso va a cambiar a partir de hoy.

-No hace falta, no tengo…

-¡Waffles!.-Escucho la vocecilla de Alexis que corría a la cocina vestida con un uniforme de jersey verde y falda gris, sentándose soriente.-Oh, hola.-Le dijo a Kate.

-Hola.-La saludo Kate.

-Con chispas de chocolate, como te gustan. -Castle coloco un plato delante de la niña quien aplaudió contenta.

-Papá hace los mejores desayunos de la historia.-Comento la niña.-¿Dónde está Minie?.

-Aquí viene.-Rio Castle trayendo la taza con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos.

Alexis le dio un sorbo al chocolate caliente y sonrió animada.

-¿No vas a comer, Kate?.

-Por supuesto que va a comer.-Contesto Castle por ella.

-La verdad es que no me da mucha hambre por las mañanas.-Le comento Kate a la niña.

Ella la miro como si fuese rara y comenzó a devorar sus waffles.

-¿Estás segura?, esto se ve estupendo.-Le dijo Castle mostrándole el plato con los waffles.

-Estoy segura.-El se encogió de hombros y cogió un tenedor comiéndoselo el.

-Papá, recuerda que necesito unas nuevas mayas.

-Lo recuerdo.-Miro a Kate.-¿Café?.

Ella le mostro el vaso que se había comprado antes de llegar.

-Y el vestido que me prometiste.- Siguió hablando Alexis.

-Sí, cielo, no lo olvido.

-Y el nuevo juego para el DS. - Castle miro a Alexis divertido.-Me lo prometiste si sacaba buenas notas.-Se defendió la niña.

-Lo sé.

Ella le sonrió y luego comió un poco mas de sus waffles.

-Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo…-Comento Kate al ver la hora.

Ella era una persona muy puntual, y realmente la impuntualidad la ponía nerviosa.

-Venga, el chofer está esperando ya abajo.

Alexis cogió su mochila y le dio un beso a su padre.

-Adiós.-Se despidió.

-Adiós, cielo, pórtate bien.

Mientras iban en el auto Kate estaba pensando en que Richard Castle debía tener una doble personalidad o algo parecido. ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser un completo imbécil a ser un padre amoroso que hacia el desayuno en pijama y despeinado?.

Giro la vista y noto que Alexis la miraba fijamente. Ella le sonrió un poco sintiéndose incomoda.

-¿Pasa algo?.

-Eres muy joven.

-No tanto.- sonrió Kate.

-Y guapa.

-¿Gracias?.-Frunció el ceño.-Tú también eres muy guapa.

-Eso dice papá.-Kate sonrió a medias.-¿De verdad eres guardaespaldas?, no lo pareces.

-Bueno, realmente soy policía, pero puedo cuidarte perfectamente.

-Creo que papá exageró un poco, no entiendo porque tengo que tener un guardaespaldas.

-Supongo que se preocupa por ti.

-Es el mejor papá del mundo ¿sabes?, menos cuando lleva a esas mujeres a casa.-Dijo luego haciendo una mueca.

-¿Lleva muchas mujeres?.-La niña se encogió de hombros.

-El dice que son amigas.

-Claro.- Respondió Kate un poco irónica.

-¿Tú también eres su amiga?.

-Yo soy su empleada.

-Ah.

Kate miro al frente y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al cole de Alexis. Por supuesto era un colegio privado, con una fachada bastante imponente.

Ella había estudiado en un buen colegio, pero por supuesto no tan exclusivo como este.

Acompaño a Alexis hasta la entrada y luego se pregunto si debía esperarla allí o regresar.

Finalmente opto por la segunda opción.

Al llegar de nuevo a casa de su jefe, lo encontró ya completamente vestido y perfumado. Y su olor la cautivo durante unos segundos.

-¿Todo bien?.-Le pregunto este.

Esta vez no estaba vestido con un traje como el día anterior, sino con una camisa y unos vaqueros.

-Sí, aunque no sabía si debía esperarla allí o…

-No, no hace falta.-El la miro de arriba abajo.- Pensé que podríamos hablar de tu uniforme.

-¿Mi uniforme?, no sabía que tenía que usar uno.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en algo ajustado…

Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Es que nunca habla enserio?.

-Estoy hablando completamente enserio.

-¿Para qué tiene que ser ajustado?.

-Más aerodinámico.

-Aja…

El la miro con una mueca divertida.

-Pensé que te gustaría la idea.

-Está claro que aun no me conoce.

-No, pero podría llegar a hacerlo…

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Señor Castle…

-Richard.

-Le recuerdo que estoy aquí para cuidar a su hija, usted lo ha dejado bastante claro.

-¿Estas molesta aun por nuestra conversación de ayer?.

-Nunca estuve molesta.

-Ah entonces esa es tu cara.

-¿Sabe qué?, creo que voy a ir a esperar a Alexis fuera del colegio…

El rió. Por alguna razón molestar a esta chica lo divertía soberanamente.

-Espera, espera…-La alcanzo antes de que llegara a la puerta.-Dios que rápido de molestas ¿eh?. Deberías sonreír mas.

-No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

-Pues me temo que tendrás una razón para hacerlo.

Beckett le miró alzando una ceja sin comprender a que se refería mientras miraba al escritor ponerse una chaqueta.

-Nos vamos de compras.

Kate no comprendía. ¿Por que demonios tenía que ir con él a comprar, si ella sólo tenía que proteger su vida? ¿Tendría que aguantar una mañana con ese hombre, yendo de tienda en tienda, seguramente de las más caras de la ciudad?

-Las mujeres adoráis las compras... Mi ex mujer me lo recordaba cada cierto tiempo -murmuró eso ultimo.

-Yo no soy como las demás.

-Eso lo tengo por seguro...vamos-abrió la puerta para que saliera-además, no son unas compras comunes, te encantará.

-Dejame que dude-Kate salió detrás de Castle.

Fueron caminando por el barrio, hasta llegar a ChinaTown y allí supo que se había equivocado al juzgar antes de hora la idea de Castle. Estaba sorprendida ante las compras que él iba a hacer esa mañana.

-¿Una armería?

-Quiero estar protegido en mi casa...en Los Angeles es diferente tengo varias alarmas y... bueno además la guardaré en una caja fuerte.

-Pero...-Kate miró a su jefe- ¿Tienes licencia?

Castle hizo una mueca.

-Eso me temía.

Castle sin escuchar a su empleada, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al mostrador observando las diferentes clases de armas que habían ante él.

-Castle...señor Castle-rectificó entre susurros- escuchame aquí te pedirán identificación... esto es equipamiento para policía.

-Tu lo eres.

-Lo era-dijo con una mueca- y Tu no tienes licencia de armas...

-Relajate..si no, conozco otra armería en Little Italy...además tu tienes licencia, así que te compraré la mejor arma para proteger a mi hija...-Kate asintió mirando un par de Glocks frente a ella-y de paso me enseñarás a disparar a mi.

-¿Qué?-alzó buscando la mirada de él y comprender que sólo estaba bromeando, pero; al parecer Castle hablaba completamente en serio.

-¿Qué?-Castle sonrió y señaló al fondo de la tienda donde indicaban un campo de tiro interior. -Además no soy tan malo, juego a LaserTag casi cada día.

Beckett rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, será divertido-Castle intentaba convencerla a toda costa.

Kate suspiró y miró su reloj.

-En dos horas debo estar en el colegio-Castle asintió como un niño.

-Nos dará tiempo.

Castle no paraba de toquetear todo y enseñandoselo a Kate. Desde chalecos antibalas hasta granadas, gafas de sol con puntero laser en la barilla, gases lacrimojenos, tasers y pistolas. Castle lo quería todo y Beckett sólo quería salir de allí y dejar de sentirse superada por la situación.

El escritor habló con el propietario para pedirle opinión sobre los diferentes articulos mientras dejaba que Kate opinara sobre ello también. Tras ello, agarraron cascos y gafas necesarias con las diferentes armas que habían elegido y siguieron al propietario hasta la zona de tiro.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle había llevado a Beckett hasta allí con el serio propósito de comprar las armas. Pero en el momento en el que había visto la zona de tiro no había querido perder la oportunidad de enseñarle lo bueno que era.

Aunque…ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás debería hacerse el tonto y dejar que ella le enseñara un poco.

Quizás así podría tenerla más cerca. La chica era seria y con el espíritu de alguien de ochenta años, pero dios santo era preciosa y su olor lo tenía un tanto descontrolado.

La miró detenidamente mientras ella preparaba el arma, cargándola y tratándola con sumo cuidado. Vale, eso también era muy sexy.

Kate lo miró de reojo y al darse cuenta que él la miraba fijamente giró la vista.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.- Respondió el colocándose los cascos.-¿Sabes cómo se carga esto?-Pregunto inocentemente.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Pensé que había dicho que guardaba un arma en su otra casa.

-Sí, bueno, pero que las guarde no quiere decir que sepa usarlas.

Kate suspiró y se acercó a él cogiendo el arma y cargándola.

Se la dio y Castle la tomó apuntando a su objetivo.

-No, así no. Si lo haces así el efecto rebote del ama hará que pierdas el equilibrio.

Se colocó detrás de él.

-Hey.-Exclamó cuando sintió la pierna de ella abriéndole más las piernas.

Ella puso una mueca.

-Los codos van así.-Dijo abrazándolo desde la espalda.-Recuerde… Esto no es un juego de LaserTag. La gente puede salir herida de verdad.

Castle apretó los labios para no sonreír. Oh como estaba disfrutando esto.

-¿Así?

-Tiene que cogerla desde abajo.-Kate acarició sus dedos en el proceso, acomodando el arma en las manos de él, y Castle percibió el cuerpo de Kate mucho mas pegado al suyo y eso lo hizo tensarse.

Esta chica producía reacciones sumamente intensas en su cuerpo. Reacciones que él debería ser capaz de controlar, pero que al parecer no podía.

Disparó. Ni siquiera le llego cerca al blanco.

-Bueno, es cuestión de práctica.-Dijo ella divertida.

A él le gustaría practicar otra cosa con ella. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con armas.

-Sí, es cuestión de practica.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ella pareció notar la mirada de él porque apartó la vista enseguida.

La vio colocarse los cascos y colocarse en posición para disparar.

La expresión de su rostro cambió completamente y Castle se preguntó cuantas cosas ocultaba esta misteriosa chica.

Se escucharon tres disparos y cuando Rick miró, todos habían dado justo en el blanco.

Ella se quitó los cascos orgullosa y Castle le sonrió.

-Te diré algo.-Dijo el.-Si logro darle al menos una vez al blanco, esta noche te quedas a cenar con nosotros.

Kate le miró con recelo. ¿Qué demonios salía ganando ella de toda aquella situación?

-¿Y que gano, si falla?

-No sé-se encogió de hombros Castle.-Pide lo que quieras-Él estaba confiadísimo en sus aptitudes.

-Vale.-Acepto ella, confiada de que su jefe no atinaría ningún disparo.

Castle se preparó y se colocó en la posición que ella le había dicho antes.

Cuatro disparos, tres de ellos dentro del blanco.

Kate lo miro impresionada.

-Pero…

-Te he mentido.- Sonrió el divertido.-Es solo que hueles estupendo y quería tener más cerca.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

-Oh no te sientas mal, de todas formas te encantará la cena.

-¿Sabe señor Castle?, no debería hacer estas cosas con alguien que tiene un arma en la mano.

El rió entre dientes.

-¿Vas a dispararme? No, no lo creo. Aún no te he pagado tu primer sueldo.

Ella se burló de él con una mueca mientras Castle aún sonreía.

Finalmente Castle había comprado el arma para Kate. Una glock calibre 22. Era muy parecida a la que usaba cuando era policía, pero ahora era toda suya.

Una cosa que había aprendido acerca de las armas, es que podían ser tus mejores amigas, pero también podían ser tus peores enemigas y tenías que ser sumamente cuidadoso al usarla.

Ella esperaba no tener que usarla mientras estuviera protegiendo a Alexis. Pero lo haría si era necesario.

-Estas muy callada.-Escuchó que le decía su jefe que se había comprado un par de cosas en la tienda como unas gafas y una gorra.

-No soy muy habladora. –contestó ella, mientras fueron caminando de vuelta al loft de él, y se subieron al coche con chofer que les esperaba para ir a recoger a Alexis.

Ella pensó si es que acaso él jamás conducía. Si siempre dependía de alguien para que hiciera cosas tan sencillas como conducir, limpiar el auto… aunque ya le había demostrado que del desayuno se encargaba él.

-Lo he notado.-Ella frunció el ceño.-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué eres tan seria?

-No soy seria.

-¿No?

-Soy una profesional y estoy en mi trabajo.

-Ah por favor.-Rió Rick.-No podrías divertirte ni que estuvieras en una fiesta en Ibiza.

-¿En Ibiza?

-Son las mejores fiestas.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo ella aun con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te desmelenas de vez en cuando?

-¿Siempre habla tanto? De verdad, habla más que su hija-dijo ella fastidiada.

El rió divertido.

-Me encanta que te de igual que soy tu jefe.

-No me da igual…

-¿No?

-Soy una persona franca. Lo siento si eso le ofende.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablarme de usted? -Adoraba la actitud de ella. A veces bajaba la guardia y le trataba de tu a tu, pero normalmente le hablaba de usted y aquello le parecía gracioso.

-Nunca.

Ambos se miraron durante varios segundos antes de que el auto se detuviera frente al colegio de Alexis y ambos se dieran cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

Fue Kate la que rompió el contacto visual y se bajo del auto caminando hacia la entrada del prestigioso colegio para buscar personalmente a Alexis.

Pero Castle se unió a ella unos segundos después.

-¡Papi!-Alexis corrió y abrazo a su papá.-No sabes lo que me pasó hoy. Comenzó a decir.-Ah, hola Kate.-Dijo sonriente.-Mira, la maestra me ha dicho que repartiera hojas a todos los niños, y uno de los niños me ha regalado esto.-Dijo mostrando un dulce.-Y me ha dicho que soy guapa.-

El escritor levanto las cejas.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Crees que quiera que sea su novia?

Castle frunció el ceño y Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

-¿Novia?-Preguntó el tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban.-Bueno, eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él cielo. Pero ¿no crees que estáis muy peques para eso?

-Claro que no.-Dijo Alexis ofendida.- ¿Es que no sabes nada papá? A los ocho ya no eres pequeño. ¿A que no, Kate?

-Para nada.-La apoyó Kate y Castle la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los tres finalmente subieron al auto y Kate disfruto haber podido ganarle una a su jefe finalmente.

Un rato después, y tras llegar al hogar de los Castle, Beckett esperó en el salón mientras Alexis dejaba sus cosas en la habitación y se alistaba para ir a clases de Violín.

-¿Qué quieres para cenar?-preguntó Castle saliendo de su despacho.

Beckett alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que usted decida está bien. Puede encargar lo que sea, seguro que será un catering de lujo y estará delicioso…-rodó los ojos-.

-En eso se equivoca señorita Beckett-Castle sonrió-Yo mismo cocinaré.

-Entonces espero no salir envenenada-murmuró.

Castle, que pudo escucharlo sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar todo para cuando regresaran.

-Llegáis tarde a Violín.

Beckett miró su reloj y llamó a la niña, que en ese momento bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras, cargando el estuche con el violín en él.

-Adiós papá-gritó la niña.

-Pásatelo bien cariño-dijo mientras sacaba ollas de los armarios-.

Ambas salieron por la puerta, bajando por las escaleras.

-Papi me ha dicho que te quedas a cenar.

-Perdí una apuesta-comentó.

-Oh.-Alexis saltó los dos últimos escalones y saludó al portero y salió corriendo hacia su coche, mientras Mike –el chofer- le chocaba la mano. Beckett no la perdía de vista ni un solo momento.

Llegaron bastante rápido a sus clases de Violín y Kate, esperó paciente a que la niña saliera de ellas sentada en el capó del auto, mientras frotaba sus manos que se estaban quedando frías.

Aquel trabajo era mucho más tranquilo que el de policía, sobretodo si tenía en cuenta que sólo tenía que vigilar a una niña de ocho años que iba al colegio y a clases extraescolares y que por supuesto, no estaba en peligro… o eso creía ella.

Hora y media después, la pelirroja salió contenta de sus clases y le explicó levemente a Kate lo que había hecho.

Finalmente regresaron a casa, llamando a la puerta.

Castle abrió con un trapo colgando de su hombro y un gorro de chef y gafas para cortar cebolla puestas. Alexis se lanzó a sus brazos soltando todo y riendo.

-Te lo digo en serio Kate-sonrió la niña a upa de su padre- Papi cocina fenomenal.

Castle asintió y Beckett rodó los ojos.

-Ponte cómoda, Katherine.

-Beckett-le corrigió ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el perchero.

Castle había soltado a Alexis en el suelo ordenándole que recogiera sus cosas y se lavara las manos, y se quedó mirando a Kate. Al estirarse para colgar la chaqueta se le marcó la glock que llevaba en una funda en la espalda y se subió levemente su camisa, dejando a la vista los pantalones ajustados alrededor de su trasero. Aquella imagen fue demasiado.

Sonrió. Si, era normal sentirse atraído por esa chica. Era hombre, y como hombre… se sentía excitado ante la idea de seducir a su empleada. Y que demonios, ella escondía algo… era tal vez su carácter o su mirada que la hacía completamente diferente a las demás y hacía que olvidara la razón por la cual la había contratado.

Castle se giró antes de que ella le pillara mirándole el culo y se enfrascó en la cocina mientras Beckett se acercó hasta sentarse en un taburete, observándole en silencio.

No sabía que pensar de ese afamado mujeriego, ególatra y arrogante escritor de best sellers. Ella sabía poco de él, pero lo poco que había leído eran cosas que dejaban mucho que desear de su actitud, sin embargo, tras esas cuatro paredes, el señor Castle se convertía en una persona completamente diferente: Tranquilo, infantil –bueno, eso lo era públicamente también- nada creído y un cariñoso padre que…por cierto, estaba muy bien físicamente hablando.

Sin darse cuenta, Kate se había perdido en esos perfectos y bien formados bíceps de su jefe… hasta que el carraspeo de él la sacó de su ensoñación.

Alzó la mirada.

-Te decía que si te gustan las ostras.

Beckett se sonrojó al pensar que las ostras eran afrodisíacas y que aquello, después de tanto tiempo sola, era lo último que ella necesitaba.

Negó rápidamente, a pesar de que si que le gustaban.

Castle siguió cortando las verduras mientras pensaba en otro sistema con el que hacer hablar a aquella chica o por lo menos hacerla sentir más cómoda y por suerte, aunque no se le ocurrió nada, su madre hacía aparición en ese momento para complicar más la situación, o tal vez al contrario, para suavizarla.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Estás cocinando, Richard? ¿Desde cuándo?-

Castle miro a su madre.

-Desde siempre, madre.

-Pero si no cocinabas desde…

-Madre.-La interrumpió él mirando a Becket de reojo y notando que miraba la escena con curiosidad.-¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?

Martha miró a su hijo con ojos entrecerrados y luego miró a la chica que estaba sentada sobre el taburete. La verdad es que, tenía que aceptar que a aunque era muy joven, la chica irradiaba una sensualidad que había visto muy poco a pesar de pertenecer a un mundo en donde el físico lo es todo, como es el mundo de la actuación. Pero esa sensualidad natural era un don que muy pocas tenían, como la gran Audrey Hepburn o incluso Marilyn Monroe.

Ahora entendía porque su hijo estaba cocinando. Pensó divertida.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi único hijo y a mi nieta cuando me plazca?

-Por supuesto que puedes…

-Hola querida.-Saludo Martha a Kate ignorando a Castle.-Veo que te quedas a cenar.

Kate suspiró.

-He perdido una apuesta.

-Ya veo.- Sonrió.- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Bien…supongo.-Dijo sin demasiada inseguridad.

-Espero que mi hijo se haya comportado.

Kate puso una mueca mirando a su jefe que había regresado a sus labores en la cocina.

-Sí, bueno…-Susurró más para sí misma que para la actriz.-Nada que me haga querer renunciar, al menos.

Martha sonrió divertida. Le encantaba que esta chica tuviera las cosas claras en la vida y fuese la primera en mucho tiempo que no babeara enseguida por estar en presencia de Richard Castle.

Siempre se había preguntado si alguna vez llegaría una mujer que se resistiera al encanto y la galantería de Rick. Bueno, aparentemente estaba en presencia de esa mujer. O chica. Le causaba mucha curiosidad el hecho de que a pesar de su corta edad, su mirada, parecía la de alguien mayor, como si hubiese vivido cosas antes de tiempo, como si estuviera ya agotada de la vida. Lo cual, si era cierto, sería muy triste, porque una chica tan guapa y tan joven debería estar disfrutando de los placeres de la vida, no lamentándose por ciertas cosas.

-¡Yaya!.-Alexis se unió a ellos.

Parecía recién salida de la ducha con una camiseta de Mi pequeño pony y el pelo levemente mojado recogido con una cinta rosa.

-Hola, querida.-Martha abrazó a su nieta cariñosamente.- ¿Qué tal tu clase de violín? ¿O era piano lo que tocaba hoy?

-Violín. Estuvo estupendo.-Dijo sonriendo contenta.- ¿Necesitas ayuda papi?

-No, cielo, estoy bien.- Respondió el aludido mirando de soslayo.-¿Te has duchado ya?

-Si.- Alexis miró a Kate que parecía un tanto aburrida.-Es genial que te quedes a cenar, Kate. Mi padre nunca invita a nadie a cenar.-Se acercó para susurrarle.-Al menos no con nosotros. Pero sé que invita a cenar a sus amigas.

Martha apretó los labios y Kate miró a Castle con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Realmente eres la primera mujer que Richard invita a cenar en casa.-Dijo Martha en voz alta para que Castle la escuchara.-Lo que cual me parece interesante.

Castle se giró y la miró.

-Ha sido una cortesía.- Respondió el defendiéndose.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Martha aparentando estar seria.-Y lo mío ha sido solo un comentario.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y con alguno que otro comentario de Martha. Beckett se dio cuenta de que Castle era realmente un buen cocinero tal y como Alexis le había comentado. Y aunque dudó un poco, finalmente termino comiendo las ostras, intentando no pensar en el efecto que tenían en ella cada vez que las comía.

Luego de la cena Martha insistió en tomar una copa de vino. Kate le rechazó, había tenido suficiente con las ostras, al igual que ese afrodisiaco plato, el vino también lograba…calentarla un poco.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, creo que debería irme ya…Alexis se irá a dormir dentro de poco así que…

-Muy bien entonces.

-Te acompaño afuera.-Dijo Castle levantándose.

-No hace falta…

-Insisto.-Kate suspiro y dejó que se jefe la acompañara hacia afuera.

-Gracias por la cena.-Dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara.-Y por…-Dijo levantándose la chaqueta para mostrar el arma.

Castle miró en esa dirección pero no pudo evitar notar como la camisa se ajustaba perfectamente a sus pechos. Eso lo hizo sentirse nervioso. Ella lo hacía sentir nervioso por momentos. Y por alguna razón eso le encantaba. Dios, le encantaba esta chica.

-No ha sido nada, creo que es necesario si quiero que protejas a mi hija.

-¿Y lo de la cena también es necesario?

-Bueno, tómalo como un extra.- Sonrió él y ella lo miró divertida.

-Señor Castle…

-Richard.

-No quiero que piense que entre usted y yo…

-No he pensando nada.

-Es solo que conozco su historial.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Me has googleado?-Sonrió.

-No soy como las chicas que conoce.

-De eso me he dado cuenta.-Dijo el mirándola intensamente.-No eres como nadie que conozco, absolutamente nadie.

-Solo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo.

-Entendido.

Ella asintió una vez.

-Buenas noches.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar él le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándola paralizada.

-Buenas noche, Kate.

Sonrió Rick seductoramente y entró cerrando la puerta.

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos antes de llevarse la mano a la mejilla y susurrar:

-Beckett.

Luego se giró y entró en el ascensor sintiendo las mejillas arder.


	4. Chapter 4

Desde cada rincón del mundo donde nos encontremos y hasta dónde os encontreis vosotros leyendo, **Feliz entrada del año 2014 ;)**

* * *

Kate no podía creerse aquello. No sabía en que momento había sucedido, pero estaba sucediendo: Richard Castle, el famoso escritor y sexsymbol, y para más inri su jefe: La estaba besando.

Y que manera de hacerlo. Dios.

Ok, las trescientas entrevistas que habían en google, en youtube, en la revista people y en no se cuantas más publicaciones de prensa rosa de todo el país de todas las 'afortunadas' que habían sido besadas por el señor Richard Edgar Castle estaban en lo cierto.

El hombre aparte de experiencia parecía como si hubiera pasado algún tipo de estudio y examen. Y lo aprobaba con nota.

Kate no pudo evitar gemir en su boca. Era perfecto, utilizaba la fuerza suficiente, y la cantidad de saliva perfecta. Retorcía su lengua contra la suya en un torbellino de sensaciones que le hacían perder la cordura. Sus manos acariciaban su rostro y luego su cintura acompañando ese beso, casi 'de película' que la estaba desarmando totalmente haciendo que hasta sus piernas temblaran.

No era un beso… era EL BESO.

Apasionado, cada vez más caliente. Gimió de nuevo al sentir los dientes rozar su labio inferior y mordisquearla suavemente tirando del labio para separarse y coger aire. No le dio tiempo a más, tan pronto como se separó volvió a besarla con urgencia, con intensidad, con la misma intensidad que ella respondió agarrándole del cabello y presionando sus labios con fuerza mientras prácticamente se comían la boca el uno al otro.

Sintió los dedos de Castle deslizarse por dentro de su camisa con determinación… y como por arte de magia sintió el broche de su sujetador ceder. Apenas se separó mirando sus ojos y sonrió. Ambos tenían los labios hinchados, pero no era suficiente.

Volvieron a besarse. Aquello era una locura, una dulce locura que la iba a llevar a la perdición gracias a esos besos y esos dedos que ahora desabrochaban su pantalón.

Sus manos tampoco estaban quietas. Cuando se percató ella desabrochaba los botones de su camisa sacándola de dentro de su pantalón, un pantalón que estaba apunto de explotar por su tremenda erección.

Erección que Castle rozó sutilmente contra su bajo vientre haciendo que perdiera todo tipo de raciocinio.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su espalda chocaba contra la puerta haciendo que exclamara por la sorpresa. Los dedos de él se colaron entre sus pantalones tanteando con una demostrable experiencia su sexo por fuera de sus braguitas, húmedas, desesperada por sentirlo.

-Mmmm dios…-Gimió apenas sintió su dedo medio masturbándola en el mismo instante que una molesta melodía sonaba.

La melodía cada vez más insistente y el dedo que no paraba de moverse en círculos sobre su clítoris… no podía más. Gimió de nuevo extasiada y entonces…se despertó.

Se despertó gracias a la incesante melodía y a un gutural gemido que había escapado de su garganta, sobresaltándola. Abrió sus ojos enfocándolos a la oscuridad y se percató de varias cosas: 1. Estaba sola 2. Estaba en su cama 3. Estaba muy cachonda. Y por último y lo más importante: Su móvil no dejaba de sonar.

Sin siquiera mirar la pantalla respondió, frustrada, encontrándose con su mano libre dentro del pantaloncillo de dormir.

-¿Diga?

-¿Dormías?

Sacó su mano rápido y se irguió. Su corazón latió con fuerza, sacudido por la sorpresa y las imágenes del sueño –tan real- que acababa de tener con el dueño de esa voz, volvieron a su mente jugándole una mala pasada, haciendo que contestara con una voz cargada de sensualidad.

-No, solo…bueno-carraspeó intentando hacer desaparecer ese tono de señorita de línea caliente- Me acababa de acostar. ¿Qué quiere señor Castle?

-Se me había olvidado. Mañana es Sábado, Alexis tiene partido de Lacrosse. Es a las 11.

-Ok. ¿Algo más?

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Buenas noches, señor Castle-Kate colgó. E hizo bien, por que a pesar de haberle contestado en tono serio, aquella pregunta incrementó su excitación.

Suspiró medio molesta. No supo si había sido por las ostras o por qué, pero de pronto se había visto teniendo un sueño erótico con su jefe, y lo peor de todo, es que no había logrado llegar al clímax y se sentía frustrada. Se levantó y descalza se dirigió a la ducha para terminar lo que había comenzado… se maldecía a si misma viendo que poco a poco se sentía cada vez más atraída por él… ¿Qué demonios sería lo siguiente, dejar de tratarle de usted y llamarle por su apellido o su nombre de pila?

* * *

-¿Habían muchos?

Rick estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Preocupado. El chofer les llevaba de vuelta a casa después de recoger a Alexis en la escuela, junto con él y Kate que acababa de formular la pregunta.

-¿Castle?-

Kate movió su mano delante de su jefe. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había empezado a trabajar y poco a poco se había ganado su confianza y empezaba a conocerlo mejor. Por ese motivo conocía ese gesto en la cara del escritor. Estaba preocupado. Ausente.

-¿Richard?

Castle sonrió al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella. Había tardado en hacerlo pero ya no le trataba de usted, y estaba seguro que ni siquiera ella se había percatado de ese cambio.

-¿Qué?

Kate rodó los ojos.

-Que si habían muchos…Paparazzis.

-Bastantes-dijo molesto apretando sus labios.

Beckett no dijo nada. Se preparó mentalmente para llegado el momento de parar delante del loft del escritor salir rápido del auto y proteger a Alexis de aquellos 'chupasangre' No obstante, no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello era culpa de él y sus declaraciones días atrás (en una alfombra roja) sobre una modelo amiga suya que le había sido infiel a su esposo. Lo que empezó como una broma se les había ido de las manos… Todos dieron por hecho que con él. Castle se jactó. Ahora se arrepentía. Él sólo se había metido en aquél problema y ahora… ahora había arrastrado a su hija con él, siendo molestada por todo tipo de periodistas a las puertas de su casa.

Miró a la pequeña. Su rostro cambió cuando el auto paró frente a la puerta de su hogar y miles de flashes iluminaban el coche. Estaba segura que odiaba toda esa situación.

-Deberíamos haber ido por detrás… o por el parking-masculló Castle.

-Demasiado tarde.-bufó Kate abriendo la puerta y saliendo la primera.

Una marea de paparazzis se lanzo sobre ellos intentando conseguir una declaración o una foto de Castle y de su hija.

Kate les dijo que se apartaran, pero mientras más hablaba, más desesperados y maniáticos parecían todos. Ella no lo entendía. ¿Cómo esta gente podía tener este trabajo tan denigrante?, no solo para las personas que acosaban, sino para ellos mismos. Estaba segura de que si pudieran ver sus caras, jadeantes, a la espera, como una hiena que caza su presa, sentirían vergüenza de sí mismos.

Kate cogió a Alexis de la mano cuando Castle se bajo del auto. Él le había dicho que no se preocupara por su persona, que estaría bien, que simplemente protegiera a Alexis, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no estaba bien dejarlo a él atrás, en manos de esta jauría de hienas.

-Apartaros por favor. A un lado.- Comenzó a decir.

-¿Podríais por favor respetar a mi hija, al menos?-Escuchó que decía Castle tras ella.

-Rick, Rick…por favor ¿podrías decirnos si es verdad o no?

-¿Cuánto tiempo habéis sido amantes?

Kate suspiró hondamente y comenzó a apartar gente con las manos.

-No me toque por favor.-Escuchó que decía uno de los fotógrafos ofendido.

-Si no quieres que te toque entonces apártate del jodido camino.

-Simplemente estoy haciendo mi maldito trabajo.

-Igual que yo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿La niñera? ¿También te acuestas con él, eh?.-Y acto seguido le saco una foto en toda la cara.

Kate apretó el puño, pero se contuvo y siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás. Sintió la mano de Alexis apretando la suya y decidió ignorarlo solo porque era mejor para la niña.

Pero entonces el hombre se acercó a Alexis y comenzó a tomarle fotos, haciendo que la niña se cubriera la cara y haciendo que sus compañeros fotógrafos, chupasangres, se acercaran para también coger su tajada. Alexis se tambaleó y casi cae al suelo.

Eso fue más de lo que Kate pudo soportar.

Su puño terminó estampado en la nariz del hombre y le arrebató la cámara de las manos tirándola al suelo con fuerza.

-¡¿Estas demente?!.-Exclamó el hombre intentando parar la hemorragia de su nariz.-¡Te voy a demandar!

-Te lo advertí.-Le dijo ella pateando la cámara que aun estaba en el suelo y cogiendo a Alexis en brazos.-Ven aquí, cielo.-Dijo mientras Alexis metía la cara en su cuello y ella comenzaba a dar empujones abriéndose paso hasta que por fin pudieron entrar al edificio.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble!-Escuchó que exclamaba su jefe unos segundos después entrando tras ella.

-Increíble será la demanda que me pondrá.

-No te preocupes por eso. No dejaré que pase.-Dijo mirándola con admiración.-¿Estás bien cielo?-Le preguntó a Alexis cuando Kate la puso en el suelo. La niña asintió pero se veía un poco aturdida.-Oh cariño, lo siento tanto, siento mucho todo…-Comenzó a decir el arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Solo quiero ir a casa.-Le respondió ella caminando hacia el ascensor.

Kate miró a Castle con una mueca y siguió a Alexis.

-De verdad lo siento.-Le dijo a Kate cuando se puso a su lado.

-Si bueno, deberías pensar cómo afectan tus declaraciones públicas a tu familia antes de hablar.-Los tres se subieron al ascensor y Castle suspiró frustrado, sabiendo que Kate tenía razón.

Cuando entraron en el loft Alexis se encerró en su habitación enseguida y Kate se quedo en medio del salón, dándole un poco de intimidad a la niña.

-No te preocupes por la cuestión de la demanda. No pasará.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Tengo los mejores abogados de la ciudad.

-Claro.

-Y hacías tu trabajo.-Ladeo la cabeza.- Además eso fue súper genial.-Rió-Hiciste lo que justamente yo no podía hacer. Gracias.

-Como dijiste, estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

-¿Kate? -Escuchó la voz de Alexis desde las escaleras.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías venir, por favor?

Kate subió rápidamente las escaleras dejando a su jefe pensando seriamente en toda la situación.

-¿Pasa algo?-Se asomo en la habitación de Alexis.

Era una habitación amplia en donde predominaban el rosa y el morado. Y en donde había una cama adosada de color blanco y muchas muñecas. Kate se quedó impresionada por la cantidad de medallas, trofeos y diplomas que habían en una esquina de la habitación, como si quisieran resaltar lo buena que era Alexis en todo.

Era impresionante para alguien que había vivido solo ocho años.

-Quería mostrarte esto.-Le dijo estirándole una hoja de papel.

Kate la tomo y sonrió al ver que se trataba de un dibujo. En el dibujo estaban las dos, Kate con un traje negro y Alexis con un vestido azul. Y ponía "Kate es mi guardaespaldas y me cuida muy bien, por eso es una de mis personas favoritas".

-Es precioso.-Le dijo mirándola sonriente.

-Hicimos una actividad en donde teníamos que dibujar a nuestras personas favoritas.-Dijo la niña con orgullo mostrándole otros dibujos.-Yo dibuje obviamente a papá y la yaya y Angélica, mi amiga.

Kate no podía dejar de sonreír. Ella nunca había estado rodeada de niños. Pero tenía que aceptar que estas semanas con Alexis le habían enseñado mucho y le había cogido cariño porque Alexis era sumamente dulce. Un poco mimada sí, pero eso es normal si eres la hija de Richard Castle.

-Pues muchas gracias, ¿puedo quedármelo?

-Claro.- Sonrió.

-Oye… ¿estás bien, Lexi? Quiero decir, por lo que paso afuera…

-Si.- Respondió la pequeña frunciendo el ceño.-Pero a veces no me gusta que mi papá sea tan famoso ¿sabes?, no me gusta que esa gente me saque fotos.

-Eso no volverá a pasar, no dejare que te molesten.

-Gracias. ¿Kate?

-¿Si?

-¿Alguna vez…?.-Negó con la cabeza.-Nada, no importa.

Kate se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Estás segura?

Alexis miraba los dibujos esparcidos en su cama fijamente.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido muy cansada?

-¿Muy cansada?, ¿Estás cansada? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No lo sé, es solo que…a veces quisiera hacer otras cosas.

Kate frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta terminando de entrar en la habitación. A veces tenía la sensación de que estaba cuidando a alguien de veinte y no a alguien de ocho años.

-¿Otras cosas?

-Este sábado mis amigas me han invitado a la piscina. Paige tiene una gran casa con una piscina. Pero no puedo ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque los sábados tengo Lacrosse y luego tengo clases de teatro y solfeo.-Murmuró sentándose sobre la cama.-Quisiera poder, solo una vez, ir a compartir con mis amigas.

Kate la miró con cariño y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Era verdad que Alexis hacía muchísimas cosas. Violín, Piano, Teatro, Lacrosse, Tennis, Solfeo, Ballet. Todas esas cosas estaban muy bien y ella parecía disfrutarlas, pero lo que Castle parecía olvidar aquí era el hecho de que al fin y al cabo era una niña. Y los niños deben jugar, divertirse, compartir con otros niños.

-¿Has hablado eso con Castle?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entendería. El dice que tengo que ser la mejor. Y yo solo quiero que él sea feliz.

-Estoy segura de que es feliz y de que esta muy orgulloso de ti. Quizás si se lo comentas…

-No puedo.

-¿Y si lo hago yo?-Kate se arrepintió de hacer dicho eso. Ella solo era una empleada y no tenía derecho a interferir en estas cosas. Pero no podía dejar que Alexis se sintiera miserable por algo así.

Alexis levanto la vista mirándola con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Harías eso?

-Puedo intentarlo.

Kate sintió como sus bracitos rodeaban su cuello abrazándola.

Al principio se sorprendió muchísimo, hacia mucho que nadie la abrazaba de esa forma espontanea y sincera. Pero finalmente sonrió rodeando a la pequeña con sus brazos.

Castle estaba sentado en su despacho escribiendo. Luego del altercado con los paparazzis, había tenido cierta inspiración para un nuevo personaje. Sonrió satisfecho mientras sus dedos se movían ávidamente sobre el teclado.

Escucho su móvil vibrar y lo cogió sin dejar de teclear, como siempre.

-Richard Castle.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo eso de que tu niñera ha golpeado a un paparazzi?

Era Nina, su publicista.

-No es mi niñera, es la guardaespaldas de mi hija. Y si lo hizo fue porque esos malnacidos estaban molestando a Alexis.

-¿Sabes que nos pueden demandar?

-¿Y qué? llama a mis abogados, para algo les pago una fortuna.

-Esto no es bueno, Rick.

-Pensé que tu lema era "hazte notar, la buena fama es genial, pero la mala fama es mejor".

-Claro, cuando se trataba de mala fama del tipo "rompecorazones", no la mala fama en donde te demandan.

-Mira, simplemente explícale a la prensa que fue en defensa propia y que el tío se lo buscó. Y diles a mis abogados que más les vale que esa escoria no le ponga un dedo encima a Kate, porque sino los despediré a todos.

-Creo que con todo lo que me haces pasar, el sueldo que me pagas es injustificado.

-No te me pongas ambiciosa, Nina, que te pago lo suficiente como para que tengas ese enorme piso en Manhattan.

-Sí, ¿y cuando sufra el infarto al corazón?, en ese momento no podre disfrutar de nada más.

-Calla y haz lo que te dije.-Dijo riendo y colgando la llamada.

-Castle.-Castle levantó la vista para ver a Kate asomada.-Lo siento.-Tocó la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

El rió divertido con el hecho de que primero entrara y luego tocara la puerta.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo esta Alexis?

-Está bien, preparándose para su clase de Ballet. –La vio frunciendo el ceño.-En realidad de eso quería hablarte.

Castle la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sobre las clases de ballet? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, no.-Ella se mordió el labio.-Es solo…-Suspiró.-Alexis me ha dicho que la han invitado a una piscina mañana.

-¿Mañana?, imposible, tiene…

-Sí, sí. Ese es el punto. De verdad quiere ir. Y obviamente está agobiada porque dice que no puede faltar porque te enfadaras.

-¿Ella te ha dicho eso?-Preguntó Castle impresionado. No sabía que Alexis le contara estas cosas a Kate.

-Algo así.-Ella se cruzó de brazos.-Mira de verdad no quiero meterme, se que ella es tu hija y que yo solo soy una empleada, pero creo que estaría bien que Alexis se divirtiera un rato.

-Pero si a ella le encanta todo lo que hace.

-Estoy segura que sí, pero todo el mundo necesita un respiro de vez en cuando.

Castle se estiró en la silla, impresionado de que Alexis le contara eso a Kate y no a él.

Por supuesto que él le habría dicho que si, si ella simplemente hubiese acudido a él primero. ¿Su hija le tenía miedo?

-No puedo creer que nunca me dijera esto.

-Creo que tiene miedo a decepcionarte.

-Alexis nunca me decepcionaría yo…-Miró al frente aun impresionado.-Oh cielos.-Miró a Kate.-Pero si falta…

-No se va a acabar el mundo.

-Nunca ha faltado a nada. Y creo que no es bueno…

-No te hagas de rogar, Castle.

El sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

-Está bien. Dile que puede ir siempre y cuando tú vayas con ella.-Kate puso una mueca.

-Eso ya lo suponía.- Castle sonrió a medias

-Y Kate.-Le dijo antes de que ella saliera.-Gracias nuevamente por lo de hoy.-Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre.-Dijo divertida y finalmente salió.

Castle miró la puerta inhalando el aroma que había dejado Kate en la habitación. Era simplemente sublime la forma en la que olía. Y realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparse por las cosas que esa chica le hacía sentir.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate miró de reojo hacia el asiento del copiloto y sonrió viendo como a su lado Alexis, cantaba la canción de Disney que sonaba en el estéreo del coche.

Ese día habían prescindido de Chófer y Castle había insistido en prestarle uno de sus muchos coches de alta gama. Obviamente era lo correcto. Ella no necesitaba coche para moverse por Manhattan, además tenía su preciada Harley.

Había optado por el Audi Q7 de color negro. Los otros: El mercedes color plata y el Ferrari Rojo eran demasiado llamativos para ella.

-¿Estas contenta?

Alexis miró a su guardaespaldas que estaba conduciendo en ese momento y sonrió enseñando todos sus dientecillos, asintiendo.

No todos los días una podía ir a una fiesta y saltarse Lacrosse.

Salió del horrible trafico y condujo en silencio mientras la niña a su lado no dejaba de cantar, tomó la primera salida y finalmente llegó al barrio residencial de Queens: Forest Hills Gardens.

Se ahorró el comentario al ver cada una de aquellas casas, esas grandes casas con su jardín y su piscina en el jardín trasero. Casas carisimas, con vecinos ilustres y por supuesto con su propio Club...

Le sorprendía que el escritor no viviera en un lugar así, teniendo en cuenta que contaba con una gran casa en los Hamptons y con otra vivienda en California.

Aparcó frente a la puerta del hogar de la amiguita de Alexis y se bajó. La niña cogió sus cosas y de la mano de Kate se acercó hasta la puerta.

Beckett se presentó con la madre de Paige e invitada por la mujer, pasó dentro de la casa. Alexis salió corriendo para reunirse con sus amigas.

-Richard me avisó que vendría contigo.

Kate asintió y siguió a la mujer por la casa.

Las niñas no tardaron en enfundarse el traje de baño y saltar dentro del agua de la piscina climatizada.

Kate se sentó en una silla, sin molestar a Alexis echándole un vistazo de vez en cuando. Ella estaba segura que ahí, en casa de su amiga, estaba mejor que en ningún sitio en ese momento. La risa de la niña le demostraba lo feliz que se sentía.

Alexis, Paige, Amanda y Bella, jugaban en la piscina mientras reían y cuchicheaban.

-¿Tu guardaespaldas? ¿Y no te sientes incomoda, Lex?-preguntó Bella.

-No; Kate es genial. Al principio era muy seria, pero ahora... no. Ella es genial, convenció a mi papá para que pudiera venir.

-Pero te acompaña a todos sitios.

-Claro-Alexis estaba más que acostumbrada a la presencia de Beckett.

Las niñas asintieron.

-Es guapisima-murmuró Amanda, una niña que para los ocho años que tenía, se expresaba de una forma mayor a la de su edad, aprendido de su madre. -me encanta su pelo-Kate se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja en ese momento, absorta, leyendo el periódico.

-Podría ser novia de tu papá, Alexis.

Alexis abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga cuando dijo eso. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. La verdad que mentía si les decía que aquello no había pasado por su mente. Le gustaba la idea de Kate como algo más que su guardaespaldas.

Alexis miró una última vez a Kate y la observó frunciendo el ceño escondida tras el periódico.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el mismo gesto se cernía en el rostro de Richard Castle.

Clavó su mirada azul en las letras del informativo y leyó varias veces. Apretó sus labios molesto ante todas esas sarta de mentiras que se habían inventado sobre él e incluso sobre Kate.

Estaba perdido. Y para empeorar, las fotos de su hija e incluso de la disputa de Kate con el paparazzi a las puertas de su hogar...

Las puertas de su hogar...suspiró y arrugó el periódico cayendo en la cuenta que su residencia ya era de índole publico en el momento que habían publicado esas fotos con claramente la dirección de su hogar, y si a eso le sumaba las cartas de unos cuantos fans perturbados que le llegaban a la editorial... No soportaba la idea de poner en peligro a su hija y empezaba a sentir que ya ni en su hogar estaría segura.

Decidió no darle más vueltas de las necesarias por el momento y se enfrascó en la historia de su nueva novela hasta que varias horas después escuchó la risa inconfundible de Kate acompañada de la de Alexis.

Aquello le hizo sonreír.

Se levantó saliendo de su despacho y se reunió con ellas.

-¿Cuanto azúcar has ingerido?-preguntó viendo la hiperactividad de su hija. Kate detrás de la niña le sonrió.

-Oh mucho mucho azúcar-Alexis saltó- ¡Papá!-gritó la niña-¿Podremos invitar a Paige, Amanda y Bella a la fiesta de Halloween verdad?

Castle sonrió.

-Claro cariño. -Acarició su cabecita- Ahora... ¿Por qué no vas un momento arriba? Papá y Kate tienen que hablar de cosas de trabajo...

La niña sonrió y tras despedirse de los dos adultos corrió escalaras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación.

Kate miró al escritor.

-Yo también quería hablar...

-¿Es por el periódico, no?

Kate asintió.

-Siento que te hayan... investigado Kate-dijo haciendo referencia al pequeño articulo bajo la foto sobre la discusión con el paparazzi donde hablaban sobre el pasado de la policía. Castle había sido paciente esperando que ella tuviera suficiente confianza para hablarle sobre el motivo por el cual había dejado el cuerpo, pero tras la noticia en el periódico no había podido evitar investigar por su propia cuenta...

Kate asintió al escucharlo.

-Siento mucho lo de tu madre...

Kate alzó la vista y se tensó.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues...verás... yo... leí que te relacionaban con "el suceso años atrás con Johanna Beckett" y no pude evitar investigar y...

-Espera…¿Qué?.

-Sí, quizás no debía hacerlo, pero Kate…

Kate lo miro impresionada. El no tenía derecho a hacer eso. Nadie tenía derecho a investigar su vida y sacar a colación el asesinato de su madre.

¡Nadie!.

-No debiste…

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitar y…

-Renuncio.-Dijo Kate de repente apretando los puños.

-¿Qué?

-NO TENÍAS DERECHO A HACER ESO-gritó Kate alzando la voz, nerviosa.-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?¿Quien te crees para investigar esa parte de mi vida?

-Pero Kate...

-Beckett-dijo Kate quitando el arma de su espalda y dándosela a su jefe- Yo no soy como tu Castle, a mi no me gusta que la gente me investigue, no me gusta que los demás se metan en mi vida.

-A mi tampoco…

-¿NO?. ¿Y por eso vas por ahi haciendo declaraciones que hacen que esas hienas vengan hasta la puerta de tu casa?.

-Kate, eso no tiene que ver, mira en serio lo siento…

-Puedes ingresarme el dinero de estas tres semanas pasadas...yo...

-Kate...yo no quería...solo quería saber...a que me enfrentaba...Kate espera-la detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta-Por favor, eres la mejor en esto...te...necesito.

Kate tragó saliva cuando lo escuchó.

-Alexis te necesita.- Corrigió Castle. Había hablado sin pensar y no sabía si quizás estaba empeorando la situación.

Kate apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos cogiendo aire. Era verdad. Aunque quisiera negarlo, Alexis y ella se habían cogido un gran cariño mutuamente. Y no era justo que ella dejara a la niña tirada por las estupideces que hacia su padre. Que no eran pocas, por cierto.

Entonces supo que estaba perdida. Que esa niña la necesitaba para hacer su vida más llevadera, sobre todo con esos periodistas molestos.

-Me gustaría que vivieras con nosotros.

Kate abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida y se giró mirándole. Frunció el ceño. Aquél hombre desde luego, estaba loco. Primero la investigaba sin permiso y ahora aquello...

-¿Cómo?-dijo pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Verás, siento que Alexis... no está segura ni aquí, pues... conocen donde vivo...y las cartas...

-¿Qué cartas?

-De fans...algunas perturbadoras...

-¿Cómo perturbadoras?

-Que se yo, perturbadoras, cosas que la gente normal no escribe.

Ella lo miro con una mueca.

-¿Cuando pensabas comentarme eso?

Richard se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a que alguien quisiera acabar con su vida por matar un personaje de sus novelas, lo que realmente le importaba era la vida de su pequeña. Kate bufó. Se quedó pensativa ante aquella oferta. ¿Vivir con el escritor y su hija? No. No quería. Pero claro, se trataba de trabajo. Le odiaba. O más bien, quería odiarle, pero no podía, ante ella estaba un hombre arrepentido y preocupado.

-Por favor... por lo menos hasta que pasen unos días esta locura...

Kate suspiró. Ella se sentía incomoda imaginándose en esa casa con él tan cerca. Demasiado confundida se encontraba como para estar conviviendo juntos. Pero... la seguridad de la niña era lo más importante.

-Además ellos también saben donde vives y... si te han investigado, si yo te he investigado...

-Yo sé defenderme solita, Castle-masculló Kate aun molesta.

Había bajado las defensas varias veces, pero tras aquella discusión, la muralla que los separaba había sido alzada de nuevo y más alta que nunca.

Castle asintió apenado.

-¿Por favor?

Kate tragó saliva y finalmente asintió.

* * *

En realidad sabía que aquello era una muy terrible idea, pero luego de escuchar el gran discurso de Castle acerca de lo funcional que sería que ella se mudara, estaba de acuerdo en una cosa: todo sería mucho más fácil y ella podía proteger a Alexis en todo momento, como su trabajo requería.

Kate frunció el ceño cuando Castle abrió la puerta de la habitación. Según le había dicho esa era la habitación de invitados, pero era enorme, dos veces más grande que su habitación en su pequeño piso.

-Si necesitas lo que sea, solo marca el asterisco en ese teléfono y te comunicara directamente hacia mi despacho.-Kate frunció el ceño.

-Si ambos estamos en la casa ¿no es más fácil si bajo y te hablo en persona?.

-O puedes hacer eso.-Levantó las manos.-Como prefieras, por supuesto.

Kate asintió.

-Castle.-Dijo ella antes de que el saliera de la habitación.-Para aclarar…dormiré con esta puerta cerrada y además recuerda que tú mismo me has comprado un arma…

-Claro. No sé porque me estás diciendo esto.

-Ah, claro que lo sabes.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te seduzca?.

-¿Planeas seducirme?.

El rió sonoramente y Kate sintió una punzada en el estomago. El muy imbécil tenía la sonrisa más sexy que había visto nunca.

-No, no planeo seducirte, a menos que tu…

-Vale, ya está bien, adiós.-Dijo empujándolo fuera y cerrando la puerta.

Suspiró mirando a su alrededor y se adentró investigando un poco. Había una enorme cama, una cómoda con algunos libros apilados y una ventana cuyas persianas hacían que la poca luz que se filtraba desprendiera un clima agradable. Estaba pintada de blanco y en su mayoría todas las cosas, como la cama, las mesillas de noche y la cómoda eran de una madera oscura.

Un sofá de cuero de color marrón estaba en una esquina y tenia al lado lo que parecía ser el closet. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un cuadro enorme que estaba sobre la cama con una foto de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Kate se sentó en la cama dándose cuenta de que el colchón era sumamente firme y suave. Nunca había visto algo así. Desde luego el de ella no era así de suave. Recostó la cabeza sintiendo como la superficie se amoldaba a su cansada espalda y suspiró de puro placer.

Al mirar a su izquierda notó algo raro. Sobre una de las mesillas había algo que parece una bandeja con bombones y una botella de vino. Se puso de pie acercándose y leyendo la tarjeta que ponía: "Esperamos que te sientas como en tu casa. Rick y Alexis".

Ella rió entre dientes. No había forma de que esto fuera idea de Alexis.

Se encogió de hombros y cogió uno de los bombones metiéndoselo en la boca. Estaban relleno con licor sabor a fresa y Kate se estiró de nuevo en la cama diciéndose que quizás, solo quizás, podría acostumbrarse a vivir aquí, durmiendo en esa cama y comiendo bombones de licor.

Miró sus maletas aparcadas a un lado de la habitación y luego el armario. Nah, aun podía disfrutar un rato más de su nueva cama antes de dedicarse a ordenar todo.

* * *

-Entonces…¿vas a vivir aquí?.-Preguntó Alexis mientras estaban cenando.

-Si, por ahora sí.-Contestó Kate comiendo la pasta a la boloñesa que Castle había preparado esa noche.

No estaba segura de si realmente cocinaba tan a menudo o solo lo hacía para impresionarla, de cualquier forma, era un excelente cocinero.

-¡Que guay! Podremos hacer pijamas y todo eso. ¿Te contó papi lo de la fiesta de Halloween?.

-Algo me contó, si.

-Pues yo quiero ir vestida de Mérida, la de Valiente. Papi dice que me parezco mucho porque tiene el pelo rojo como yo.

Kate miró a Castle que miraba a su hija con mucha devoción y cariño.

-¿Tu de qué vas a disfrazarte, Kate?.-Preguntó Castle mirándola luego.

Kate que estaba bebiendo agua casi la escupe.

-¿Perdón?.

-El disfraz, ¿Qué vas a ponerte para la fiesta?.

Kate lo miró confundida.

-No sabía que estuviese invitada…

Castle rió.

-¿Cómo no ibas a estarlo? Vives aquí ahora. Además no quieres perdértela, siempre son de lo más divertidas.

-Papi y yo adornamos la casa siempre, tienes que ayudarnos.

Kate se quedó mirando a la niña que le sonreía dulcemente. Ella hacía mucho que no celebraba nada, que no iba a fiestas, que no sabía lo que era un día festivo.

-¡Tengo una idea!.-Dijo Alexis de repente.-¿Por qué papá y tu no os vestís como los padres de Mérida?, así iremos todos combinados.

-No sé si eso…-Comenzó a decir Kate, no sabía que clase de ilusiones se estaba haciendo Alexis.

-Eso es una maravillosa idea, cielo.-La apoyó Castle.-¿Tu qué crees Kate?.

Kate los miró a ambos, padre e hija, y simplemente no pudo decir que no a esas caras.


	6. Chapter 6

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de la puerta del armario. Estaba a un segundo de arrepentirse, de quitarse ese disfraz y ponerse unos vaqueros para poder estar más cómoda.

Ella había aceptado ir a la fiesta con la excusa de vigilar a Alexis. Él mismo le había pedido que se encargara de revisar quien entraba en su casa. Era trabajo.

Lo que no esperaba era que días después encontrara una caja en su cama con un disfraz para ella. Escogido personalmente por él. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

El disfraz de Reina Elinor, la mamá de Mérida, era precioso. Y se ceñía a su cuerpo a la perfección. El verde de la tela combinaba con sus ojos. La tela era tan suave, la acarició deleitándose en los bordados en dorado. En un principio se había sorprendido al ver que Castle había escogido la talla perfecta para ella, luego recordó que seguramente ese era uno de los detalles con sus conquistas... saber sus medidas.

Movió su cabeza intentando buscar esos pensamientos... ¡ella no era su conquista!

Se colocó perfectamente la peluca para tener el cabello más largo, recogido con una cinta dorada y se sobresaltó al ver a Castle detrás suyo.

-Tal vez hubieras preferido el de su versión de Oso…

-¡Jesús, Castle! ¡Harás que me de un infarto!-Se llevó una mano a su pecho, por suerte el disfraz cubría hasta casi su cuello y no tenía que soportar la mirada de Castle sobre su escote-.

-No quería asustarte… sólo quería ver si había acertado con el disfraz, no me dijiste nada.

Beckett asintió.

-Todo esta bien.

Castle sonrió y ella aprovechó ese momento para ver lo trabajado que estaba el disfraz de él. De repente Castle tenía el pelo más rojizo y una barba más densa. Le miró de arriba abajo y descubrió lo bien que le quedaba la falda escocesa al hombre. Tenía las piernas torneadas e incluso llevaba una pata de palo, como el personaje.

Miró como blandió su espada delante de ella y como la capa de pelo de oso se amoldaba a la perfección en su ancha espalda, cayendo desde sus hombros. Beckett se percató que se había perdido en sus hombros y posteriormente en su pecho y se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada tratando de disimular.

-Te he traído esto-dijo alzando una tiara dorada con una esmeralda verde en el centro- Déjeme que se la ponga, mi Reina.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, negando con la cabeza al verle tan implicado en Halloween, claro que siendo tan infantil… no era de extrañar.

Castle deslizó sus manos sobre el cabello falso de su empleada y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos le colocó la tiara.

-Ahora si-le guiñó un ojo y se separó-.

-¿Te parezco un buen rey?

Kate se encogió de hombros y tras la mirada de perrito abandonado de él asintió.

Castle se dirigió a la puerta, cojeando por la pata de palo y jugando con su espalda. Kate no dejó de mirarle. Por un segundo se preguntó si llevaría ropa interior bajo la falda o por el contrario iría libre de ataduras como marcaba la tradición del Kilt escocés.

Se mordió el labio y levantó la vista de esa parte de la anatomía de él cuando Castle le habló. Esperó no ser descubierta.

-En breves vendrán los invitados. ¿Estarás Lista? Te he dejado una lista en la entrada.

Kate alzó una ceja sin comprender y luego cayó en la cuenta.

-Dime que no voy a tener que cachear a nadie…

Castle asintió. Y Beckett bufó.

* * *

Beckett tachó un nombre de la lista y miró al interior de la casa. El loft estaba abarrotado de gente, decorado con motivos de Terror, con miles de calabazas decoradas y un montón de comida y bebida servida por un servicio que Castle había contratado.

Ninguna persona que estuviera invitada podía entrar. Y menos si se trataba de un periodista.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando la idea de haber sido invitada a la fiesta por otros motivos la invadió. No, ella estaba en la fiesta para hacer su trabajo, ella misma había puesto esa condición para asistir. Para vigilar que nadie se colara y pudiera poner en peligro a Alexis, una Alexis que se encontraba en el piso de arriba disfrutando de sus juegos con sus amigas, corriendo por todo el loft.

Cuando volvió a girar su rostro para ver el nuevo invitado a la fiesta casi se cae de la impresión, sobretodo al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Tú no estabas…?-señaló dentro.

-Nop-Castle sonrió divertido-Acabo de llegar, y por lo que veo todos mis invitados están…o casi todos.

Kate frunció el ceño. Castle fue a pasar y le detuvo sin saber de donde había salido aquel gesto que terminó con su mano en el pecho de él e impidiéndole entrar.

Castle le miró pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Oh, entiendo, tienes que cachearme.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo…ha sido un acto reflejo yo no…lo siento de verdad…que…

-Venga Kate, haz bien tu trabajo, tal vez yo podría ser un impostor y esto ser un buen disfraz de Richard Castle disfrazado del rey Fergus.

Kate rodó los ojos y sin mediar palabra le dio la vuelta al escritor. Se sintió tremendamente nerviosa, golpeando su pie con su propio pie para abrir más sus piernas. Sus manos se pasearon por su cintura y sus brazos, palpando que no escondía nada sospechoso…

-Lo sospechoso está por delante-murmuró divertido-Tengo un arma…

-Cállate.

Kate le giró y ella estaba agachada mientras palpaba sus piernas y dudo en si seguir hacia arriba cuando posó sus manos en sus rodillas y notó el borde de la falda.

Kate alzó su mirada.

-Espero que no estés disfrutando esto-dijo intentando mirar a cualquier lado, menos al frente ya que estaba demasiado cerca de sus partes intimas.

-No sé-dijo su jefe divertido-lo sabremos de un momento a otro…

Y la verdad era que él estaba tan o más nervioso que ella… Si llegaba a saber lo mucho que se estaba excitando con la visión de ella, casi de cuclillas, tocando sus piernas, con su cabeza tan cerca de su entrepierna… Tuvo que pensar en cualquier cosa o realmente si se daría cuenta de lo muy burro que le ponía como tantas otras veces y así poder contener la que podía ser la erección más vergonzosa de su vida.

Kate no lo dudó y se levantó y en cuanto lo hizo tenía sus manos dentro de la falda palpando. Duro. Firme y al mismo tiempo algo respingón. Abrió los ojos como platos del mismo modo que quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Abusando de tu poder?

-No llevas ropa interior-sacó sus manos rápidamente y habló con torpeza- Puedes entrar…es…coño…es tu casa…adelante…No eres peligroso.

Castle pasó de largo y sonrió, supo que Kate estaba mirando y no pudo evitarlo… Alzó su Kilt a lo Braveheart y le mostró su trasero libre de ropa interior. Kate enrojeció hasta la raíz y apartó rápidamente la mirada, luego frunció el ceño sintiendo las ganas de matarlo creciendo en su ser acompañadas de unas ganas de darle un mordisco a ese tentador culito.

* * *

Castle no podía dejar de mirar de vez en cuando a Beckett mientras esta registraba a los invitados. Estaba realmente preciosa. Sonrió al recordar la forma en la que ella lo había tocado y sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo de la falda.

Y además tenía que aceptar que había jugado un juego peligroso. Porque el tenerla tan cerca, tocándole, aspirando su olor a cerezas, eso no había sido bueno para su presión arterial. La deseaba muchísimo, pero sabía que no podía. En primer lugar porque era su empleada, y en segundo lugar porque Kate no era como todas las mujeres que él conocía. Ella tenía secretos, secretos que guardaba recelosamente, y que hacían que no se abriera emocionalmente a nadie.

Así que seguramente era mejor guardar las distancias aunque adorara la forma en la que se sonrojaba o esos momentos esporádicos en lo que lograba verle sonreír.

-¡Ricky!-Se giro y vio a su amigo Nathan que iba vestido de superman, sonriéndole.

-¡Nate!-Ambos hombres se abrazaron.

-Me sorprendió recibir tu invitación.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes, desde esa última vez en la que te robé a esa rubia…-Castle chasqueo la lengua.

-No me la robaste, imbécil, yo te la dejé.

-Si, claro. ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que te gané por una vez en tu vida?-Castle puso los ojos en blanco.-Además, ¿Qué clase de disfraz es ese? ¿Estás usando una falda?

-Tus estas usando los calzoncillos por fuera.

-Buen punto.-Ambos rieron.-¿Qué tal va todo?

-Ah ya sabes, lo mismo, escribiendo y escribiendo.

-Tío vi lo que paso con los paparazzis y todo eso, que pesados.

-Si, por suerte Kate estaba con nosotros y pudo proteger a Alexis.- Respondió el mirando a la chica que estaba revisando a los últimos invitados.

-Te iba a preguntar quién era.-Le dijo su amigo.-Dios que guapa es, y tiene un…-Castle giro la vista mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.-Ah, lo siento, ¿estáis…?.

-No, no, es solo mi empleada.

-¿Entonces no hay problema si le hablo un poco?-Castle miró a su amigo un momento.

Kate lo mandaría a la mierda en dos segundos.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo confiado.-Haz lo que quieras.

Nathan sonrió contento y se acercó a la chica que estaba tomando agua en ese momento.

Castle miró la escena y esperó el momento en el que Kate lo rechazara, pero ese momento nunca llegó, de hecho Kate…frunció el ceño, se estaba riendo de algo que Nathan le había dicho. Bueno, quizás solo estaba siendo educada. Pero luego de unos minutos ambos seguían charlando animadamente y Castle se dijo que eso era más de lo que iba a presenciar, así que abordó a un grupo de invitadas y entabló una conversación con todas.

* * *

-¿Entonces solo estás bebiendo agua? Eso es muy aburrido para una fiesta.

Kate miro al hombre que tenía en frente vestido de superman. Era alto y grande, no musculoso, solo, grande. Y hablaba hasta por los codos, pero ella se había aburrido bastante al estar registrando a todo el mundo, así que un poco de charla no caía nada mal.

-Se supone que estoy trabajando.

-Pero me acabas de decir que ya han llegado todos los invitados ¿no? Así que…-Cogió un par de copas de uno de los meseros que pasaban por ahí.-Creo que te lo has ganado.-Ella se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente la cogió.

Una copa tampoco le caería mal.

-Solo una.

-Claro.- Sonrió él.-Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que comenzaste a trabajar para ese papanatas?-Preguntó luego señalando a Castle, que en ese momento estaba hablándole al oído a una de las tantas mujeres que habían allí.

Kate sintió de pronto que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y le dio un gran sorbo a la copa.

-Ya sabes, cosas que pasan. Es solo un trabajo temporal…-Explicó.-¿Y tú lo conoces desde hace mucho?

-Desde antes de que fuera "el gran" Richard Castle.-Dijo divertido.-Siempre me reía de él porque tenía este trabajo que, según yo, no le llevaría a nada, pero mírale ahora.

Kate volvió a mirar y esta vez la mujer le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Sí, puedo ver lo duro que trabaja.

Nathan rió entre dientes.

-Aunque no lo creas no siempre ha sido así.-Se encogió de hombros.-Supongo que la gente cambia con los años.

Kate pensó en su vida antes de que la muerte de su madre la transformara en la persona que era ahora y no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Me disculpas? Se supone que tengo que estar al pendiente de Alexis, veré lo que están haciendo los niños en el piso de arriba.

-Por supuesto. Kate…-Ella se detuvo.- ¿Nos vemos después? Me gustaría seguir charlando contigo.

-Seguro.- Sonrió a medias y se encaminó hacia el piso de arriba, caminando frente a Castle e intentado ignorarlo a él y a su acompañante.

Cuando subió notó que los chicos estaban boquiabiertos con un mago que Castle había contratado, que según su eslogan "hacia trucos terroríficos". Todos estaban disfrutando y mirando embobados. También había por allí un par de personas que eran las que se encargaban de que los niños no se metieran en problemas mientras los adultos estaban abajo.

Kate se apoyó en la pared mirando por un rato como el mago sacaba una rata de juguete del sombrero y todos aplaudían.

Sintió los dedos de alguien en su brazo y se giró dispuesta a defenderse, pero era solo Castle.

-No hagas eso nunca. Podría haberte lastimado.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada, mientras los dedos de él aun seguía en su brazos y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca. Kate sintió como su respiración se acompasaba con la de Castle y tragó hondo cuando su masculino olor la hizo estremecerse.

-Lo siento.-Susurró el finalmente apartando los dedos del brazo de ella.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba comprobando que Alexis estuviera bien.-Ambos susurraban para no interrumpir el acto del mago.

Él asintió una vez sin dejar de mirarla.

-Te vi hablando con Nate.

-Sí, me dijo que te conocía desde hace mucho.

-Sí, bueno, tenemos una historia importante juntos. –Él seguía mirándola con intensidad.-Por eso quería advertirte que es bastante mujeriego…-Kate alzó las cejas.-De verdad. Esta con una y con otra, y con otra…

-No me digas.

-Sí.

-Me recuerda a alguien…-Castle frunció el ceño.

-Simplemente te lo digo porque me preocupo…

-¿Te preocupas?

-No quiero que salgas lastimada.-Ella rió divertida.

-¿Enserio estamos teniendo esta conversación?

-Créeme, Nate no te conviene.

-Pues a mí me parece bastante majo.-Dijo ella para picarlo.-Y muy guapo.

-¿Guapo? Venga, pero si está gordo.

-No creo que esté gordo. Simplemente es de contextura…grande.-Se puso un dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa.-Me pregunto si será grande en todos los sentidos.

Castle apretó la mandíbula.

-Cuando te contraté te dije que nada de novios.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo quiera para que sea mi novio.

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.

-Lo haré, al igual que tú haces lo que quieras.

-¿Qué?

-Ligándote a todas las mujeres de la fiesta, por supuesto.

-Yo no…-Él sacudió las manos.-Pero qué demonios, esta es mi casa y es mi fiesta, puedo ligarme a quien quiera.

-Adelante, entonces.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados una última vez y se fue caminando frustrado, arrastrando la pata de palo falsa.

Y en ese momento Kate se dijo que necesitaba quizás, un par de copas más.

Un rato más tarde, Castle no veía a Kate en ningún lado. Lo peor era que tampoco veía a su amigo. Maldito Nathan. Siempre había tenido una suerte inexplicable con las mujeres. Incluso Kate, que parecía inmune a cualquier tipo de encanto, parecía haber caído rendida a sus pies.

-¿Rick?-Sophia le acariciaba el brazo, pero él tenia la mirada perdida en el salón.-¿Rick me estas escuchando?-Sintió un beso en los labios pero sus ojos seguían buscando a Kate con desesperación.

-Lo siento ¿Qué?

-¿A quién estas buscando?-Le preguntó la mujer colocando una mano en su barba rojiza para intentar hacer que la mirara.

-A nadie…yo… ¿me disculpas un segundo?-Le dijo dejándole a un lado, para mirar mejor alrededor de la casa.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente para buscarla allí, pero tampoco estaba. Volvió a bajar y caminó hacia la cocina, y allí estaba Kate, riendo a carcajadas por algo que Nate le estaba contando.

Tenía una copa en la mano y parecía bástate chispada y muy contenta.

-Hey, Ricky.-Lo saludó su amigo.-No me habías dicho que tu guardaespaldas fuera tan divertida.

Castle frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?-Preguntó intentando parecer calmado.

-Oh, oh. ¿Está en problemas?

-Sí, ¿estoy en problemas?

-No. Solo…-Señaló la puerta y Nathan se encogió de hombros.

-Luego terminamos esta charla, cariño.-Kate levantó la copa riendo.

Cuando Nathan salió Castle miró a Beckett. Tenía las mejillas mas rosadas y sonreía ampliamente. Se veía realmente adorable, a pesar del hecho de que estaba claramente borracha.

-¿Estás borracha, Kate?

-¿Qué?, no, no. –Dejó la copa a un lado.-Estoy perfectamente.

-No, no lo estas.

-No, de verdad. Estoy bien. – Miró hacia abajo y Castle notó que se quedaba mirando fijamente sus piernas.-¿Te han dicho que tienes unas piernas realmente bonitas?-En ese momento se tapó la boca.-Lo siento no debería haber dicho eso.

Castle sonrió.

-No, adelante, sigue.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y colocó un dedo en su pecho.

-¿Estás intentando aprovecharte de mí?

-Nunca haría eso.

-Bien, porque no dejaré que eso pase.

Ambos se miraron y ella volvió a sonreír.

-Quien iba a pensar que fueses tan adorable borracha.

-Y quien iba a pensar que tú te vieses tan bien con una falda. –Levantó un dedo.-Lo de no usar calzoncillos ha sido acertado.

-¿Si? ¿Te ha gustado eso?

Ella apretó los labios intentando no sonreír.

-A mí me gustan muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Como por ejemplo…-Miró por encima del hombro de Castle.- ¡Hey!, aquí…trae uno de esos…-Un camarero se acercó con una magdalenas que tenían un decorado naranja con arañas.-Por ejemplo, estas magdalenas, me encantan estas magdalenas.-Dijo y la mordió alegremente.- ¿Quieres probarla?-Estiró la mano colocándoselo en la cara.

_Quiero probarte a ti._

Fue el pensamiento que se cruzó por su mente, pero lo apartó enseguida.

-No.-Dijo divertido.-Me estabas contando las cosas que te gustan.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Tu culo me gusta.-Dijo y rió a carcajadas.-Vale, ya está. No me hagas seguir diciendo cosas.-Dijo quejándose.

Castle rió divertido.

-Venga, te preparare un café. No mas vino ¿vale?-Dijo apartando la copa.

-No mas vino.-Kate le dio otra mordida a la magdalena y Castle sonrió a medias comenzando a preparar el café.

* * *

Si había algo mejor que la cama después de una larga noche de fiesta de Halloween, música, bebida y baile… Era ese aire fresco que azotaba en su rostro bajando considerablemente el mareo y el calor que reunía su cuerpo gracias al alcohol ingerido.

Sus manos acariciaban la fría piedra del muro del balcón al cual se accedía a través de un gran ventanal que daba al despacho del escritor. Las vistas eran impresionantes.

Apenas se escuchaba ya la música, hacía un rato los invitados habían empezado a desfilar a sus casas, agradeciendo y elogiando al anfitrión por tal majestuosa fiesta.

La noche había sido todo un éxito.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y supo que era momento de regresar, ya estaba bastante más calmada. Tomar aire le había sentado fenomenal para calmar su estado achispado.

No obstante, una capa de piel de oso cayó en sus hombros y se quedó inmóvil cuando escuchó su voz.

-¿Mejor?

Ella asintió. Castle se situó a su lado. Movió su cuerpo menudo bajo aquella capa que la cubría al completo. Estaba confortable.

-Ya no queda nadie-informó mirando los edificios de la zona-Adoro estas vistas… Adoro esta ciudad.

Y ahí tuvo la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho ¿Por qué el escritor no vivía en una zona residencial y cara? Por que adoraba Manhattan.

-Yo también-susurró. Su lengua estaba algo torpe y su boca pastelosa. No estaba borracha pero sabía que al día siguiente aquello le traería consecuencias y ya no era todo risas…

-Antes…

-Antes estabas graciosa-sonrió y le dio un trago a su whisky.

Kate lo miró seria.

-Eres mi jefe, no debía decirte todas esas cosas…

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros- Ahora ya sé que cuando te quiera sacar la verdad sólo tendré que emborracharte.

-Muy gracioso-hizo una mueca.-Yo sólo tengo que hablar con tu amigo para conocer tu verdad…

-¿Cómo?

-Nada-Kate hizo un gesto moviendo su mano, desinteresada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Kate se mordió el labio. Abrió la boca para hablar y en el último momento se arrepintió, volviéndola a cerrar.

-A mi no me afecta el alcohol y te puedo decir de buen agrado, que tu culo también es increíble-le dio una palmada en el trasero por sobre la capa de su disfraz y se ganó una mirada asesina.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te parto las piernas.

-Me gustaba la otra Kate.

-Y a mi El Richard Castle que es menos capullo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó curioso entrecerrando los ojos.

Beckett bufó.

-Eres bipolar… eres….eres… no repetiré esto-le señaló con el dedo índice-y mañana si me lo recuerdas diré que estaba muuuy borracha, pero a veces eres encantador y otras…simplemente eres…-exasperada movió las manos-así-le señaló-un completo idiota… y te comportas…como si todos fuéramos inferior a ti…por que tu…Oh dios mío…Eres guapo, sexy, arrogante, listo, escritor, famoso…claro eres mejor que nadie-dijo molesta.

Castle la miraba sonriendo, disfrutando la situación, mirando sus labios como se movían con rapidez al hablar, al gesticular con tanta expresividad y deseó acallarla con un beso.

No lo dudó y la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola a él, sintiendo como sus cuerpos colapsaban bajo la fría noche de Octubre.

-Para tu información…-Castle habló bajito-No me creo mejor que nadie…

-Por que lo eres-le replicó intentando mantener las distancias.

-Por que yo también tuve mi vida difícil, Katherine Beckett, Nathan es un bocazas-se quedó mirando sus labios- Seguro que te ha dicho que antes no era así… y no lo era, no siempre he sido rico…Ni he tenido este gran trabajo…

Kate se sintió mal.

-Pero hace tiempo que tengo ganas de…-quiso dejar la frase en el aire, y terminarla con hechos.

Y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, cuando se cercioró que Kate había bajado sus barreras, que podía besarla, que podía testar esos perfectos labios rojizos, una pequeña voz le impidió hacerlo.

-¡Ya tengo mi pijama puesto!-anunció Alexis desde la puerta del despacho que daba al balcón.

Rick y Kate se separaron.

-Eso es perfecto, Calabaza –Castle sonrió. Miró a su hija y luego volvió la mirada a Kate, que le miraba con total indiferencia y ni rastro de 'achispamiento' en su mirada.

De nuevo había subido la barrera que les mantenía alejados. Esa muralla que impedía que nadie se acercara a ella, a sus sentimientos.

-En seguida voy, peque. Papi y Kate están hablando y…

-No, Richard-dijo con tono de sabihonda- Yo venía a buscar a Kate… Ella prometió contarme un cuento terrorífico antes de dormir-dijo bostezando. Seguramente no aguantaría más de dos minutos despierta.-

Castle rodó los ojos. Odiaba que su hija le llamara por su nombre y utilizara ese tonito con él.

-Alexis…enseguida va…

-Bien… seguro que los cuenta mejor que tú…No das miedo, papi, lo siento.

La niña salió corriendo ante la risa de la guardaespaldas que miraba a su frustrado jefe.

Richard la miró y ella se mantuvo impasible, se encogió de hombros, le entregó la capa y sin decirle nada, se dirigió hacia el despacho para seguir a la niña.

-Oye Kate-dijo con voz ronca. Ella se giró desde la puerta y le miró-Si estas demasiado borracha para subir hasta tu habitación… en mi cama hay suficiente espacio para los dos-le sonrió.

Kate rodó los ojos y se giró caminado hacia el interior de loft, sin mostrarle una leve sonrisa que se acomodó en sus labios, al fin y al cabo disfrutando el comentario. Él, después de todo, no dejaría de ser así…


	7. Chapter 7

muchas gracias a todos los que comentáis, ¿leí por ahí que alguien quería saber quien soy? bueno quien lo adivine se lleva un premio ;)

* * *

Kate sabía que esas copas de más le pasarían factura. Se puso la palma de la mano en la frente y gimió sintiendo como la cabeza iba a explotarle. Luego recordó todas las cosas que le había dicho a Castle en la cocina y luego lo que había pasado en el balcón y se sonrojó. Ese no era un comportamiento propio de ella, no estaba bien decirle a tu jefe que tiene un culo bonito ni tampoco desear besarlo. Pero al menos tenia la excusa del alcohol.

Se puso de pie y se dijo que posiblemente lo que más necesitaba era una ducha

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a toda la familia desayunando. Incluso Martha estaba allí, riendo por algo que Alexis había dicho.

-Hey buenos días.-Escuchó la voz ronca de Castle y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al recordar la forma en la que su cuerpo había estado tan cerca del suyo.

-Buenos días.-Respondió Kate acercándose despreocupadamente.

Era domingo y por lo tanto su día libre. Así que el haberse despertado más tarde de lo normal no la agobiaba, ni siquiera al estar viviendo en la casa de su jefe.

-Hola, querida, ¿Qué tal dormiste en tu nueva habitación?-La saludó Martha.

-No puedo quejarme.

-¿Resaca?-Castle que se había puesto de pie antes le dio un vaso de agua y una píldora. Kate levantó las cejas.-Ah venga, tómala, no haré más comentarios – Finalmente, tragó la pastilla y él le sirvió una taza de café.

Realmente no podía quejarse de su estadía en la casa de Castle. Él la había tratado bien…dentro de lo que cabía y verdaderamente hacía unos desayunos deliciosos.

Mientras se sentó a desayunar notó que Alexis estaba entretenida con su DS. El domingo era el único día en el que no tenía ninguna actividad extra, eso gracias a que luego de que le comentara a Kate aquello de que se sentía cansada, ella y Castle habían tenido una charla en la que Alexis le había confesado que era verdad. Así que Castle había dejado los domingos para que la niña disfrutara de no hacer nada.

El timbre sonó y Castle se levantó alegre para abrir la puerta.

-¡Ricky!-La voz de Nathan resuena por toda la casa y Kate mira curiosa hacia la puerta.

-¿Nate? Que sorpresa.

-Sí, lo siento. Debí avisar que venía pero ya sabes, ayer nos quedamos con muchas cosas para ponernos al día y…-Le explicó mientras se acercaba, pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio a Kate sentada en la mesa con el cabello recogido y aquella ropa informal.-Buenos días, guapa.-Le dijo acercándose para darle un beso.

Kate se puso de pie saludándolo contenta, simplemente disfrutando el hecho de picar a Castle. Cosa que hizo que a Castle le comenzara a dar una pequeña indigestión el desayuno que acababa de comerse.

-Hola Martha, cuánto tiempo.

-Nathan. Tan guapo como siempre.

-Ya sabes, los que hemos tenido suerte con la genética llevamos un gran peso.

Martha puso los ojos en blanco mientras él le besaba el dorso de la mano con galantería.

-Y esta debe ser Alexis. Pero mira que gigante. Cuando te conocí eras una pulguita.-Alexis a penas lo miró y luego volvió su vista al DS.

Castle se sintió orgulloso de su hija por unos segundos.

-Tiene razón, debiste avisar…-Comenzó a decir Castle, pero ya Nathan estaba sentado en la mesa, junto a Kate.

-Richard, ¿no vas a ofrecerle café al invitado?-Dijo Martha divertida.

Castle frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo irónico.-Invitado, ja.-Murmuró para sí mismo y finalmente sirvió una taza colocándola en la mesa.-Entonces…-Comenzó a decir Castle intentando llamar la atención del hombre, pero Nathan estaba totalmente embelesado con Kate y con lo que le estaba diciendo, tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su amigo le hablaba.

Castle miró a su madre anonadado y la vio riendo entre dientes, disfrutando de la escena.

-Siento haberme ido sin avisar ayer…-Estaba diciéndole Nathan a Kate.

-No pasa nada.

-Igualmente tú te desapareciste también.

-No me sentía bien.-él sonrió.

-¿Demasiadas copas?-Kate meneó la cabeza en forma afirmativa.-Ah pero Castle es un experto en remedios para eso.

-Por supuesto que lo es.-Dijo Kate irónica.

-Lo que Nathan no te dice, es que lo que se lo aprendí de él.-Fue la respuesta de Castle haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Me gustan mucho las remodelaciones que le hiciste al loft. ¿Te acuerdas el piso en donde solías vivir? No es ni la cuarta parte de este.

-De eso se trata, mi amigo, de avanzar.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo.-Responde Nathan mirando a Kate fijamente.

-Entonces ¿has venido para que nos pongamos al día?

-Sí, bueno, entre otras cosas.

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo va el negocio?

-Ah ya sabes, nada nuevo, la gente aun compra autos todos los días. Es un negocio rentable.

-¿Vendes autos?-Preguntó Kate curiosa, recordando que la noche anterior no le había preguntado en que trabajaba.

-Los fabrico.- Sonrió el orgulloso.

-Eso sí que es un trabajo interesante.

-Si bueno…ya sabes, tengo un par de fábricas aquí y allí, en realidad es bastante agobiante de vez en cuando.

-Pero si todo el trabajo lo hace tu vicepresidenta ejecutiva.-Bufó Castle.

-¿Estas insinuando que no trabajo?

-Bueno…

Nathan carcajeó.

-Este Castle y sus ocurrencias.-Él lo miró con una sonrisa falsa.

-En realidad he venido para invitarte a cenar, Kate.-Kate que estaba bebiendo de su café casi lo escupe.

-¿Qué?

-Venga, será divertido. Juro que mis intenciones son puras.

-¡Ja!-Dijo Castle con acidez.

-Bueno supongo que ya que es mi día libre…

-Kate, no creo que…-Comenzó a decir Castle.

-Creo que aceptaré.- Castle resopló frustrado.

Su mente sólo pudo trabajar rápido para solucionar aquello de la mejor forma posible y lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

-Entonces ya que mi madre y Alexis se irán de compras toda la tarde y quien sabe a qué hora llegarán, ¿Por qué no llamas alguna amiga y vamos los cuatro?-Dijo Castle mirando a su amigo.

-Supongo que eso puede funcionar.

Castle miró a Kate con media sonrisa y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Esa cena acababa de convertirse en algo más.

Después de desayunar, Nathan desapareció con la excusa de buscar una buena cita para su amigo.

Richard se encerró en su despacho para escribir un buen rato, pero las risas de Kate y Alexis le distraían todo el rato. Se asomó para observar y sonrió al ver a su hija y Kate jugando a cartas en el salón entre risas.

Martha le miró divertida y él frunció el ceño. Tras aquella mañana, comieron algo ligero y cada uno desapareció. Abuela y nieta se fueron de compras invitando cordialmente a Kate. Kate, aun resacosa, rechazó la invitación amablemente y subió a su habitación para descansar antes de su cita.

Rick se excusó con las tres mujeres antes incluso de comer y salió a una reunión urgente con su editora, al parecer algo de urgencia relacionado con sus royalties.

Y por fin Kate pudo recostarse y disfrutar de su cama. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la increíble paz que sentía después de una agitada mañana jugando con Alexis, la cual jamás espero disfrutar.

No supo cuanto había dormido. Estiró todos sus músculos y cuando miró el reloj, dio un brinco saltando de la cama. Debía correr si quería ducharse y arreglarse en condiciones.

Se levantó buscando una toalla, y lo necesario para darse la tan deseada ducha.

Entró en el baño del pasillo, el que compartían Alexis, ella y cualquier otro invitado y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Abrió la ducha y…nada. NADA. Kate maldijo en voz alta. No había agua. La maldita ducha no funcionaba y ella tenía el pelo hecho un asco. Necesitaba la ducha si o si.

Se mordió el labio y recogió como pudo su ropa y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras al mismo ritmo.

-¿Castle? ¿Richard?-preguntó varias veces. Nada. No obtuvo respuesta en ninguna de las veces. No había nadie en la casa.

Dudó varios segundos y finalmente se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de la habitación del escritor.

No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo. Olía a él. Y la decoración era parte de él. El cuadro del león. Los muebles oscuros. Toda la estancia emanaba su esencia.

Sin perder más tiempo, entró al baño y rápidamente comprobó si había agua dándole a un botón. Si, la ducha del baño, al lado de una bañera era toda una maravilla. Un chorro de agua salió del techo. Perfecto. Testeó varias veces hasta comprobar que había agua caliente y se desnudó con rapidez.

Solo iba a ser una ducha de nada, una muy muy rápida pero muy muy necesaria.

Se quitó la última prenda, sus braguitas, y dejó todo amontonado en un rincón y se metió en la ducha. El agua caliente borraba todo rastro de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Cerró los ojos y… ¡Oh dios! Por supuesto, Castle tenía hidromasaje en la pared.

Gimió levemente y se perdió entre los calidos chorros del agua… tanto así que ni siquiera escuchó la puerta.

Castle entró quitándose la chaqueta y yendo directamente a la cocina a beber. Abrió la nevera y sacó la botella de zumo, bebiendo directamente de ella. Algo que se había dado cuenta que Beckett odiaba que hiciera.

Se derramó parte del zumo sobre la camisa y miró la mancha. Sopesó el tiempo y luego decidió que lo mejor era darse una fugaz ducha y no sólo cambiarse de camisa.

Entró en su habitación y se desnudó. Al entrar al baño, todo estaba en silencio. Al otro lado de la fría pared de cristal opaco de la ducha, Kate acababa de cerrar apenas el grifo y seguía con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a las baldosas tras haber terminado de darse una de las mejores duchas de su vida.

La pared de cristal opaco impedía ver el interior de la ducha, quedaba perfecta con la decoración del baño, la pared de hidromasaje estaba en el fondo de la ducha y el agua caía del techo a lo largo del cubículo de la ducha como lluvia. Podía regularse la intensidad, la temperatura y la zona de masajes de la pared. Castle, quedó de espaldas a Kate sin percatarse que estaba inmóvil hasta que buscó el jabón y se giró.

-OH DIOS SANTO-exclamó boquiabierto, haciéndole el amor con la mirada, repasando su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-¡CASTLE!-Kate gritó alto, asustada, sorprendida abriendo los ojos al máximo y girándose, mirando a su jefe, frente a ella…completamente desnudo.

Ambos tragaron saliva y se miraron sin decir nada mientras la chica intentaba cubrir sus partes casi sin éxito. Si trataba de esconder sus pechos, su sexo, completamente depilado, quedaba expuesto.

Castle torció su cuello.

-¡CIERRA LOS OJOS O TE MATO!-le golpeó en el pecho.

-¡Auch! Eres tú-dijo mirándola a los ojos- Eres tú que estas en mi ducha…

-¡Por que la de arriba no funciona!

-Oh, si… a veces falla-se rascó el pelo y al moverse, obviamente se movió todo su cuerpo…

Y eso hizo que Kate no pudiera evitar que sus ojos bajaran por su anatomía, Se deleitó en su pecho que contaba con una suave pelusilla, fibrado pero no musculoso ni fuerte. Castle era grande, tenía una espalda ancha y unos brazos con bastante bíceps pero estaba en su peso ideal, ni muy fuerte ni muy fofo. Sus abdominales apenas eran visibles pero no tenía panza y apenas tenía un fino camino de vello desde debajo del ombligo hasta… ¡La madre que lo parió! ese aparato que tenía entre sus piernas completamente depilado, -lo cual le sorprendió- y al parecer en estado de reposo. Y menudo estado de reposo, si era así…no quería imaginar cuando…

Castle carraspeó algo incomodo y sonrojado y cubrió su pene con sus dos manos.

-Sólo quería ducharme…-dijo mirando sus piernas, torneadas y también depiladas. No había un solo vello fuera de lugar en el cuerpo del escritor y aquello la hizo sonreír.

Castle sonrió viendo como sus pezones se habían endurecido y no por el frío precisamente. Sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y como su entrepierna se contentaba ante la visión de su empleada…de su cuerpo esbelto desnudo. De sus perfectos senos, su vientre plano, su trasero redondo y bien puesto…

Se dieron cuenta de que era difícil de moverse y eso los puso más nerviosos. Kate se movió un poco intentando salir de la ducha, pero aquello lo empeoró. Estaban demasiado cerca. Sus brazos se rozaron. Pudo casi sentir como sus pechos colapsaban contra el torso de él y como algo, bastante duro a decir verdad, rozaba su cadera. Con torpeza salió casi corriendo y resbalando.

Castle la agarró de la muñeca para impedir que cayera, ambos estaban enrojecidos hasta la raíz del cabello empapado que hacía que unas cuantas gotas resbalaran por el cuerpo de la guardaespaldas.

-Una toalla…-se soltó-¡Solo quiero una toalla! ¡Mierda donde esta mi toalla!-hablaba rápido y nerviosa.

-En el armario…hay unas piernas… ¡Una toalla!-exclamó Castle corrigiéndose-.

Kate abrió el armario a toda prisa y agarró la primera toalla que tuvo delante. Se enrolló su cuerpo y tomando toda su ropa, salvo las braguitas, salió corriendo del baño de su jefe.

Segundos después Castle apretaba el botón del agua fría y subía la intensidad haciendo que un torrencial de agua cayera sobre él intentando bajar la calentura que Kate había dejado en su cuerpo.

Sonrió apoyando su cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos recordando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, grabado a fuego lento en su memoria.

Se relamió los labios, y a pesar del agua, que se sentía caliente en su piel, no pudo evitar que una erección apareciera pegándose a su vientre. Se acarició levemente mientras en su retina sólo aparecía las caderas de ella, una tatuada con unas alitas de ángel… Jamás había visto tanta sensualidad en un cuerpo tan menudo.

Movió su mano un poco más rápido buscando el éxtasis sin pensar que en 30 minutos tenía una cita doble… y que iba a ser la mar de interesante después del fortuito encuentro con Kate bajo el agua.

Kate movía el pie debajo de la mesa, signo de nerviosismo. No podía dejar de pensar en Castle desnudo y sentir calor en su rostro al momento.

Bufó. Deseaba que aquella cena terminara ya… a pesar de que no todos los días una cenaba en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Manhattan, por lo que decidió concentrarse en su plato, sin saber realmente que estaba comiendo, hasta que la voz de Nathan la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Las otras están deliciosas…

¡No! Ostras no-pensó para si misma, y sintió la mirada de Castle clavada en ella. Alzó la vista y miró al escritor, sentado al lado de su cita, una rubia con tetas enormes, llamada Kaley.

Oh mierda. Solo esto le faltaba, estar comiendo ostras sin darse cuenta cuando estaba pensando en el cuerpo desnudo, perfecto y depilado de su jefe. Intento sacarse la imagen de la cabeza una vez más y dejo las ostras a un lado.

Maldito Castle por arruinarle la noche. Encima la forma en la que coqueteaba con esa mujer no ayudaba demasiado. Y no es que a ella le importara demasiado, era solo que el pensar en…resopló.

-¿Estás bien?.-Le preguntó Nathan.-Estas bastante callada.

-Sí, solo…-Carraspeó.-No es nada.- Sonrió forzadamente.-La verdad es que si están deliciosas.

-Tengo que decir que soy un amante a las ostras.- Sonrió pícaramente y Kate gimió para sus adentros.

Nunca debió aceptar la invitación a cenar. Nathan parecía un buen tío, pero ella no estaba interesada en él.

-Nate, le decía a Kaley lo buen cocinero que soy. Dile que no miento.-Dijo Castle.

-No miente.- Sonrió Nathan.-Bueno estoy seguro de que Kate te lo puede confirmar también.-Todos miraron a Kate expectantes.

Ella miró la cara de todos y alzó las cejas.

-Ah sí. Lo confirmo.- Cogió su copa y le dio un gran sorbo al vino. Pero luego lo dejó a un lado recordando la resaca de esa mañana.

Su móvil sonó y ella agradeció poder escapar un momento de esa incomoda cena.

-Disculpad.-Dijo y se puso de pie alejándose de la mesa, sacando luego el móvil del bolso.

Notó enseguida que la llamada era desde el loft de Castle y frunció el ceño.

-¿Hola?.

-¿Kate?.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo Martha? ¿Alexis está bien?.-Dijo enseguida alarmándose.

-No lo sé, tiene mucho rato con fiebre y no logro que le baje y encima le duele la tripa, intenté llamar a Richard pero tiene el móvil apagado y…dios, siento tanto haberte llamado a ti, pero..,

-No, no está bien. Enseguida vamos.

-Lo siento de verdad.

-No pasa nada. En unos minutos estaremos allí.-Se dirigió a la mesa. -Castle, era Martha, parece que Alexis se ha puesto enferma y no puede bajarle la fiebre…-Castle se puso de pie enseguida.

-Eh, eh.- Nathan tomó a Kate del brazo.-¿Tu también te vas?.

La chica se mordió el labio.

-Sí, lo siento, pero de verdad me preocupa Alexis, quiero asegurarme que está bien.

-Probablemente sea solo gripe.-Dijo Nathan y Kate en ese momento pensó que era un completo idiota.

-Sí, probablemente.-Fue la respuesta de ella soltándose de su agarre y yéndose junto a Castle.

Cuando ambos subieron al Ferrari del escritor él la miró.

-No tenías que venir.

-Quiero hacerlo.- Respondió ella y Castle sintió de repente un calor en el pecho al ver la forma en la que Kate se preocupaba por si hija.

Kate era una mujer excepcional.

Cuando llegaron al loft se fueron directos a la habitación de Alexis. La niña aun seguía con fiebre, y Kate le comentó que cuando ella tenía fiebre su madre le daba un baño y luego la arropaba muy bien para que sudara. Así que Castle cogió a su hija en brazos llevándola hasta el baño, en donde Kate le dio un baño con la esponja y luego la llevaron de vuelta a la cama, envolviéndola bien entre las mantas. El dolor de panza parecía haber pasado ya con un jarabe que le había dado Martha.

Los tres se quedaron en la habitación mientras la niña dormía luego del baño, hasta que Castle le dijo a su madre que se fuese a dormir porque parecía bastante cansada.

Estuvieron un rato allí, mirando fijamente como Alexis dormía, hasta que Castle volvió a tocarle la frente y suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que ya la fiebre había bajado también.

-Creo que ya ha bajado.-Murmuró mirando a Kate que estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando a Alexis con mucha preocupación.

-Oh, gracias al cielo.-Se acercó y le tocó también la frente.

En ese momento sus dedos rozaron los de Castle, los dos se miraron en la semioscuridad de la habitación y apartaron la vista, apartando sus manos también.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y la cerraron para dejar descansar a Alexis.

Se miraron y Castle sonrió a medias.

-Gracias por ayudarme…-Comenzó a decir.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Castle.

Él la miró fijamente y ella se calló.

-De todas formas la cena estaba siendo bastante incómoda.-Comento él.

-¿Verdad?, pensé que era la única…

Ambos rieron divertidos.

-Kate, sobre lo de la ducha...-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero sacar eso de mi mente, Castle.

-¿Por qué?, has tenido la oportunidad de ver al gran Richard Castle desnudo. Eso no todas pueden decirlo.

Kate pensó para sí misma que lo de "gran" estaba bastante merecido luego de haber visto lo que había visto.

-Tú a veces necesitas tocar un poco el suelo ¿sabes?.-Le dijo mirándolo con una mueca divertida.

Él le sonrió y Kate sintió algo extraño en la panza.

-Ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo.-Murmuró él sin dejar de mirarla.-Quisiera, aunque sea solo una vez, poder besarte.-Dijo Rick sin más.

-Eso nunca va a pasar.

-Será solo un beso.

-No.

-Es eso o responder una pregunta.

-Vale, pregunta.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te fuiste de la policía?.

Ella lo miró fijamente y sonrió a medias acercándose, besándolo en la comisura de los labios, deteniéndose allí durante varios segundos, sintiendo como su corazón latía muy rápido y su adrenalina subía, haciendo que su tripa fuese un desastre de sensaciones.

Sabía que no debían hacer esto, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, era como si, jugar con fuego, fuese sumamente excitante. Y realmente lo era.

Castle giró luego la cara y le robó un beso que no duró más de tres segundos. Un roce de labios, que hizo que los vellos del brazo y de la nuca se le erizaran y que todo su cuerpo le gritara desesperado que la abrazara y la besara profundamente.

Pero aunque eso era lo que quería, no lo hizo.

Dios, esta chica lo volvía completamente loco.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Ahora, tú tuviste la posibilidad de besar a la gran Kate Beckett. No todos pueden decir lo mismo.-Dijo ella divertida.-Voy a dormir.

Castle aun la miraba embobado.

-Vale.

-Ah, y Castle…esto nunca paso.-Dijo y simplemente se fue a su habitación.

Castle se apoyo en la puerta preguntándose qué demonios había sido todo eso.


	8. Chapter 8

Para los que aun queréis saber quien soy, en el capitulo anterior hay una pista.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kate se despertó temprano. Le había costado conciliar el sueño después de la desastrosa cita doble, la emergencia con Alexis y el beso con su padre pero aún así, despertó temprano.

Nada más amanecer, aprovechó para salir a correr un rato antes de que la niña despertara, mientras dejó haciendo su colada.

Cuando regresó al loft, todo seguía igual de silencioso por lo que supuso que aun nadie había despertado.

Caminó por el salón hasta la nevera para servirse un vaso de agua fría y bebió despacio mientras abrió la lavadora que ya había acabado su lavado.

Empezó a sacar su ropa informal del día anterior, incluso había metido el vestido de su cita, la toalla y… empezó a rebuscar, mientras juraba que había metido todo… entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza y apretó los labios.

Subió escaleras arriba y entró a su habitación dejando sobre su cama la ropa que había sacado de la lavadora y fue hacia el baño.

Un ruido la sobresaltó y la cabeza de Castle sobresalió por la puerta de cristal de la ducha.

-¡Oh dios!-se tapó la cara- Dime que no estas desnudo… otra vez.

Sintió como su rostro enrojecía violentamente recordando a su jefe desnudo.

Castle no pudo evitar reír y salió de la ducha, completamente vestido alzando las manos.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Aprovechaba para arreglar el grifo de la ducha. Ya funciona… ya…no tienes…ya…sabes-sonrió-bueno… a no ser que tu quieras…ya…sabes.

-Si, ya sé Castle-dijo seria- Y no, no creo que eso suceda.

Kate empezó a buscar por encima de las toallas y de una camiseta suya e incluso abrió los cajones.

-¿Buscas algo?

Ella no recordaba si había llegado a desnudarse del todo en su baño o en el de él.

-Mis bragas-dijo como si nada y luego se mordió la lengua deseando poder retroceder el tiempo y no ser tan sincera.

-Oh…-Castle sonrió de lado-¿Estas?

Kate se giró rápido y le vio jugar con sus braguitas, girándolas en su dedo índice como si se tratara de un trofeo.

-Son muy bonitas… tienes buen gusto… normalmente las tías con las que…ya sabes…-alzó las cejas y sonrió juguetonamente- Tengo sexo…llevan ropa interior de colores más llamativos.

Sus bragas de color negro no eran de color llamativo pero eran tremendamente sexys.

-Ya bueno…-se acercó dando grandes zancadas y le arrebató las bragas- No me importa.

-¡Oh Kate!-él salió de la ducha y la siguió por el pasillo-¡No te enfades! ¡Es un cumplido, me gustan tus bragas!

Justo en ese preciso momento, Alexis salió de su habitación vestida en un pijama rosa con dibujos de princesas Disney, el cabello despeinado y cara de agotada, rascándose la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué hora es, papi?

Kate fulminó a Castle con la mirada sin saber si la niña había llegado a escuchar su conversación. Castle se encogió de hombros y agarró en brazos a su pequeña llenándola de besos.

-¡La hora de las tortitas!

Kate les miró una última vez y se metió en el baño para poder disfrutar de una ducha sin tener que invadir el baño de su jefe y acabar desnudos uno frente al otro.

-No pienses mucho en mi, querida-dijo Castle como si nada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Tras la ducha, Kate bajó a la cocina vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta de entrenamiento de los Yankees, su equipo favorito de Baseball, algo gastada y desteñida que se ceñía a sus curvas a la perfección.

Había sido un regalo de su padre muchos años atrás y la solía usar en sus días de fiesta. Ese día, debía trabajar, pero Alexis no iría a la escuela para recuperarse del todo de su pequeño virus intestinal y febril y ella debía ir donde fuera la niña por lo que había optado por dejar de uniforme y ponerse unos cómodos jeans.

-¿Tortitas?

Kate asintió ignorando por completo la mirada de Castle y sonrió a Martha. Se sentó a su lado mientras miró a lo lejos como Alexis devoraba su desayuno frente a la televisión, viendo dibujos.

-Y cuéntame Katherine-Dijo Martha llamando su atención-anoche no me dio tiempo de preguntar con todo el asunto de Lexi, ¿Cómo fue la doble cita?

Kate se sirvió zumo y luego miró a la actriz.

-Pues…fue…

-Madre, ya sabes como es Nathan-rodó los ojos mientras dejaba el plato de tortitas frente a la guarda espaldas-.

-Oh si, lo sé…

-Pues imagínatelo intentando…

-Perdona-interrumpió Kate- pero tu cita no fue mucho mejor-apartó la mirada de los ojos azules de Castle, medio entrecerrados y volvió su atención a la pelirroja- Su cita era una rubia, con bastante pecho por ser educada, lo único que tenía era pecho, y además se creía artista.

Martha rió entre dientes.

-Espérate a conocer a Meredith…-murmuró- Pura tortura.

* * *

Kate tocó la puerta con los nudillos y luego se asomó en el despacho de Castle, como de costumbre.

-De verdad no se para que tocas la puerta si nunca esperas a que te invite a pasar.-Rió Castle divertido mirándola.

-Protocolo.- Sonrió ella.

-¿Y a que debo el gran honor de tu visita?

-¿Estabas escribiendo?-Preguntó curiosa mirando la portátil y sentándose causalmente en la silla como si fuese su casa.

Y técnicamente lo era.

-Si bueno, intentándolo. Estoy trabajando en un guión.

-Debe ser entretenido inventarse personajes y luego verlos en la pantalla.-Comentó ella cogiendo el lapicero que tenia Castle sobre el escritorio, en sus manos, mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Lo es.- Asintió.- Así como también debe ser entretenido patearle el trasero a la gente.

-Yo no le pateo el trasero a la gente.- Frunció ella el ceño.

-A mí siempre me lo pateas.

Ella sonrió.

-Porque tú te lo mereces.

Él rió entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Viniste aquí para inspeccionar mi lapicero?

Ella puso una mueca y dejo el lapicero en su lugar.

-Vine porque se acerca navidad y quería decirte que no estaré porque no suelo celebrarlo.

-¿Eres judía?

-No, no soy judía, solo no lo celebro.

-¿Por qué?, todo el mundo ama la navidad.

-Pues yo no, Castle.

-Pero Kate, será divertido, siempre tenemos ponche y te compraré un regalo…

-No, no. Nada de regalos. Te acabo de decir que no celebro la navidad.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte?

-Segura. Solo quería que lo supieras. Luego de navidad regresaré.

-No tienes porque irte.

-Sí, tengo que. Voy a ver a mi padre.

-Oh.-Él se reclinó en la silla.-Nunca habías hablado de él. Está bien entonces, pero si cambias de parecer…

-¿Con quién crees que pasé Acción de Gracias, si no?

Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Pero si cambias de parecer…

Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Kate?-La chica se giró.- ¿Estás usando esas braguitas negras que me gustan?

-Imbécil.-Rió terminando de salir mientras Castle reía divertido.

Estaban en una fase en la que no sabía si eran amigos o no. Porque ella seguía siendo su empleada, pero luego de todas esas semanas, luego de haberla visto desnuda y luego de ese beso, que si, fue muy fugaz pero igual lo había dejado sin aliento, él no podía verla solo como una empleada.

* * *

-Alexis, no me discutas.-Alexis miró a su padre con la cara compungida haciendo sonreír a Kate.

-No iré.

-Será solo una revisión, no te harán nada.

-Pues prefiero quedarme con los dientes con caries antes que ir.

-Estoy seguro de Kate adoraba ir al dentista ¿verdad, Kate?

La aludida que estaba apoyada en las escaleras puso una mueca.

-Bueno…

-¿Ves? Ella también lo odiaba.-Se quejó Alexis.

Rick miró a su empleada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, no lo odiaba. De hecho me encantaba porque luego me llevaban a comer helado.-Dijo luego ayudando a Castle.

-Exacto luego iremos los dos a comer helado y ya está.

-Los tres.-Dijo Alexis.-No pienso ir si Kate no viene conmigo.-Exclamó decidida cogiendo la mano de su guardaespaldas.

-Pero claro que iré, ¿Quién va a protegerte sino?

Mientras Alexis le sonreía a Kate tocaron la puerta, así que Castle fue a abrirla aliviado de poder llevar a Alexis al dentista sin que esta pataleara.

-¡Sorpresa!-Castle se quedó con la boca abierta cuando una ráfaga pelirroja vestida con pieles y ataviada con un montón de maletas pasó a su lado entrando a la casa.

-¿Meredith?

-Hola, Richard.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Hola calabacita!, ven aquí y dale un abrazo a mamá.-Alexis se acercó corriendo y le dio un beso y un abrazo a su madre.

-¿Mami, que haces aquí?-Preguntó la niña suspicaz.

-Si, Meredith, ¿Qué haces aquí?-La apoyó Castle mirando de reojo a Kate que miraba la escena confundida.

-Bueno, ya que pronto será navidad, pensé que podía visitar a mi hija.

-Pues estamos a punto de salir.-Declaró la niña.

-¿Ah sí?

-Kate me llevará al dentista.

-¿Kate?

Meredith miró a la chica que a su vez la miraba con una expresión cautelosa.

-Es mi guardaespaldas y vive aquí con nosotros.

-¿Guardaespaldas?

-Es una larga historia.-Comentó Castle.

-Kate es genial mami, me cuida mucho, juega conmigo a las cartas, me cuenta cuentos y además a papi le gustan sus bragas.- Sonrió y Kate abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Castle.

-Así que Kate…-Meredith se acercó estudiándola. La chica vestía de manera informal y la verdad era bastante simplona, guapa, pero simplona. A Richard siempre le habían gustado las mujeres más glamurosas.- ¿Guardaespaldas uhm?

-Si.- Asintió la aludida.-Un placer, he oído hablar mucho de ti…de usted.

-Oh por favor tutéame. Y espero que hayas oído cosas buenas.-Dijo mirando a Castle que estaba petrificado.-Bueno, ¿no vas a llevar mis cosas a la habitación?

-Veras, Meredith…la habitación de huéspedes la está ocupando, Kate…

-Ah, pero eso no es problema. Dormiré contigo.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo y luego miró a Kate con una sonrisa socarrona.

Kate levantó una ceja y todo fue interrumpido por la vocecilla de Alexis.

-Papi, se está haciendo tarde para el dentista.-Dijo impaciente porque quería ir a comer helado.

-Claro…

-Oh, ¿y qué tal si voy contigo calabacita?, así Kate puede tomarse la tarde libre.-Sugirió Meredith.

-Nadie se tomará la tarde libre.-Dijo Castle comenzando a sentirse malhumorado.-El trabajo de Kate…

-Sé muy bien cuál es mi trabajo, señor Castle.-Dijo la guardaespaldas con vehemencia. Castle frunció el ceño sin caber porque ella estaba llamándole señor otra vez.

-Yo quiero que venga Kate.-Protestó Alexis.

Todos se miraron confundidos.

-Esperaré en el auto.-Dijo Kate finalmente saliendo.

-¡Espera!-Alexis la siguió y la tomó de la mano para bajar juntas ignorando completamente a su madre.

Castle miró a Meredith con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces realmente aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, vine a ver a mi hija.-Lo miró divertida.-Pero aparentemente acabo de arruinarte la diversión con tu empleada.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Oh pero si lo sé.-Le acarició una mejilla sonriendo.-En fin. No te olvides de llevar las maletas a tu habitación.-Dijo saliendo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A llevar a mi hija al dentista, por supuesto.-Dijo aparentemente seria.

* * *

Gracias al chofer que sabía el destino, las tres llegaron al odontólogo.

El viaje fue tenso y silencioso a pesar de los comentarios de la pequeña.

Kate odió el hecho que Castle no fuera con ellas al dentista. No por que necesitaba al hombre en si, si no, por que no quería quedarse a solas con esa mujer.

Y reafirmó su odio, cuando Alexis entró a la consulta y ambas mujeres se quedaron una al lado de la otra esperando en la sala de espera.

Kate hundió su rostro en la primera revista que cogió pero no pudo leer ni dos frases que Meredith le preguntó:

-¿Y dime Kate, eras…admiradora de Richard antes de… ya sabes ser su empleada?

Kate alzó una ceja.

-Eres muy joven… ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Te gustan sus libros? ¿O te gusta más sus ojos…o tal vez…otra cosa?

La guardaespaldas se mordió el labio y sintió las ganas de sacar su arma y pegarle con la culata en la frente a la pelirroja. Por metiche.

-Pues si te digo la verdad, Meredith-dijo seria- No conocía a Rick de nada. Le tuve que buscar en google- Hizo un gesto divertido tras la mueca de ella-. Pero sus libros no están nada mal…lo poco que he leído…-Kate la miró- Y no nos engañemos… puedo asegurar que las revistas tienen razón con eso de que está "bien dotado"-dejó caer el comentario sobre el miembro viril de Castle con toda la intención del mundo-Y para que voy a mentirte, tampoco sé a que te dedicas tú…

-Actriz-masculló la pelirroja.

-Oh si, actriz…eso…-Kate volvió a su revista-debe ser duro ver…todas esas chicas jóvenes empezar su carrera…viendo que la tuya poco a poco…

La cara de la actriz era todo un poema.

-Ah, y…por si tanto te interesa, tengo 25 años.

Meredith la miró.

-¿No eres demasiado joven para Richard?

-Richard no me interesa si es lo que te preocupa-contestó Kate sin mirarla, sabiendo que aquello no era del todo cierto…sabiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza la mayoría de veces que se quedaba con él a solas. Sobretodo después de su encuentro en la ducha.- Ni su dinero si eso también te preocupa.

-Ya… entonces… ¿Eres capaz de proteger a mi hija, siendo tan joven?

Kate cerró la revista molesta y miró a la pelirroja. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para juzgar si era capaz o no de proteger a su hija, cuando ella ni siquiera estaba presente? Apretó sus labios. Le molestaba la actitud de ella, pero no era tampoco quien para decirle que Alexis necesitaba de su presencia. Eso debía decírselo el padre de la criatura.

-Cuando me gradué de la academia…con poco más de 20 años… le pegué un tiro en la frente al que amenazó con cargarse a un compañero en medio de un procedimiento, el tío era culpable de robo y doble asesinato, llevaba un arma y apuntó a mi compañero… No lo dudé un segundo.-Meredith tragó saliva con desagrado-¿Crees que soy capaz o que no?

La actriz asintió lentamente y decidió centrarse en otra revista de moda.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad, Castle se movía preocupado, dando vueltas alrededor de la isla de la cocina.

-Están tardando mucho…-bufó exasperado ante la atenta y divertida mirada de su madre, que disfrutaba de una copa de vino sentada en un taburete.- Seguro que… y… si…Mamá…-la miró- ¿Crees que se habrán peleado?

-¿Te las estas imaginando peleando la una a la otra por ti, querido?

Castle asintió.

-Ingenuo. Meredith ha venido para ver a Alexis…

-¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Navidad? No pasa las navidades con Lex desde que tenía tres años.

-Pues está claro, cariño-Martha le miró- las revistas…tienes una guardaespaldas…

-Alexis la tiene.

-Con más razón, viene a marcar terreno con su hija…

-Su hija está feliz conmigo y con Kate…

-Richard…no te confundas…sabes…

-Madre, sé que es mi empleada. No hay nada más-aseguró-Ok, está buenísima, pero lo único que creo es que Kate es muy buena para Alexis…

Martha asintió dándole la razón.

-¿No crees que se la quiera llevar a París a pasar las fiestas…como aquella vez que se la llevó del colegio de compras, verdad?

Martha negó.

-Quita esa cara de horror, Richard. Además, la culpa es tuya-le señaló con el dedo-como se te ocurrió tener una hija…-la cara de Richard cambió- No me malinterpretes, Alexis es nuestra vida, pero su madre…

-Te entiendo, madre. –Castle suspiró- Se rompió el condón. –contestó como si nada.

Martha rodó los ojos y terminó su copa de vino en el momento en que la puerta se abría y entraba Alexis corriendo con una muñeca nueva de 'American Girl' cortesía de su madre quien la seguía detrás y por último Kate.

Miró a Beckett y ésta le devolvió una escueta mirada de cansancio. Él mejor que nadie la comprendía. Meredith tenía un carácter especial, y una vez se te caía la venda de la ilusión con ella…era difícil aguantarla más de dos horas seguidas.

Kate ayudó a Martha a hacer la cena para hacerle las cosas más fácil a Meredith con Alexis, ya que la niña no dejaba de querer compartir cosas con ella como siempre hacía, pero la guardaespaldas creía que no era lo correcto en ese momento.

Castle estaba con su hija y su ex mujer, pero no podía de vez en cuando mirar hacia la cocina.

Suspiró, mientras Meredith le hablaba:

-No entiendo por que tiene que vivir aquí…aquí Alexis está segura…lo que tu querías era…

-Meredith, déjalo por favor-dijo Castle viendo como Kate, a pesar de todo, podía escucharles.

Tras la cena, Kate decidió quedarse un rato leyendo mientras Meredith hablaba de "cosas de chicas" con Alexis en su habitación en lugar de contarle un cuento.

Rick que se había quedado guardando los platos que había sacado del lavaplatos – tarea que seguía sorprendiendo a Kate, que lo hiciera él en lugar de tener servicio-, se acercó hasta dónde estaba Beckett.

Kate alzó la vista y cerró el libro. Se levantó y justo cuando fue a hablar a su jefe, Meredith bajaba las escaleras.

-Se ha quedado dormida…-la pelirroja se agarró de la cintura de Castle-vamos…a tu habitación.

Miró con intenciones a Kate.

-¿Tu…vas a dormir?-Rick miró a Kate. Kate miró el libro.

-Esperamos no hacer mucho ruido…Katherine-sonrió la mujer, con intenciones y tras una breve mirada se dirigieron al dormitorio del escritor.

Kate frunció el ceño cuando las risas del interior de la habitación llegaron a sus oídos. Risas de Richard y de su ex mujer. Suspiró y subió a su habitación intentando no hacer caso a esos sentimientos que afloraban en su estomago.


	9. Chapter 9

La mañana no parecía pintar muy bien para Kate. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de esos en donde sientes punzadas de dolor cada tres segundos y además se había levantado con muy mal humor, no solo por el dolor de cabeza, sino porque no habia podido dormir nada. El pensamiento de su jefe y su ex en una misma habitación la había tenido inquieta y mortificada, y aunque intentara buscar una explicación lógica y racional ante su aparente molestia, no encontraba ningún.

Era verdad que Meredith era completamente insufrible, pero no era problema suyo con quien dormía o dejaba de dormir Castle. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en medio de la cocina, con una taza de café en las manos esperando que todo el mundo se levantara.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a sentirse menos fastidiada, su jefe apareció con ojeras y despeinado, como si no hubiese dormido nada. Ella ya se imaginaba porque.

-Buenos días.-Lo escucho decir con tono ronco.

Ella no respondió y simplemente se limito a mirarle mientras Castle se servía el café que ella había preparado.

Le dio un sorbo y lo saboreó.

-Mmm, está bueno.-Dijo cogiendo luego la azúcar para endulzarlo un poco más. Notó que Kate lo miraba inquisitivamente y la miró.-¿Pasa algo?.

-No.-Respondió la aludida encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes mala cara.

-Muchas gracias, tu también.-Dijo ella irónica.-Pero supongo que lo tuyo era de esperarse.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Bueno, que tu noche supongo que estuvo movida.

Castle la miró con la taza en sus manos y luego sonrió a medias.

-Creo que…¿estás celosa, Kate?.-Preguntó divertido.

Kate lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Qué?.-Rió.-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué iba yo a estar celosa?.

Los ojos de él brillaban aun con diversión y rodeó el mesón de la cocina acercándose a su empleada, quedando muy cerca.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿Por qué estás celosa?.-Le susurró acercando su rostro al de ella.

Ambos se miraron durante varios segundos y Kate estuvo a punto de decir algo, hasta que escucharon la voz de Meredith que entró en la cocina con un gran bostezo.

-Oh, hay café recién hecho.-Dijo con su voz chillona, y Kate se percató de que estaba en bragas.

Apretó la mandíbula y se puso de pie.

-Creo que voy a…-Comenzó a decir.

-Oh no, quédate.-Le dijo Meredith con una sonrisa tensa.-Mientras Richard prepara uno de sus fantásticos desayunos tu y yo podemos hablar.-Se estiró perezosamente.-Dios, me duelen todos los músculos.

Las punzadas regresaron a la cabeza de Kate y deseó poder huir de esta mujer y de su vocecilla.

Pero no tuvo más remedio que sentarse allí y escuchar la cháchara de la pelirroja, quien hacia uno que otro comentario sobre lo genial que es dormir con Castle y sobre lo adolorida que estaba.

Alexis se levantó justo cuando el desayuno estuvo listo y salvó a Kate de las atenciones de Meredith.

Kate observó la interacción entre madre e hija y se le hizo de lo más extraña. Aunque era patente que ambas se querían, Alexis no parecía tener esa adoración que tienen las niñas pequeñas por sus madres. Claro que, tomando en cuenta que la veía tan poco, podía verlo hasta normal.

Mientras desayunaban, Meredith tuvo que atender una llamada.

Kate levantó la vista y notó que Castle la miraba aún divertido.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó mientras masticaba su beicon.

-¿Quieres ir a patinar?.

-¡Sí!.-Exclamó Alexis con júbilo.

Kate sintió ciertas cosquillas en la tripa cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad él le había preguntado a ella y no a Alexis. Pero ya que la niña había aceptado de buen gusto, ella también tendría que ir.

Ocultó el rostro para no sonreír. No patinaba desde que tenía unos dieciocho. Había ido con su madre y había sido uno de los días más divertidos de su vida.

-Eso está mejor.-Escuchó que le decía Castle, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo tontamente.

Él le sonrió y Meredith llego de nuevo interrumpiendo el momento.

-Creo que mi visita será más corta de lo que pensé.-Miró a Alexis con pena.-Tengo que volver a Los Angeles calabacita.- Castle la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Algún proyecto?.

-Bueno, no exactamente…

-Tu novio, entonces.-Dijo Castle resignado.

Meredith se encogió de hombros.

-Odia estar solo en navidad…-Comenzó a decir.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, Alexis estará bien, ¿verdad cielo?.

Alexis que estaba concentrada cortando sus tortitas miró a sus padres.

-Eh, si…-Dijo encogiendo se hombros y regresando la atención a su tarea.

Kate miró la escena sorprendida. Ella a esa edad, no podía ni pensar estar lejos de su madre.

Y ese mismo día, luego de que Meredith se fuera, no sin antes armar un drama de lo mucho que le dolía dejar a Alexis, los tres se fueron a patinar en Central Park.

Kate sonrió divertida al ver a padre e hija intentando mantener el equilibrio, ya que Castle no tenía mucha más coordinación que su hija pequeña.

Los arboles estaban cubiertos del blanco que rodeaba toda la ciudad, y los edificios se veían grises y plateados a esa hora del día. Había familias, parejas y niños patinando de un lado a otro y una sensación de nostalgia invadió a Kate haciendo que se perdiera en sus recuerdos durante un rato.

Castle que patinaba ajeno a la introspección de Kate, que había decidido mirarlos desde afuera, la miró durante varios segundos.

El viento hacia que su pelo se moviera, y la bufanda roja que usaba, hacia que su piel se viera sonrosada. Muchas veces, como en ese momento, se sorprendía por su belleza. Porque no era una belleza típica, Kate no era simplemente bonita; era una belleza que se mezclaba con un aire de sensualidad y de agonía, que a él le intrigaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron con lo de ella quien lo miró fijamente sin ningún disimulo. Justo en ese momento sintió como perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre el hielo con un duro golpe.

Escuchó la risilla de Alexis y él también rió divertido ante su propia falta de coordinación para patinar. Alexis se subió sobre él divertida, diciéndole lo malo que era para el patinaje y Castle giró la vista mirando de nuevo a Kate quien sonreía divertida.

Se puso de pie como pudo y mientras Alexis seguía practicando él se acercó a Kate.

-Acabarás con el cuerpo lleno de cardenales.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Es el precio que se tiene que pagar.-Se apoyo en el borde.-Tú has estado allí un rato riéndote de mí, pero yo aun no te he visto patinar.

-No me apetece.-Dijo ella sin más.

-Pues yo soy tu jefe, y te ordeno que patines.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Entonces tengo que hacer todo lo que me digas ahora?.

-Siempre.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza.

-No voy a patinar.

-¿Por qué no?, venga será divertido. Además, considéralo como una despedida antes de irte con tu padre.

-Pero si regreso en unos días.

-Venga.-Alexis se acercó a ellos.

-Papi no se vale descansar.

-Estoy intentando convencer a Kate de que se una.

-¡Sí!.-Exclamo la niña.-¿Por fis?.

Kate la miró y a ella si que no pudo decirle que no. Aunque patinar le trajera un millón de recuerdos, suponía que no tenía nada de malo divertirse un poco.

Y efectivamente se divirtió muchísimo con ambos.

Ella sí que era una patinadora experimentada, cosa que no sorprendió en nada a Castle. Se movía con gracia y armonía y Castle la observó mientras le daba a Alexis algunos trucos para mejorar su técnica.

-Castle, no te veo patinando.-Lo regañó pasando a su lado con agilidad.

-Eso es fácil decirlo cuando tú patinas como una profesional.

Ella rió entre dientes.

-Venga, muévete.-Le estiró la mano y Castle resopló cogiéndola.

Kate usaba unos guantes de lana negros, pero aun a través de la lana podía sentir la calidez de su piel.

Ella lo arrastró hasta el centro mientras ambos sonreían y Castle patinaba con la agilidad de un niño de cinco años.

-Intenta mantener los pies juntos.-Le estaba diciendo ella que parecía contenta y relajada.

-Eso intento.- Respondió él. En esa zona el hielo se sentía más suave y resbaladizo.-Oh…oh…-Aleteó con ambas manos y Kate estiró la suya para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

Pero cuando Castle tomó la mano de ella, lo único que consiguió es que ambos cayeran sobre el hielo, uno encima del otro.

Castle la rodeó con sus brazos por inercia y ambos se miraron, sorprendidos en un principio, pero luego sonrieron.

-Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo el que quedó debajo.-Le dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eres una patata patinando, Castle.-Carcajeó ella.

-Ya, lo se lo sé.-Suspiro él y ambos se pusieron de pie sin dejar de mirarse anhelantes.-Kate, lo de…Meredith y yo solo dormimos ayer, no hicimos nada más. Solo para dejarlo claro.

Kate lo miró sorprendida. No esperaba que él le dijera eso en esas circunstancias.

-No tienes que explicarme nada.

-¿No?.-Preguntó él. Pero pareció más una pregunta retórica.

Se miraron varios segundos más hasta que ella apartó la vista.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa, tengo que empacar mis cosas.-Dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Habían comenzando a caer gruesos copos de nieve.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres irte?.

-Segura.-Le dijo estirándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Luego de algunas protestas de Alexis, regresaron al loft en donde Kate subió enseguida para hacer un bolso con algunas cosas. Aun sonreía por la tarde divertida que había pasado.

Frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. Castle era su jefe, y ella de alguna forma había estado tonteando con el todos esos días. Pero oh dios, simplemente no podía evitarlo, era como si no pudiera pensar de forma correcta cuando estaba cerca de él.

Luego de un buen rato, bajó las escaleras para prepararse un café o un chocolate caliente y vio a Castle mirando la televisión.

-Uhm, ¿Kate?.

Ella se detuvo y le miró.

-¿Si?.

-Creo que deberías ver esto.

Ella se acercó a la tv y las imágenes eran calles de Nueva York cubiertas de nieve y un titular que ponía: "Alerta roja, gran nevada en Nueva York".

Kate se quedó boquiabierta mirando la televisión. Casi dos palmos de nieve levantaban por las aceras. Corrió al ventanal y miró al exterior. Una gran ventisca de nieve se cernía.

-¿En que momento ha pasado esto?

-Al parecer...-Castle se levantó y se acercó a su lado-llevaban días prediciendolo... pero no estaban seguros.

Kate suspiró. Así le iba a ser imposible reunirse con su padre. Volvió a mirar a la televisión dónde pedían a todos los ciudadanos que no hubieran regresado a casa por Navidad, que se quedaran donde estaban... la nevada iba para largo.

-No dejaré que te marches así-dijo Castle mirando a Beckett.

Kate hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Era obvio que no podía quejarse. Con ese temporal iba a ser una locura salir.

Cogió su móvil y llamó a su padre con el que estuvo hablando más de una hora.

Dos días después, la casa estaba completamente decorada para la ocasión gracias a Richard y su hija. Kate había decidido mantenerse al margen, pero no rechazó la invitación a cenar con ellos, a pesar que ella estaba algo distante.

Aquellas fechas no le traían buenos recuerdos. Bajó las escaleras con unos simples vaqueros estrechos y un top bajo un jersey de lana morado algo holgado, y se sintió completamente fuera de lugar cuando vio a Richard con camisa y pantalón negro, bastante ajustado a decir verdad, y su increíble fragancia masculina que impregnaba toda la sala.

Castle no apartó la mirada de ella y sobretodo de su trasero hasta que las risas de Alexis hicieron que regresara a su mundo. La niña parecía una princesita vestida con un hermoso vestido verde oscuro con un lazo rojo recogiendo su cabello. Muy navideño.

Kate se pasó toda la noche prácticamente en silencio, apenas interviniendo

Castle no le dijo nada. No la obligó. Estaba satisfecho con al menos, tener su presencia en la cena, y sabía que si se comportaba así debía ser por algún motivo de fuerza. Y además, su madre le había pedido que le dejara espacio a la muchacha, que simplemente era su empleada y si estaba allí era por la nevada.

No obstante, Beckett disfrutó de la cena de la familia Castle, por que, al fin y al cabo aquellas eran unas fechas para pasar en familia y ella, sabía que no era parte de esa familia hasta que Alexis se encargó de hacerle saber que se equivocaba cuando colgó en la chimenea un calcetín de color morado con su nombre bordado en dorado.

Kate sonrió viendo una vez más su calcetín, al lado del de Castle de color negro, el de Martha de animal print y el de Alexis de color rojo.

-Es una tradición familiar, Kate-comentó la niña como si nada, con diversión mientras que aquél comentario le tocó la fibra a la guardaespaldas.

-Lexy es hora de dormir-informó Castle tras haber recogido la mesa y haber brindado con su madre, su hija, y con Kate, que a pesar de todo terminó aceptando.

Rick miró el plato de galletas de navidad: vacío.

Alexis y Kate rieron entre dientes al ser cazadas.

-Vamos nena, dile buenas noches a la abuela y dame un beso, o Santa no te dejará nada-le dijo Rick abrazando a su niña y dejando un beso en su cabello.

La niña se quejó varias veces, pero finalmente se despidió de su abuela y a regañadientes subió a su habitación con la condición de que Kate la acompañara. Y Kate deseando escapar del salón, aceptó.

Esperó sentada en su cama a que la niña, ya con pijama se cepillara los dientes.

Alexis dio un brinco sobre su cama y se dejó arropar por Kate.

-Kate, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Por qué estás triste?

Kate, se sentó en el borde y acarició su frente apartando un mechón. Suspiró y sintió la mirada azul de la niña sobre sus ojos que esperaban una respuesta. Cómo podía ser capaz esa niña de sacarle todo.

-Por qué…verás cariño, a veces los adultos, simplemente…estamos tristes por que…

-¿Echas de menos a alguien?

Kate supo que no hubiera encontrado una mejor respuesta en años que la que Alexis le estaba ofreciendo.

-Eso es.

-¿A tus papás? Pero no podías ir a ver a tu papá…estaba nevando y tu mamá…

Kate la miró y volvió a acariciarla, esta vez en su pelo.

-Está en el cielo, cariño.

-Oh-Alexis la miró y se irguió- lo siento mucho, Kate.

Beckett sintió que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, sobretodo al sentir los bracitos de esa pequeña rodearle con fuerza. La abrazó y le dio un tierno beso.

-Yo a veces…también estoy triste por que…mi mamá tampoco suele estar-la niña la miró- Sé que no es lo mismo, pero…

Kate la miró con ternura y sintió una sensación de protección hacia ella aun mayor. Luego sintió algo parecido al odio hacia Meredith al desatender a esa niña.

-Tu mamá te quiere, es solo que…

-Ya lo sé, está ocupada-murmuró.

-Alexis, yo no soy tu mamá, pero siempre seré tu amiga y si necesitas algo…

Alexis sonrió y su rostro se llenó de alegría de nuevo, haciendo que Kate se sintiera también mucho mejor.

-Venga, enana, a dormir o si no, no vendrá Santa…

-¿Puedo decirte algo? Es un secreto.

-Claro-Kate se levantó, arropándola mejor y acercándose a ella.

-Sé que Santa son los papás-Alexis rió-pero no quiero que papi se ponga triste por que a él le ilusiona mucho todo esto… y a mi me gusta que me haga regalos.

Kate no pudo evitar reír.

-Tranquila, guardaré tu secreto.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

-Buenas noches, Lex.-dijo Kate antes de salir de la habitación, sin siquiera percatarse que la puerta estaba diferente a como ella la había dejado.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de la pequeña y dudó en dirigirse de nuevo al salón pero finalmente se metió en su habitación y tras cambiarse de ropa, se metió en su cama y se desahogó llorando en silencio.

Jamás había escuchado tantos gritos un día de Navidad desde que ella había dejado de sentir esa alegría por dicha fecha muchísimos años atrás. Aunque realmente, ella siempre supo que Santa no era real. En su casa no había chimenea.

Vestida con el short del pijama, la camiseta y la bata a juego y unas simples zapatillas bajó al salón y se quedó a mitad de las escaleras observando a Alexis desenvolver los cientos de regalos que había bajo el árbol en compañía de su padre y su abuela, también en pijama.

Castle alzó la vista al sentir la mirada de Kate sobre ellos y le sonrió.

Kate bajo las últimas escaleras acercándose a la niña ante la mirada de Martha, que había pasado allí la noche con ellos.

Se arrodilló a su lado y observó las muñecas, libros, ropa, juegos de mesa y algunas pulseras que le habían dejado.

-Kate, creo que Santa dejó algo en tu calcetín-dijo Alexis dando la vuelta al suyo y sacando las últimas golosinas que le quedaban por encontrar-vamos...ve a ver.

Kate se levantó y pasó por el lado de Castle hasta llegar al calcetín y notar lo mucho que pesaba al cogerlo.

-Te dije que no celebro Navidad-murmuró entre dientes para que Alexis no escuchara la conversación, a pesar de su secreto.

La niña estaba entretenida con sus regalos, probando todas sus pulseras con su abuela.

-En la casa de los Castle, siempre hay regalos… para todos… incluso para el Grinch.

Kate hizo una mueca.

-Que gracioso…-carraspeó-yo no tengo nada para ti.

-No necesito nada… aunque… si quieres volver a la ducha…no me importaría.

Kate le enseñó el dedo medio y ambos rieron.

Kate miró el papel entre sus manos y lo despegó, desenvolviendo el paquete para quedarse sin habla al ver su contenido.

Una foto. Una simple foto de ellos tres del día que habían pasado en Central Park patinando. Alexis en medio de ambos, sonriendo, mientras Castle pasaba un brazo sobre ella y Kate otro. Parecían una familia. Kate acarició el marco de plata y sonrió sintiendo que las lágrimas de la noche anterior por suerte impedirían que se pusiera a llorar ahí delante ante ese presente.

-Gracias…la verdad-lo miró-no esperaba esto.

-Lo sé…-Castle rió- ¿Esperabas unas braguitas sexys, verdad?-Kate golpeó su hombro.

-Idiota-murmuró mirando sus ojos, perdiéndose en su azul sintiendo que se ruborizaba, percibiendo como extrañamente su corazón latía más rápido. Apartó rápido su mirada.

-Pensé que…era un regalo sencillo, nada ostentoso…y…personal… para…que te acuerdes de nosotros cuando vuelvas a la policía.

Kate sintió una punzada cuando escuchó sus palabras pero asintió.

-Gracias Rick-lo abrazó unos segundos, dejándose llevar.

Richard disfrutó de aquél abrazo como nunca, sintiendo que podía quedarse en esa posición para siempre, a pesar de estar en pijama y expuesto prácticamente a ella.

Ambos se separaron.

-Ves, no es tan malo celebrar la Navidad…Katherine.

Kate tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Si, sólo que yo…

-Está bien-acarició su mano-anoche…iba a arropar y darle un beso a Alexis y…

-No pudiste evitar escuchar-interrumpió la guardaespaldas-como no…

-Kate…yo…

-Tu hija es muy inteligente, Castle. Has hecho un buen trabajo criándola tu solo-intentó cambiar de tema- Aunque ella también extraña y…

-Yo no conocí a mi padre, pero-Kate lo miró sorprendiéndose de esa confesión- intento que ella no sienta el mismo vacío con su madre, y…Kate, el vacío para ti estará…pero tienes más personas contigo que intentaran que se note menos como yo hago con Alexis-y puedo hacer contigo-pensó- sé que la echas de menos…

-Mucho-murmuró ella bajando la vista al …-lo miró con los ojos brillando, y Castle supo que había conseguido mucho más que nadie, había conseguido que se abriera con él y con esa mínima conversación, ya tenía suficiente.

Tal vez, algún día conseguiría que le hablara de ella… cuando estuviera lista. Y tal vez él, algún día podría hablarle de cómo se sentía la ausencia de un padre.

-Feliz Navidad, Kate.

Kate le miró unos segundos.

-Feliz Navidad, Richard.


	10. Chapter 10

En este capítulo también hay una pista de quien soy ;)

* * *

Castle no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Se suponía que ese día todo serian risas y últimos preparativos para la fiesta de fin de año que hacia sin falta año tras año. Era una celebración intima, que hacía en casa con algunos amigos y con su familia. Nada demasiado ostentoso, simplemente una celebración para darle la bienvenida al nuevo año con buena vibra.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, en medio de la cocina mirando como su molesta empleada charlaba con alguien por móvil. No tenía ni idea de con quién era, pero por los gestos de su rostro estaba claro que no era su padre. Además se había ido a hablar al salón con mucho misterio. Castle se preguntaba si era algún nuevo conocido o peor aún, un ex.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que Kate tenía un humor de perros desde que se había despertado.

Se había encontrado con ella en la entrada del baño, y le había hecho un comentario, como siempre en broma, de la mala cara que tenia. En realidad estaba preciosa recién levantada, pero últimamente se hacían bromas mutuamente y no pasaba nada. Pero esa mañana Kate lo había mirado de forma asesina y le había dicho que se fuese a la mierda, entrando luego al baño y dejándolo ceñudo.

Luego no se había sentado ni siquiera a desayunar y había atendido esa misteriosa llamada, sentándose en el salón durante un buen rato.

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios y la miró fijamente.

Kate Beckett era la mujer más frustrante y desconcertante que el había conocido nunca.

Justo cuando pensaba que entre ellos había comenzado algún tipo de amistad o quizás algo que pudiera ir mas allá a pesar de que ella era su empleada, ella se comportaba de esta forma tan extraña sin hablarle y siendo completa y absolutamente huraña.

Bueno, él no iba a rogarle. Richard Castle no va detrás de ninguna mujer, las mujeres iban detrás de él. Se dijo y dejó la taza en el lavabo.

Se dio cuenta de que Kate dejaba de hablar por móvil y luego se ponía a jugar un tanto sonriente con Alexis.

Bien, entonces el problema era con él, se dijo impresionado. Pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se encerró en su despacho para hacer algunas llamadas para esa noche.

* * *

Kate miró a Alexis y sonrió un poco.

-¿Aún estas triste, Kate?-Preguntó la niña que jugaba con dos muñecas.

En realidad no estaba triste. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y eso hacía que estuviese de muy malhumor. Miró hacia la cocina y se dio cuenta de que Castle ya no estaba allí. Esa mañana tal vez se había pasado, pero ella no estaba de humor para sus bromas en ese momento.

Quizás luego se disculpara con él.

-No, no estoy triste.-Le dijo estirándose en el sofá.-Solo no me siento bien hoy.

-Pero es fin de año.

-Así es.

Kate solía pasar el fin de año trabajando también. Este sería el primer fin de año en el que estaría celebrando, luego de muchos años.

-Yo tengo ganas de ponerme mi vestido nuevo.-Dijo Alexis sonriente.-¿Tu ya sabes que te pondrás para la fiesta?-Kate frunció un poco el ceño.

No tenía ganas de asistir a la dichosa fiesta, pero ya que prácticamente vivía allí, no tenía mas remedio.

Encima había estado hablando con su amiga Lanie. Hacía mucho que Kate había querido presentar la prueba para hacerse detective de homicidios, pero con todo lo que había pasado con su despido, todo se hacía más difícil. Lanie, a quien había conocido en alguna que otra escena del crimen y habían hecho buenas migas, la había estado animando para que pusiera su vida en orden e intentara recuperar su trabajo.

El problema era que Kate en el fondo, había comenzado a sentirse demasiado cómoda en esta casa y con esta familia. Incluso podría decirse que había desarrollado un cariño especial. Y estaba segura que irse, no sería fácil.

* * *

La música sonaba alegremente. Una mezcla de todo tipo de géneros musicales que mantenían el ambiente animado, mientras la gente llegaba al calor del loft, refugiándose del frío abrumador que aún había en las calles.

Los invitados a la fiesta incluían algún que otro amigo íntimo, algún pariente lejano de Martha, algún director famoso y claro, pensó Castle, allí estaba Ángela Stevens, íntima amiga y compañera de su madre.

Cuando Castle tenía unos quince años, su madre estaba en una obra muy importante, por la cual estaba muy emocionada. Castle se había pasado por el teatro un par de veces mientras su madre ensayaba, solo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y porque le parecía entretenido. Y allí había conocido a Ángela. Alta, rubia y con un rostro precioso. Para cualquier chico de quince años, recibir atenciones de una mujer mayor con esa belleza es un sueño. Y Castle no fue la excepción, de hecho, Ángela había sido la primera mujer en su vida. Sexualmente hablando, por supuesto.

Pero todo había sido muy breve, porque ella era casada.

-Richard.-Lo saludó ella. Los años no habían hecho más que acentuar su belleza y sensualidad.

-Ángela.-Ella lo abrazó amigablemente con una sonrisa.-Muchas gracias por la invitación, querido.

-Por favor, sabes que cada año eres más que bienvenida.-Le respondió el besando su mano con galantería.

-Estás esplendido.

-Lo mismo digo. Parece como si los años no pasaran para ti.-Ella sonrió con coquetería.

Pero cuando Castle desvió la mirada no pudo seguir con la conversación. Su atención de concentró completamente en su guardaespaldas, quien ese momento bajaba las escaleras con un vestido corto de color negro y de mangas largas, que se ceñía completamente a su cuerpo y que tenía una abertura en v en el escote.

Contuvo el aliento y sintió como la sangre en sus venas se calentaba a temperaturas insospechadas, causando que le costara respirar por momentos y que una especie de salvaje excitación bullera en su interior.

Por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes, de todas las cosa que deseaba hacerle a Kate en ese momento, todas las cosas que deseaba susurrarle en el oído mientras sus manos se metían por debajo de ese vestido.

Los ojos de Kate atraparon los suyos y la vio acercarse hasta donde estaba Martha, volviendo a ignorarlo.

No habían hablado en toda la tarde y suponía que ella aun estaba molesta. Se preguntó si la llamada que había contestado esa mañana tendría algo que ver.

-Veo que alguien más ha cautivado tu atención.-Escuchó la voz de Ángela y giró la vista mirándola.-Una chica muy guapa la que tienes por empleada.-Dijo divertida.

-Por favor, Ángela, sabes que tienes toda mi atención.

Ella rió divertida.

-No puedo competir con un espécimen tan joven, querido.-Le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.-Y menos cuando es patente lo cautivado que te tiene.

Él frunció el ceño y ella se alejo riendo aun divertida.

Luego de charlar con uno que otro amigo se encontró a si mismo buscándola con la mirada. La buscó alrededor del salón pero no la vio. Se preguntó si habría subido de nuevo para encerrarse como una ermitaña.

Entonces la vio, estaba mirando la nieve a través de la ventana del despacho, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Se encaminó hacia allí y cerró la puerta con cuidado. La música a penas se escuchaba ahora.

-¿Algo interesante allí fuera que quieras compartir?-Kate se giró sorprendida pero luego miró de nuevo afuera sin responderle.-Kate, ¿estás aun molesta por lo de esta mañana?-Él se acercó cuidadosamente, pero ella seguía sin hablarle.

Su semblante se veía bastante serio.

-Sigue con lo tuyo Castle, coqueteando con todas las mujeres de la fiesta y déjame en paz.

El frunció el ceño.

-Aún no entiendo que es lo que te molestó tanto.

Kate apretó la mandíbula.

Se había dado cuenta de que en realidad estaba molesta consigo misma. Por sentir todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo y que no debería sentir con respecto al hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella.

-¿Por qué crees que eres tu quien me molesta?, no todo gira a tu alrededor ¿sabes?

-Ah, entonces es por la llamada ¿cierto?

-¿Qué?

-Te vi hablando hoy con mucho secretismo, te dije que no quería novios viniendo a esta casa.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?

-¿Hablabas con un ex entonces?

-¿Y eso que coño te interesa? Tú vas por la vida con una y otra, no entiendo porque te importa tanto mi vida amorosa.

Ambos habían empezado a alzar la voz.

-No me interesa tu vida amorosa.

-¿No?

-No.

-Pues a mí me parece que si te interesa.

Él se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla. El cuerpo de Kate quedó aprisionado entre la ventana y el enorme cuerpo de él.

-¿Y si te digo que sí, que pasa? ¿Y si te digo que no puedo pensar en ningún otro hombre poniéndote un dedo encima sin que me hierva la sangre?-Él hablaba con los dientes apretados, demasiado excitado, mirando los labios de ella.

-No tienes derecho…-Murmuró Kate también mirando los labios de él.

-No.-La mano de él la tomó bruscamente por la nuca.-Pero no puedo evitarlo.-Susurró cerca de sus labios.

Su masculino olor se impregnó en su nariz, y su cuerpo se sentía grande y duro cerca del suyo. Ella deseaba tocarle, deseaba meter las manos debajo de esa camisa gris, deseaba que el calor de su piel abrazara la suya, le deseaba a él.

Le deseaba en su interior, allí y en ese momento.

Y lo siguiente que Kate supo, era que sus labios la dejaban sin aliento.

Castle fue directo, atacó sin previo aviso y devoró sus labios con los suyos con una rudeza que la calentó al máximo.

Por mucho que intentaba imaginarse como podía ser el sexo con él, en ese momento, era incapaz de pensar más allá de las manos de él, que habían cobrado vida propia se perdían por su cuerpo con soltura y experiencia.

Kate se separó levemente tironeando de su labio, mordisqueando y le miró. El cabello de él estaba desordenado y la miró con los ojos achicados. Apenas les separaba un par de centímetros. Su respiración era agitada ante ese beso y el rostro de Kate denotaba sorpresa. El escritor sonrió con arrogancia y ella se relamió los labios mordiéndoselo sensualmente.

Una ola de calor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Castle ante esa imagen. Y volvió a atacar como un león ataca a su presa. Kate era su presa y no supo en que momento se habían movido hasta que la espalda de ella chocó contra la estantería de su despacho. Kate gimió al sentir la lengua caliente y aterciopelada entrelazarse con la suya.

Sus labios desconectaron de nuevo. Y otra vez la misma mirada. El breve remordimiento que les asaltaba les hizo detenerse. La música, esta vez, más alta y con un ritmo atronador llegaba a sus oídos como si el altavoz estuviera a su lado.

This is the new Shit de Marylin Manson.

"Sex, sex, sex, sex" Esa estrofa explotó en la habitación con fuerza. Los gritos de Manson inundaron la habitación y les dio fuerzas para olvidarse de todo, para abalanzarse el uno al otro. Y esta vez fue Kate la demandante. Fue Kate quien entreabrió su boca contra la suya e introdujo con una fuerza y pasión inusual en la boca del escritor. Y le besó de tal manera que la erección de Castle presionó su bragueta sintiendo como sus pantalones iban a estallar. Jamás un beso le había excitado tanto.

La espalda de Kate chocó contra la estantería de nuevo, sus manos se agarraron de la solapa de la camisa gris de Richard y tironeó, acercándolo más a ella haciendo que el primer botón saltara sin piedad.

Al mismo tiempo, la mano de Castle se deslizó por su muslo hacia arriba, subiendo el vestido hasta su cadera. La movió apretando su mano en su trasero mientras besaba con ansia el cuello de su guardaespaldas.

Varios libros cayeron al suelo ante el agarre de Kate mientras su pelvis se rozaba con la de él. El bulto de su entrepierna era delirante. Se separaron con los labios hinchados por tanto beso. Sus pechos subían y bajaban ante su respiración agitada.

Kate lo miró. Castle la desnudó con la mirada. Movió su mano hasta su centro y sintió su humedad por fuera de sus braguitas. Volvió a buscar sus labios mientras movió su mano por fuera de su ropa interior, acariciando su sexo.

Kate gimió con fuerza agarrándose al cabello de él, que mordía su cuello y movía más rápido su mano y con la otra mano tiró un par de libros.

Alzó su pierna hasta rodearla sin dificultad en la cintura de él. Se pegó y sintió la erección de Castle frotarse en su sexo. Aquello fue demasiado para su cuerpo.

-Llevo…toda la noche deseando subirte este vestido-dijo Castle entre gemidos y la música alta, casi inaudiblemente.

Kate sintió su zapato caer al suelo y como él, mientras subía su vestido la alzaba como si no pesara nada hasta hacer que rodeara su cintura con sus dos piernas.

Se movió hasta su escritorio mientras metía una mano por su escote. La miró al sentir que no llevaba sujetador y acarició su pecho haciendo presión. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante las caricias y movió sus manos al sentir la madera del escritorio en su culo.

Varios papeles y objetos cayeron al suelo. No importaba. Sus labios chocaron de nuevo como dos trenes. Explotaron. Las manos de Kate se perdieron en el cinturón de él, desabrochándolo con rapidez. Aquello era puro sexo. Pura pasión. Necesitaba sentir su polla en su interior cuanto antes.

Bajo levemente su pantalón y la erección de Castle –la gran erección de Castle- escapó, por fin liberada de tanta presión.

Kate se mordió el labio y la rodeo con sus dedos, subiendo arriba y abajo. Era caliente. Gruesa. Grande. Perfecta. Castle la miró un segundo y perdió sus manos en sus piernas, devolviéndole el placer que ella le proporcionaba. Apartó sus braguitas y de una embestida la llenó por completo haciendo que clavara sus uñas en sus hombros y gritara hondo.

Kate rodeó con más fuerza su cuerpo con sus piernas y se pegó a él mientras embestía con fuerza, gimiendo y jadeando rudamente en su cuello.

No les importaba gritar lo más mínimo ya que por suerte la música estaba amortiguando cada sonido que escapaba de sus bocas.

Aullaban de placer. Castle se movía adelante y atrás, contra ella, fuerte, despacio, más fuerte, con una mano masajeaba una y otra vez sus senos mientras Kate clavaba su talón en su culo apremiándole mientras sus manos se agarraban con fuerza al borde de la mesa.

Aquello no era más que sexo. Un encuentro sucio, rápido, moviéndose como animales salvajes el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

-Más…más…ah…dios….si….Castle….Estoy…ahhhh…

Las palabras de Kate le volvían loco y no podía más que incrementar el ritmo sintiendo próximo el orgasmo de ella. Ni siquiera se habían parado a pensar que… estaba haciéndolo con su empleada, en su escritorio, sin condón mientras su portátil había acabado en el suelo, seguramente roto.

-Kate…Kate…si…nena...-Castle soltó un gemido gutural en su oído, mordiendo su cuello en el mismo instante que sentía los músculos de ella contraerse alrededor de su erección, enviando miles de sensaciones a todo su cuerpo.

Sintió como el calor crecía en su vientre, en sus testículos y terminaba sin poder evitarlo en su interior, sin siquiera ser capaz de pensar en nada más que en hacérselo una y otra vez, sin dejar de querer embestir mientras Kate se retorcía en sus brazos, sus piernas se tensaban y echaba su cuello hacia atrás gritando su orgasmo.

Beckett soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones y abrió los ojos cuando Castle se desconectaba de ella. Apenas eran conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar. La canción de Manson había terminado hacía unos minutos y ni siquiera habían prestado atención a la cuenta atrás que gritaban los invitados de la fiesta dando la bienvenida al año nuevo. El ambiente se relajó mientras Castle aun respirando agitado se acomodaba los pantalones.

Apenas era capaz de mirarlo a la cara por lo que decidió buscar sus zapatos y colocárselos lo mejor que podía sintiendo como su sexo aun vibraba por el tremendo orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Arregló su cabello y su vestido y se inclinó recogiendo varias cosas de la mesa y depositándolas en ella.

Una palmada en su trasero la hizo sobresaltarse. Pero no dijo nada. Ninguno habló. Aun eran incapaces de recuperar el habla.

Se giró en busca de Castle y tras una mirada cargada de deseo pasó por su lado.

-Yo salgo primero…-murmuró.

-Ha sido a la vez…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kate sin comprender.

-Que nos hemos corrido a la vez-bromeó el escritor.

Kate sintió una excitación recorrer su vientre ante el recordatorio de él. Apenas asintió sin poder comentar nada y entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-Voy…a…asearme...-carraspeó- No hemos…utilizado…yo…

-He sido incapaz de pensar en nada…yo siempre me cuido.

-Yo tomo anticonceptivas…-dijo casi sin mirarlo, sonrojada.

-No tienes nada más que preocuparte…-comentó Castle y aprovechó para terminar de recoger varios libros del suelo. Lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquella habitación había sido todo un espectáculo.-Soy sano.

Kate asintió y sin decir nada más salió. Y… como esperó y deseó, la fiesta había continuado y nadie se había percatado de su ausencia o la de él mientras se abrazaban y besaban deseándose un buen principio de año. Se movió rápido entre la gente y antes de ser descubierta por Martha o Alexis subió a su habitación para asearse y comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio y no como la camisa de Castle que estaba más desabrochada gracias a ella y el asesinato de su botón.

Apretó sus labios evitando sonreír cuando se encerró en su habitación recordando la sensación de las caricias de él al acariciar su piel, que ardía en deseo.

Soltó una risita nerviosa al pensar en como había comenzado el año y se movió por su habitación, algo mareada por toda la situación.

Se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño al ver una marca rojiza en su cuello, a la altura de su oreja.

Buscó maquillaje y lo tapó. Se encerró en el baño y finalmente tras arreglarse bajó de nuevo a la fiesta viendo como Alexis hablaba con un Castle con camisa arrugada y el primer botón inexistente, cabello desordenado y a barra de labios en su cuello y boca.

Al parecer acababa de salir de su despacho y no quiso saber a juzgar por la cara de Rick que era lo que Alexis y aquella mujer rubia le decían al escritor.

Cerró los ojos y deseó volver el tiempo atrás. Paró a uno de los camareros y bebió una copa de champagne casi de golpe, evitando acercarse a la fiesta a toda costa y quedándose en un rincón del salón mientras que pasaban los primeros minutos del año y esperando que los nervios que sentía cada vez que pensaba lo que acababa de hacer en aquél despacho, desaparecieran.

* * *

-Aquí está mi calabacita.- Castle alzó a su hija y la abrazó, dejándola luego de vuelta en el suelo.

-¿Has visto los fuegos artificiales?, se veían desde la ventana.-Señaló la niña emocionada.

-Los he visto, si.- Mintió.

Lo único que había visto habían sido los ojos de Kate mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez, y el hueco de su cuello que olía a cerezas. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo y lo apartó de su mente.

-Papi ¿Por qué tienes pintalabios?. Eso es solo para las niñas. -Castle se envaró cuando escuchó esa pregunta y se pasó la mano rápidamente por los labios.

-No…eso no es…¿Alexis?, creo que la abuela te está buscando, dijo que tenía galletas.

-¿Si?.-La niña corrió en busca de su abuela enseguida.

Castle terminó de limpiarse los labios y se arregló un poco el cuello de la camisa.

Escuchó una risa suave cerca de él y giró la vista para encontrarse con Angela que había estado contemplando la escena divertida.

-A los niños no se les escapa nada.-Le dijo aun sonriendo.-Pero te digo que hasta yo me di cuenta de que tenias pintalabios.

-Yo…

-Tú estás loco por esa guardaespaldas tuya. Y si intentas negarlo te va a crecer mucho la nariz, señor.- Castle finalmente sonrió a medias y buscó a Kate entre la gente.

La encontró charlando sonriente con Martha y su corazón latió rápido.

-No puedo negarlo más.-Se escucho a si mismo susurrando.


	11. Chapter 11

Jajaja no, mi nombre no es Angela.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días fueron como mínimo tensos.

A Kate le invadían todo tipo de sensaciones cuando pensaba en la fiesta de fin de año y se comportaba extraña. Cada vez que Castle soltaba un comentario con toda la intención del mundo intentaba asesinarlo con la mirada a pesar que evitaban mirarse a toda costa.

Los ojos de él la desnudaban. Eran demasiado expresivos. Y él…la excitaba con una sola mirada.

Castle la miraba descaradamente cada vez que ella no le veía. Cada vez que su mirada se clavaba en su cuerpo…recordaba lo que era sentir su piel bajo sus dedos y el recuerdo de los gemidos de ella llegaban a su mente haciendo que su presión subiera.

No habían hablado ni una sola vez salvo algún tema de su trabajo con Alexis y llevaron a un nivel superior la estrategia de no encontrarse a solas por la casa en ningún momento.

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo; esa misma mañana sintió como sus piernas flojeaban cuando su brazo rozó el de Castle al no poder evitar compartir espacio en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Y esa misma noche, tras la insistencia de Alexis ninguno de los dos, tras miles de excusas consiguió escabullirse.

Allí estaban ambos, uno a cada lado de la niña viendo la película que ella había escogido: Peter Pan.

Kate estaba inmóvil, tensa, cubierta por una pequeña manta sobre su cuerpo mientras Alexis estaba atenta a la película ella no podía evitar echar fugaces miradas a Castle. Y él, al otro lado de su hija, miraba fijamente la pantalla hasta que le devolvía la mirada a Kate.

No podían evitar mirarse. Ya no más. Lo habían evitado a toda costa, pero ese silencio, esa situación… ya no podían evitar buscarse con la mirada y sentir el calor naciendo en su interior lentamente.

Alexis se acomodó mientras Castle había colocado la mano sobre el respaldo del sofá. Kate deseó alargar su propia mano y tocar esos largos dedos. Se mordió el labio recordando como esos dedos la habían acariciado. Parpadeó varias veces y volvió su vista a la pantalla de la televisión intentando prestar atención a la película Disney. No podía pensar a cada rato en su encuentro con Castle, por una parte se excitaba y por la otra se atormentaba. No podía repetirse. No podía acostarse con su jefe. Si, era demasiado apuesto, pero era su jefe, y también era demasiado mujeriego. Ella no era así. No era de esas mujeres que se acostaban por que le apetecía con alguien… y temía no poder controlar sus deseos o los sentimientos que poco a poco crecían por ese hombre sin siquiera percatarse.

Alexis bostezó sonoramente y Rick se removió estirando y abriendo sus piernas levemente. Sentía que su entrepierna iba a explotar y ya no sabía cómo sentarse sin sentirse adolorido.

Sus dedos cosquilleaban por las ganas que tenia de tocar a Kate. Y justamente había estirado el brazo esperando que ella de alguna manera se acercara o incluso que también estirara el suyo y poder acariciar los dedos de sus manos. Pero ella seguía allí, rígida, lanzándole esas miradas que lo hacían estremecerse y teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre ella. Sobre todo porque Alexis seguía allí.

La niña bostezó una vez mas y él la miró.

-¿Tienes sueño, cielo?-La niña asintió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero quiero acabar de ver la peli, aunque la haya visto un millón de veces ya.

-Fuiste tú quien quiso verla.

-Ya, porque me gusta. Pero es que hoy me levanté muy pronto…-Suspiró.

Escucharon las llaves de la puerta y giraron la vista.

-Oh dios, por fin en casa.

Martha que había pasado navidad y año nuevo en el loft, se había quedado unos días más, y en general a Castle le encantaba porque era de mucha ayuda con Alexis y porque además era su madre, pero en ese momento sintió como su rostro enrojecía y cogió un cojín colocándolo sobre su hinchada entrepierna enseguida.

Kate se revolvió incomoda en su asiento y miró la pantalla fijamente. Se sentía nerviosa y excitada y se moriría si Martha se daba cuenta.

-¿Qué tal la cena, madre?-Preguntó Castle con tono afable.

-Ah ya sabes, nada novedoso en realidad.- Respondió la actriz con dramatismo.- ¿Y tú estás viendo la peli o estas durmiéndote, cariño?-Preguntó riendo al ver como Alexis volvía a bostezar.

-Está que se cae del sueño.-Dijo Castle.

-Oh, pobrecilla. ¿Quieres que la yaya te cuente un cuento y te arrope cielo?

-Quiero terminar de ver la peli…

-Sabes que con ese sueño que tienes no verás nada. Anda, vamos arriba.-Estiró la mano y Alexis se puso de pie resignada.

-Lo siento papi.

-Está bien, calabacita, la vemos luego ¿sí?-Alexis asintió.

-Adiós, Kate.

-Buenas noches, Lex.- Sonrió Kate mirándola.

Cuando la niña y la actriz se fueron escaleras arriba, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la pantalla en donde las vocecillas no paraban de hablar.

Kate fue la primera en mirar a su jefe, el le regresó la mirada y Kate no se dio cuenta ni cómo ni cuándo, pero ambos estaban mucho más cerca. Volvió a mirar al frente con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido y unas enormes ganas de besarlo, y pensó en decir que se iría a dormir también, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los dedos de él sobre los suyos que estaban reposando sobre el sofá. Miró hacia abajo y vio la mano de Castle rozando la suya, haciendo que pequeñas descargas recorrieran su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirarle y sus ojos azules en medio de la semioscuridad hicieron que un calor se esparciera por su vientre y que apretara las piernas, sintiéndose de pronto húmeda.

Se mordió el labio inevitablemente y su cuerpo se movió como un torbellino de fuerza y deseo, besando los labios de Castle sin poder evitar más las ganas que tenia de hacerlo.

Él recibió sus labios con un suspiro de satisfacción y sintió sus manos acariciándola enseguida.

Su boca sabía a gloria y cuando la lengua de él se juntó con la suya, Kate perdió cualquier tipo de raciocinio. En lo único que podía pensar era en tenerlo dentro, en la dureza de su cuerpo y en ese olor que la volvía loca.

Separó el beso y se miraron durante varios segundos antes de volver a besarse una vez más, con gemidos ahogados.

Las manos de Castle se metieron sin miramientos ni permisos debajo de su camiseta apretando sus pechos con manos grandes y salvajes. Ella gimió y comenzó a quitar los botones de la camisa de él que parecían eternos. Sintió como su sujetador se aflojaba y se dio cuenta de que habían sido las manos de Castle. Se lo quitó con rapidez y los dedos de él jugaron con sus pezones haciendo que ella volviera a morderse el labio con un suspiro de deleite.

Sus manos acariciaron el pecho de su jefe mientras su lengua volvía a jugar con la de él, bailando una danza erótica dentro de su boca.

Castle sintió como las manos de Kate lo empujaban con fuerza hasta que su espalda quedó recostada sobre el sofá. La vio quitándose los vaqueros con urgencia y su prominente erección presionó sus pantalones, deseosa de ser liberada y complacida. Su polla pedía a gritos salir, necesitaba ser liberada y necesitaba estar dentro de la mujer que se estaba colocando a horcajadas sobre él solo con unas pequeñas bragas de por medio.

Sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a quitar el botón de sus vaqueros hasta que su erección quedó más libre, presionando con fuerza los bóxers. Kate miró con ansia como su polla se marcaba y la acarició con una mano sobre el fino algodón, parecía estarse relamiendo, emocionada por lo que se aproximaba. Y en realidad lo estaba. Estaba ardiendo, estaba mucho más que excitada, y recordar como Castle la había llenado con todo su tamaño y su grosor y como la había hecho vibrar de una manera completamente alucinante, la hacía temblar de emoción y excitación.

Entonces comenzó a rozar su humedad contra su dureza, sin piedad, sin escatimar en sus movimientos sensuales y eróticos, haciendo que él aguantara la respiración y la mirara hipnotizado. Era casi doloroso, el deseo, las ganas y la necesidad que tenia de Kate, de hacerla suya, lo estaban matando.

Levantó la pelvis al mismo tiempo que ella se frotaba, mientras sus manos se metían de nuevo por debajo de la camiseta de ella, acariciando su piel que se sentía caliente bajo sus dedos y sus pechos que tenían un tamaño perfecto para caber dentro de sus palmas.

Ella acercó su boca y Castle no perdió la oportunidad para devorarla, mordiendo sus labios, acariciándolos con su lengua. Kate gimió bajito y él la tomó por la cintura mientras ambos seguían moviéndose y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Kate miró de reojo hacia las escaleras y Castle estiró la mano cogiéndola por el cuello para volver a besarla con desenfreno. Sentía la polla tan dura como una pared de hormigón y que Kate la acariciara con sus pliegues húmedos, no ayudaba.

Metió la mano entre ambos y liberó su pene de su prisión, haciendo que Kate se detuviese mirando con deseo su miembro y luego mirase nerviosamente hacia las escaleras una vez más.

Sabían que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era de lo más escandaloso, pero no podía evitarlo, y realmente, el hecho de hacerlo allí, en medio del salón, los excitaba. Castle estiró la mano buscando el control remoto debajo de ambos, apagando el maldito televisor del que no dejaban de salir voces, voces que no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando allí en ese momento, en el que lo único que importaba era el deseo que ambos sentían.

Lo siguiente que supo era que Kate estaba sentada sobre su erección, succionándolo y que su humedad lo absorbía con decadencia. Ambos gimieron por la fricción y ella volvió a besarlo mientras sus uñas raspaban su pecho desnudo con desesperación.

Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura y Kate comenzó a moverse más y más rápido. Sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles y él le tapo la boca con una mano, siseando para que no gimiera tan fuerte.

Ambos se miraron llenos de pasión, y cuando él apartó la mano una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella haciéndolo sonreír también, sintiendo lo delicioso que era estar en su interior, lo magnifico que era tenerla encima, cabalgándolo con esa facilidad y con esas sensualidad que nunca había visto en ninguna otra mujer.

Kate Beckett sabia, olía y se sentía delicioso. Nunca antes una mujer había hecho que su polla se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de estallar, a punto de pulverizarse hasta quedar reducida en cenizas por el calor de su humedad.

Ella comenzó a moverse lento y eso lo hizo enloquecer. Volvió a levantar la pelvis para sentirla más profundamente y eso hizo que ella gimiera ahogadamente, mientras estiraba el cuello y arqueaba la espalda.

Esta vez fue él quien miró hacia las escaleras para percatarse de que no se acercaba nadie, y cuando vio todo en orden, volvió su atención a su guardaespaldas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su pelo, recogido con una trenza, estaba ahora desarreglado.

Sus manos se aferraron a su glúteos y comenzó a mover la cadera hacia arriba de forma rápida. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más audibles y entrecortadas y el choque de sus pieles rompió el silencio del salón. Ella volvió a gemir y los dedos de él volvieron a sus labios, apremiándola para que no hiciera ruido.

Kate miró una vez más hacia la escaleras y se mordió el labio sintiendo como el final se acercaba, como todo ese delicioso remolino de placer se acumulaba en su vientre, y como los músculos de su entrepierna comenzaban ya a dar señales de que el clímax no tardaría mucho en devastarla.

-¡Oh dios!-Gimió sin poder callarlo.-Si, si, oh dios, Castle, si.

-Shhh.-Rió él, excitado y divertido.

Rick la atrajo hasta su boca para acallarla y su lengua hizo que ella se corriera sin más, con contracciones deliciosas que hicieron que todo su cuerpo convulsionara y que su humedad apretara con fuerza el miembro de Castle, quien también se corrió gracias a esos movimientos alrededor de su miembro, que se sacudió con fuerza durante varios segundos.

Levantó una vez más la cadera sin dejar de devorar sus labios y un gemido grave se escapó de su garganta.

Finalmente, ambos se quedaron inmóviles durante un par de segundos, extasiados y satisfechos.

Kate levantó la vista y ambos se miraron sin decir nada más. Con anhelo y devoción. Él volvió a besarla y ella dejó que él lo hiciera durante varios segundos. Pero luego se puso de pie colocando las bragas en su lugar, cogiendo sus vaqueros y caminando hacia su habitación con paso rápido, sin siquiera dar un vistazo atrás.

Castle se quedó allí en el sofá aun respirando con dificultad, con la polla semi-erecta y con sus ganas por Kate intactas.

Castle leía las noticias desde su tablet, sentado en el taburete frente a la isla de la cocina, mientras su madre se preparaba un batido. Alexis y Kate aún dormían.

Castle bostezó.

-¿Te quedaste despierto hasta muy tarde?-Martha se giró bebiendo su batido de verduras y frutas y se sentó frente a su hijo, que de vez en cuando daba un bocado a sus tortitas y bebía un café bien cargado.

-No mucho más...

-Ya... no mucho más-dijo la pelirroja con intenciones-Sabes hijo, no sé...que es más locura... acostarte con tu empleada, o que lo hagas enmedio del salón.

Castle la miró con sorpresa y entreabrió la boca varias veces intentando contestarle, sin saber que decir ante aquella directa de su madre.

-Madre...

-¡¿En que demonios piensas, Richard?! ¿Y si en vez de despertarme yo y querer bajar a por un vaso de agua, llega a ser tu hija de ocho años?

-Yo...nosotros...

-Tienes 35 años... eres un irresponsable...y con tu empleada...

-Tu lo has dicho, soy un adulto...

-Un adulto que piensa con el pene...-suspiró- ¿No podías ir a tu habitación?

-Fue ella-se excusó- ella me besó y yo...no pude resistirme...y...-sonrió con arrogancia-.

-Richard...¿Y en la fiesta? ¿También fue ella?

Castle volvió a abrir los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes... que en la fiesta yo...?

-Angela me contó.-dijo Martha.

-Angela no puede callarse...-Rick miró a su madre, y pensó en si Angela también le contó como había perdido la virginidad su hijo. Movió la cabeza borrando esa imagen de su cabeza.

-Mamá... escucha...

-Richard.-Martha tomó la mano de su hijo entre las suyas- Yo sé...Kate es preciosa, tiene diez años menos que tu lo cual lo hace el doble de atractivo, pero ella es diferente...

-Por eso mismo...

-Tu no eres un hombre...que se conforma con sólo una mujer...-Castle frunció el ceño, menuda imagen tenía su madre de él- y ella está aquí para protege a Alexis ¿Recuerdas?

Castle asintió y suspiró. Su madre tenía razón. Él sabía que Kate le caía bien a su madre pero sabía que la conversación que estaban teniendo era por el bien de todos...y al fin y al cabo, sólo se habían acostado dos veces, no habían hablado...si no hablaban del tema y hacían como si no hubiera pasado, nada cambiaría... y menos si no volvía a pasar.

Lo complicado era, que temía no poder controlarse y que hubiera una tercera vez.

-No lo estropees... Si juegas con fuego...-Martha hizo una pausa- Podrías dañarla a ella...a Alexis, incluso tu podrías salir mal parado.

Su madre le miró una última vez antes de que sonara su móvil y se perdiera en una conversación de trabajo, que terminó unos treinta minutos después cuando Kate y Alexis bajaban las escaleras, ambas en pijama para desayunar.

-Alexis, cariño, ¿Cómo vas en el colegio?

-Muy bien, ¿Por qué, papi?

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un pre estreno pasado mañana en Los Ángeles? Estaremos unos días y tendrás que faltar a algunas clases...

A la niña se le iluminó la cara. Adoraba acompañar a su padre a Hollywood por que siempre la llevaba a algún parque de atracciones y a la playa, y hacia que los días que pasaba en California fueran siempre divertidos, e incluso, si daba tiempo siempre visitaban a su madre, claro que esta vez... Meredith estaba de viaje en Europa con su novio.

-¡Siiii!

Alexis se abrazó a su padre y éste miró a la guardaespaldas de su hija, que evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa.

-Ya lo has oído, Kate... Nos vamos a Los Ángeles.

Kate tragó saliva y asintió con bastante desgana. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era ir a Los Ángeles con él. Pero... era trabajo.

Castle sopesó contarle que debería acompañarlo al preestreno con un traje de gala, pero decidió que lo mejor sería avisarle de las noticias con cuentagotas para no saturarla.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno por si no lo han visto en twitter, se acabó el misterio, las autoras de este fic somo Sarux y Buttonupkitten. Decidimos juntarnos para escribir una histo a 4 manos y este es el resultado ;).

* * *

Kate terminaba de meter ropa dentro de la maleta. Suponía que no debía llevarse ropa demasiado abrigada porque en LA no hacia especialmente frio.

Miró las bragas que tenía en la mano y se mordió el labio. Eran rojas y con un encaje bastante provocativo. Hacía mucho que no las usaba y en realidad las había cogido porque…porque si ella y Castle volvían…no. No podía pensar de esa forma. Eso no se iba a repetir. Habían sido dos momentos aislados, dos momentos de debilidad que no iban a repetirse porque ambos eran adultos y sabían que había sido una estupidez tener sexo.

Sintió ciertas cosquillas en su vientre y su entrepierna al recordar su encuentro en el sofá. Había sido jodidamente erótico y excitante y cuando se había corrido casi había perdido la razón. Con Castle era capaz de tener los orgasmos mas placenteros que había experimentado en su vida, y eso era preocupante porque sentía que podía volverse adicta a lo que el escritor le hacía sentir.

-¿Kate?.-Alexis se asomó en la puerta.

-Hola, Lexi. ¿Ya terminaste de empacar?.-La niña asintió efusivamente.

-Papi me ayudó.-Dijo contenta.-Le pregunté si podía llevarme el bañador y me ha dicho que si.

-Por supuesto que ha dicho que si.-Murmuró Kate con una mueca.

-Oye, Kate…

-¿Si?.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Claro, cielo, lo que quieras.-Le dijo distraída doblando su ropa dentro de la maleta.

-¿Qué es un orgasmo?.

Kate se quedó paralizada y la miró de reojo.

-¿Dónde…donde has escuchado eso?.

-En una peli. Decían: "Los orgasmos son mejor que el chocolate".

Kate abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida.

-Veras, Lexi…

-¿Es algo malo?.-Pregunto la niña con inocencia.

-No, es decir…

-¿Es algo bueno?.

_Oh si, muy muy bueno._

-A ver…-Kate volvió a abrir y a cerrar la boca.

-¿Tiene que ver con tener sexo?.

Kate tuvo que sentarse en la cama.

-¿Eso también lo decía en la peli?.-Alexis asintió seria.-¿Qué clase de película estabas viendo, Alexis?.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Una en la tele.

-Ya.-Kate frunció el ceño.-Bueno, veras, cuando dos personas…

Vio la figura de Castle pasar por el pasillo gracias a que la puerta estaba abierta y le gritó:

-¡Castle!.-El aludido frenó en seco y se acercó asomándose.

-¿Si?.

-Alexis tiene unas preguntas para ti.-Dijo enseguida.

-¿Ah sí?.

-Es que estaba viendo una peli y allí dijeron que el orgasmo era mejor que el chocolate, y quiero saber que es un orgasmo.

Castle miro enseguida a Kate que tenia la misma expresión de alarma que él.

-Bueno, calabacita, eso es…verás…¿Kate?.-La aludida sacudió la cabeza colocándose de pie.

-También dijeron que era algo que pasaba durante el sexo, ¿Qué es el sexo, papi?.

Castle carraspeó entrando en la habitación. Sintiendo que la situación era bastante irónica por lo que estaba pasando entre él y Kate.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté como nacían los bebes?.

-Sí, las mamis los llevan en la panza.

-Bueno, cielo, cuando dos personas, cuando…cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren y se gustan, el hombre…¿no te han explicado esto en el cole?.

Alexis negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué no me podéis decir y ya?, por dios estáis dando muchas vueltas.

Castle miró a Kate que estaba apretando los labios para no reír.

Castle se sentó en la cama.

-El sexo es la forma en la que se hacen los bebés, cielo, cuando dos personas se quieren.

-Ah. ¿Y cómo funciona?.

-Bueno, el hombre…

-Por dios.-Kate se sentó al lado de Castle suspirando.-¿Sabes que las chicas y los chicos somos diferentes verdad? Nosotras tenemos un chichi y los chicos tienen…

-Pililla, lo sé.-Alexis prestó más atención.

-Bueno resulta que el chico…

-¡Madre!.-Martha que estaba pasando por el pasillo también fue convocada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?.

-Papá y Kate estaban contándome lo que es el sexo, pero llevan diez minutos y no me han explicado nada.

Martha rió entre dientes mirando la cara de agobio de ambos.

-Ven cielo, yo te lo voy a explicar todo muy bien.-Le dijo estirando la mano.-Estos dos parecen a punto de sufrir una embolia.-Dijo riendo y llevándose a la niña.

Kate y Rick se miraron y ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cuándo dos personan se quieren?.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Querer, desear.- Sonrió a medias.-Son sinónimos.-Se miraron durante varios segundos y ella se puso de pie.

Castle notó algo rojo que resaltaba en la cama y lo cogió dándose cuenta de que eran unas bragas muy sexys.

-Me gustan.

Ella se apresuró a arrebatárselo de las manos.

-Quita tus manos de mis cosas.

-Ayer no decías eso.-Le dijo triunfante levantándose de la cama.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y él se acercó.

-Por cierto, sobre lo de ayer…

-No. No hablaremos de eso.-Ella había comenzado a sentirse nerviosa por la presencia de él. Antes no le había importado porque estaba Alexis en la habitación, pero ahora estaban solos.-Solo diremos que no se repetirá ¿vale?

Él levantó ambas manos.

-Iba a decir lo mismo.

-Bien.

-Bien.- Asintió ella y cuando levantó la vista ya él había salido de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Primera Clase?

Kate avanzó por el pasillo y sintió como durante todo el trayecto por el aeropuerto la mirada de Castle recorrer su cuerpo desde su nuca a su trasero, deleitándose en sus piernas.

Y eso que la guardaespaldas llevaba unos cómodos vaqueros, pero ceñidos en su trasero y con roturas en sus rodillas dándole un toque más informal junto con una chaqueta de cuero roja.

-¿Y que esperabas?

Ya habían facturado sus maletas y en ella su arma reglamentaria, por lo que estaba más alerta y pegada a Alexis.

Apenas llevaban un bolso de mano cada uno.

Alexis se acomodó en su asiento, pegado a la ventanilla, dejando a su padre en medio y a Kate en el pasillo.

-Esperaba un jet privado, eres el gran Richard Castle…

Rick se quedó mirando a Kate. Por un segundo su vista se perdió en su escote y luego volvió a centrarse en su rostro, y Kate le devolvía una mirada de advertencia.

-Sabes, tienes una imagen de mi que dista mucho de la realidad…aunque entre tu y yo…-se acercó para susurrarle- al gran Rick empiezas a conocerle bastante bien…

Kate rodó los ojos.

-Como no te calles…el gran Rick sufrirá una amputación.

-Saldrías perdiendo, cariño.

Kate alzó una ceja.

-Te puedo romper los dedos en tres segundos… así que no tientes a la suerte y no vuelvas a llamarme cariño.

Rick sonrió y luego se giró para mirar a Alexis que estaba entretenida con una libreta con pasatiempos.

-La próxima vez que te lo diga…te lo susurraré al oído cuando te retuerzas entre mis brazos.

-Quedamos que no habría próxima, Richard Castle.

Kate se acomodó mejor en su asiento para intentar disimular la excitación que repentinamente había invadido su cuerpo a causa de esa conversación.

-Sabes…

-No.

-Sólo te iba a decir, que si prefiero estos vuelos comerciales y no uno privado es por que…quiero que la vida de Lex sea lo más normal posible.

-Claro, a tu lado es muy normal-murmuró Kate.

-Si quisiera que viviera diferente… en una burbuja… o lo que fuese… habría contratado todo un equipo de seguridad y no solo a ti.

-¿Debo agradecerte entonces?

-No sé... no sé si debes agradecerme por contratarte o por hacer que te corrieras como loca la otra noche.

Kate apretó los labios sin saber que contestar ante aquella respuesta tan directa. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que hacía cinco minutos el avión había comenzado a ascender, estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro y aun les quedaban 5 horas de vuelo por delante.

Kate se puso sus auriculares y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para luego tratar de concentrarse en la música mientras leía un libro. Castle a su lado tomaba notas sobre uno de sus guiones.

En seguida, las azafatas pasaron a servirles un refrigerio. Kate bebió un refresco mientras Castle disfrutaba de un whisky el cual insistió que Kate probara y ella se negó, mientras tanto Alexis ajena a la "discusión" de los adultos se bebía un zumo mientras jugaba con su PSP.

Castle se removió en su ancho asiento el cual no le impidió acariciar su rodilla con la de Beckett. La guardaespaldas la miró de reojo sintiendo un escalofrío ante el contacto. Maldito Castle y sus roces tan casuales como intencionados que le recordaban lo que eran sus caricias con sus dedos y la excitaban.

Tras las dos primeras horas de vuelo, Kate no aguantó más y se levantó para estirar las piernas e ir al baño.

Aunque iban en asientos de primera clase, el baño era exactamente igual de enano que los de turista. Ella odiaba completamente esa puerta corrediza, ese estrecho espacio en el que se suponía que tenía que orinar sin contagiarse de ninguna ETS por lo que debía hacer malabarismos.

Tras conseguirlo con éxito, se lavó las manos y luego su rostro, libre de maquillaje y se pasó los dedos por su cabello.

Relajó sus hombros y soltó el aire de sus pulmones echando una ultima mirada a su reflejo. Quito el seguro de la puerta y la corrió, pero al alzar la mirada del suelo se topó con unos ojos azul oscuro casi negros, una mirada penetrante y un cuerpo el doble de embergadura que el suyo que la abordaba hacia adentro del cubiculo.

-Ca...castle...que...demoni...os...-tartamudeó mirandole confusa, sintiendo su espalda clavarse en el contenedor de papel deshechable para secarse las manos.

Castle le impedía todo movimiento, aquél espacio era demasiado estrecho y se sintió sofocada en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de él y la mano habil del escritor colocó el seguro.

-¿Es que estas loco?-le increpó entre susurros.-¿Que crees que va a pensar Alexis cuando los dos no estemos? ¿Y las azafatas? ¿Si viene alguien al baño?

Rick sonrió colocando un mechon de pelo detrás de la oreja de Kate disfrutando del nerviosismo de su empleada.

Beckett no lo dudo ni un segundo y golpeó la mano de su jefe.

-Vamos...abre.

-Tu también lo estas deseando-sintió como su temperatura corporal aumentaba al sentir los dedos de él acariciar su costado por debajo de su camiseta. -Lo deseas tanto como yo aunque lo queramos negar...vamos...juguemos.

Kate miró a los ojos de Castle y éste pegó su pelvis a la de ella, dejandole ver lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Frotó su erección contra su cuerpo, clavandola en su vientre, haciendo que Kate se mordiera el labio.

-No...nos pueden pillar...

-Es un avión... nadie esta pendiente de los demás.

-Es un avión...pueden necesitar el baño.

-Que vayan a otros-dijo Castle moviéndose contra ella.Y la besó. La besó con tanto impetu que su cabeza golpeó contra la pared y una queja murió en sus propios labios.

La aterciopelada lengua de Castle enrolladnose con la suya propia la estaba haciendo caer en sus redes. Le besó con la misma ansia que él había comenzado el beso y su mano se perdió sobre la tela del vaquero de él, acariciando su bulto.

Castle desabrochó el botón del vaquero mientras su mano izquierda apretaba un pecho de Kate. Sus pezones se endurecieron rozando contra la tela del sujetador y haciendola perder el poco razocinio que le quedaba.

Con una sonrisa de niño travieso, bajó el borde del vaquero y se relamió al ver las braguitas rojas de encaje.

-Te las has puesto...

Kate no dijo nada, solo sonrió arrogante, disfrutando del poder que una simple ropa interior provocaba en él.

La guardaespaldas volvió a disfrutar de la invasión de la lengua del escritor en su boca y de los dedos que se colaban en sus pantalones. Castle besó esta vez su cuello mientras sus abieles dedos se frotaban por fuera de la tela de las braguitas, apartandolas.

La penetró con dos dedos, moviendose por el cubiculo con brusquedad. Sus dedos entraban y salían al mismo tiempo que alzó una pierna de Kate apoyandola sobre el lavamanos rodeando su cintura.

Beckett había metido la mano como pudo entre la ropa de él y le masturbaba lento, ejerciendo la presión justa alrededor de su polla para que el deseo por ella aumentara. Su polla se endureció más aun en su mano y el ritmo de su muñeca aumentó ensañandose en su sexo que se estrechaba entre sus dedos, cerca del orgasmo.

-Estoy...mmm...dios...Rick...esto es una locura...si nos pillan...

Rick sonrió con suficiencia.

-Si eres famoso...las azafatas son discretas.

Y aquél comentario le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Kate abrió los ojos y se tensó. Sin decir una sola palabra agarró del brazo a su jefe y lo apartó. Le hizo girar y cuando lo tuvo contra la pared, esperando que ella hiciera algo por el bulto de sus pantalones, se abrochó el botón, desclavó el pestillo y abrió la puerta saliendo del baño.

Kate apretó los labios molesta y tratando de normalizar el ritmo de su respiración y la temperatura de su cuerpo avanzó por el pasillo hasta acomodarse en su asiento.

Alexis la miró. Y al momento, Castle, ya sin su erección se acomodó a su lado sin comprender nada pero visiblemente molesto.

El resto del vuelo lo pasaron completamente en silencio.


End file.
